Harry Potter: The Truth At Last
by imaginationcelebration
Summary: So ... Ever wandered what would happen if... And they all lived happily ever after... Harry Potter is back but this time it's the true story. We start with the Yule Ball...
1. Chapter 1

"Harry! There you are! Where have you been? Go to bed, take Ron now!" Hermione cried. There were tears in her eyes Harry and Ron began up the stairs. "You go on mate," Harry murmured to Ron. How could he leave Hermione alone and crying on the stairs. Especially after the Yule Ball. The students were all a bit hyped up and he doubted whether the teachers could, or rather would, reign them. So he went back down the stairs and found Hermione exactly where they had left her. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She looked into his eyes and then cried into his chest. "Come Mione, let's go," Harry whispered into her ear. Hermione looked up again and nodded. So (using Harry for support) Hermione and Harry began to climb the spiralling staircase. When they got upstairs Hermione hugged Harry and the two friends parted to go to their dorms for bed.

Harry swung open the door and flung himself into his room. Seamus and Dean were already asleep and Neville wasn't back yet. Ron sat propped up against the pillow on his 4-poster. "Ruddy pumpkin head! I don't see what Hermione sees in him. A right spanner she's making herself out to be. All girly and nerdy and bloody giggly. What did you go back for her for anyway?" Ron spat. "I couldn't just leave her down there Ron!" Harry replied. As he dressed for bed and got under the covers. "Yeah well, that Ball was a waste of time! And an embarrassment! Did you see Malfoy's face when he saw my robes?! I'll never live that down. I can just hear him now! Weasleby couldn't afford robes so he borrowed his Grandma's nightie!" Ron hissed. "Don't worry about it mate. It'll blow over. Just try and get some sleep now," Harry muttered.

The next day Harry woke early, about 6 o'clock, so he dressed in some of Dudley's tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt and he headed up to the owlery. There was no one around so he pulled out some parchment and a quill from his pocket and sat on the window ledge. Harry really needed to talk to Sirius now.

Dear Sirius, I really needed to ask you if you could maybe and meet up next Hogsmead? We could meet you at the shrieking shack? I really want to see you. Snape is still being a pain. Ron is being really hard on Hermione at the moment and I need your advice. I think she's hiding something but I don't know what. Why do girls have to be so complicated? Maybe I could convince Hermione to write us guys a handbook to help us stay on women's good side! Miss you. Reply soon. Hope to see you shortly. Harry

Harry folded up his letter and wrote 'Sirius Black' on the back. He then gave it to Hedwig who gave him a fond nip on the finger. Harry watched his owl fly off to find his beloved Godfather. He wondered if maybe he could fix it so that he could stay with him this summer instead of being forced back to Dursleys' again. He didn't keep track of the time he spent daydreaming. Suddenly a small voice from behind him brought him back to reality. "Harry, I think you had better come down now. Aren't you cold? Surely you are Neville says he hasn't seen you since he woke at quarter past 6! It's 9 o'clock Harry! Aren't you hungry?" Hermione spluttered. "Jeez Hermione! You scared the living daylights out of me! Yeah, actually I'm freezing, and starving. Come on then Mione lets get some grub." Harry uttered scrambling down from his post.

Harry and Hermione had only been sat down for a couple of minuets when Ron sauntered in and with a grumpy nod he sat down and began to tear at some bacon as he stuffed a sausage into his mouth greedily. Shortly afterwards the post owls arrived. Hermione received a PRIVATE AND CONFIDENTIAL letter and a copy of the daily prophet, Harry had already got a reply from Sirius and Ron got a letter from Mrs Weasley.

Although Harry was determined to rip open his own letter he was also desperate to know what Hermione's said. However she quickly slipped it in her pocket and opened her daily prophet and began to read. "Anything good today Mione?" Harry asked as he nibbled his toast. "Not particularly Harry," Hermione replied. "what does your letter say?" "Not sure but I think I'll save it till later," said Harry winking at Hermione.

After breakfast Hermione and Harry managed to ditch Ron and they returned to the common room to start on their homework. "So what has Sirius got to say?" questioned Hermione as she flicked through her charms text book. "How did you know?" harry asked completely baffled. "I can tell by the way your eyes lit up. They always do if you hear good news. These days Sirius seems to be the only one who can put the spark in your eyes." Hermione replied simply. "You're amazing Mione! But for once you're wrong you can make me smile. Anyway Sirius says,

Dear Harry, How are you? Good I hope. Sorry to hear that things aren't going so well at school at the moment. I'll be at the shrieking shack at midday on the dot. See you there kid bring Hermione. I've got lots to tell you. You're going to be blown away Harry! I know you'll do what is best for you and your loved ones though. I've been thinking a bit about this summer. no promises but I reckon I may be able to sway old Dumbledore over your Dursley situation. i'll never understand why the old coot is convinced that your aunt and uncle is what is best! Anyway gotta go Harry Bear hugs from Sirius


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Readers thanks for my favourite, followers and reviews by my wonderfull participating readers. i'd love to hear from everyone so do please review! thanks again your loyal writer...

* * *

"Well Harry, that wwwww….will be nice. I'm sure Dumb..du..du….Dumbledore won't object to you staying with Ssss…Sirius! After all he is a close as you'll get to your… to…..to your pppp….parents," Hermione stuttered.

Harry cocked his head to the side. Hermione looked as if she was about to burst into tears. He was very worried; she seemed seriously fragile these days!

"Are you alright Mione?" Harry asked his best friend who nodded determinedly. "Come on Herms, let's go for a walk. It's a nice day!" Harry said determinedly.

They walked down the stairs in silence. Harry noticed that Hermione seemed to be shaking and sniffing. When they reached the corridors he ran a little so he was in front and could check she wasn't crying. He was relieved to find her eyes dry; he wasn't sure how he would react to more sobbing!

They walked in the grounds a little before settling down by a tree. Hermione sniffed again and looked away.

"Look Mione, what's wrong? Cos I know that there's defiantly something on your conscience. What did you do? Punch Malfoy in the face again?" Harry Pleaded.

His best friend just sat there for a moment. Harry was about to say something else when she began fishing in her robes for something. Finally she brought out a letter with the Gringotts seal on it.

"Read it Harry, Read it aloud. I haven't yet. I just couldn't!" Hermione snivelled. "Dear Miss Granger, I am sorry to inform you that upon sending a wizard to your parents Bank he came home bearing a statement. It read, 'I am sorry to inform the young Miss Granger that we are unable to perform the transaction without seeing her in person. We respect that she is away at boarding school in the country however she will perhaps be so kind as to have you forward us a date in her holidays in which she can come down and sign the necessary papers. Many Thanks, Mr T. Rodgers, Head of NatWest Bank' so you see Miss Granger we are sorry to say that you shall have to make the visit yourself. My apologies and of course condolences, Randal De Gobb-lyn Head of Gringotts Bank" Harry read aloud.

"I don't understand Mione! Why are the gobblins at Gringotts trying to change their money into galleons for your vault? And why does Randal offer you his condolences?" Harry questioned.

Hermione sniffed and then practically exploded. "Oh Harry," she wept. "My parents were murdered by wizards last week!"

Harry was so confused! "Why didn't you tell me?!" he asked. Still trying to work it out in his head.

"I didn't want to believe it myself Harry!" Hermione spluttered. "Besides I thought maybe you'd tell Dumbledore. I am positive he would force me to live with some ghastly Aunt and Uncle like he did when you became an orphan, oh Harry I can't. I just can't!"

"But Mione what will you do this summer?" Harry asked desperately.

"I don't know Harry! Sleep rough I guess, I've always been fascinated by how homeless people can survive. Now I guess I'll find out," Hermione sighed.

"No way! Hermione I promise I won't let Dumbledore send you away to some distant relative, but I can't let you freeze to death over the summer. And if you don't freeze, you'll starve, and if you don't starve you'll get stabbed or something terrible! Maybe I could get Sirius to take you in too? He really liked you last time, maybe he'll have you too," Harry Rambled helplessly.

"Harry, it's very kind of you but, Sirius is your Godfather, not mine. He's going to be busy enough without getting lumbered with me!" Hermione cried getting all chocked up again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey There Readers, thanks so much for all the reviews. I'll try to use them all in future chapters, so please do review because they really are very useful! Thanks again your loyal writer...

* * *

Harry promised Hermione that he would go with her in the holidays to the Muggle bank. But there really was something on his mind.

"Why Hasn't Dumbledore done anything yet Mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione went very quiet. She looked down and muttered something completely inaudible.

"Erm, sorry, I er, I didn't catch that Hermione," Harry murmured awkwardly.

"He, er, he doesn't know Harry. I begged Gringotts to keep it low key and well I haven't told anyone!" Hermione whispered.

Harry was astounded. He felt guilty in a way that she had had to go through this alone so far. He promised himself that he would do all he could to support his best friend

* * *

3 Weeks Later

* * *

The Hogsmead visit had finally arrived. Harry had been waiting as patiently as he could for this day to come and now that it had he was apprehensive.

Harry and Hermione both woke early so that they could head out to Hogsmead early. They arrived at the shack by 10am, but found the meeting place deserted.

All of sudden Sirius swung down from a high branch of a tree near Harry. He practically jumped on Harry and gave him a big bear hug. He hugged Hermione also causing her to go positively scarlet, but secretly she was pleased.

They spent almost an hour catching up together. Sirius had been sleeping rough or in the shack for months. He joked with them about becoming the villages loveable stray. Hermione did fondly sold him for padding around the busy streets for often. "Oh Sirius, what if somebody realised it was you? what would you do then? get thrown back into Azkaban?" she muttered.

After this, the conversation quickly turned to Harry and his taking part in the Triwizard Tournament. Sirius was very uncomfortable with Harry taking part. "As if you're not in enough danger already! I don't believe Dumbledore's allowing this!" Sirius hissed.

Harry, not wanting to be known as a coward, changed the conversation yet again to Sirius' promises about the holidays.

"Good news Pal," Sirius began. "Dumbledore is going to let you over this Christmas so that you don't have to stay at Hogwarts again."

Harry was so unbelievably happy that he almost forgot to mention Hermione. Almost.

Sirius seemed generally pleased that Hermione was 'free to join them' this Christmas. "You're most welcome Hermione! The more the merrier! Isn't that right Harry?" Sirius boomed happily.

He then reached inside to his jacket pocket and pulled out his pocket watch. "Well kids, much as I'm loving our chat I do realise that you will probably want to grab a butterbear and buy some HoneyDukes sweets so I think you had better be off. But Harry, at Christmas when you two come we'll need to head to Gringotts. I've some really amazing news for you. Not now though. Not here. Go now, I need to eat anyway," Sirius Mumbled.

As they left for 'The Three Broomsticks' Hermione said, "I wonder what all that was about Harry? I am grateful about you and Sirius letting me stay at the hollidays though." Harry smiled at his best friend.

As they sat down in the pub Ron ran over. "Harry mate, where have you been? You've missed loads! Seamus bought some bubble gum from HoneyDukes then blew this huge bubble and just as it was about to pop, it flew off and got stuck in Pansy Parkinson's hair!" Ron Blurted out, completely ignoring Hermione. Harry chuckled, but then seeing Hermione's face quickly said that they should be going because they hadn't even been to HoneyDukes. Ron frowned at Harry and threw a dirty look at Hermione but nodded and let the two Gryfindors pass.

* * *

About an hour later Harry and Hermione were walking back to the common room. when they got back they went and fetched their latest potions essay and Transfiguration books.

Hermione did Harry's essay for him as Harry was a little behind on the Transfiguration spell they were learning. he soon picked it up and successfully turned his plant pot into an iced bun. he split in half and shared it with Hermione as they sat curled up in front of the fire.

Hermione laughed rather manically out of the blue which caused Harry to jump out of his skin and the whole common room to stare awkwardly.

"Hey, Harry did you see the look Ron threw at me when you told him we were leaving the pub earlier. honestly, I don't see why he is so mad at me! he was the one being a dreadful pig to Viktor! anyway that's over. he is far too interested in a that blonde brat from Dungstrang, Fleur Delacour!" she murmured.

Harry just laughed and began to play with her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey There readers, LOL I realised that I mucked up Fleur's school! It is Baubauxons or however you spell it! my bad so thanks for pointing it out. I am finding most reviews friendly, useful, interesting and nicely put. However I received one which, though it contained a fair opinion, was to say the least, quiet rude I thought. Thanks again though, your loyal writer ...

* * *

Ron managed to corner Harry in the dormitory that night. I say cornered, ambushed would have been a better way of saying it!

"Hey Harry! how was your day then? mine was alright. I saw Krum today as well. He was following Fleur around like a stray dog! I recon he got over Hermione pretty darn quick, don't you? Maybe that's why she's been such a rotten toad face since the Yule Ball! You know what, I don't know why we've put up with her bossing us around all this time! I'm right fed up with her! What about you Harry?" Ron gabbled at Harry.

"Erm, yeah whatever. Look Ron, I'm tired, do you mind if I go to bed," Harry muttered agitatedly.

"Sure Mate, we can talk tomorrow... But don't you think Hermione's being a right cow! I mean really; I don't see what Krum saw in her! after all, he's a world famous Quiditch player and she's some bossy, geeky witch! And she's ages younger than him! Fleur Delacour is a beauty though isn't she. Really graceful and sexy and gorgeous and... blonde! what do you think about her mate? I reckon she would make a right good housewitch! She'll make a wizard very happy one day; where as Hermione, well she'll be some poor buggers pain in the arse if your asking me! what do you think about all this mate? Oh yeah, I forgot you wanted to sleep. Not to worry Harry we'll talk more in the morning." Ron waffled.

Harry had to hold back a lot of anger in order to prevent himself from punching Ron square out in the face. instead he proceeded to slip off his robes and on his pj's before getting into his 4poster and falling right to sleep.

Harry's dreams that night were very disturbed that night. His dreams consisted mostly of Ron. He was ever so damning towards Harry. In fact at about 2am Harry woke swing a his arms around trying to hit the scoundrel. sweat dripped onto his pillow as he sat up gasping for air. His dreams didn't improve at all after that. One that particularly stuck in his head was having Snape chase him down the corridors.

As you can imagine; not a particularly nice experience!

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Dumbledore came down and asked Hermione if he might borrow Harry a while.

Dumbledore took Harry to his office where he sat him down and put on a business-like face, which didn't suit him at all, and looked Harry straight in the eyes, which Harry had to admit made him feel a little awkward.

"Harry my boy, you know I've always thought of you like a son to me. Perhaps if Merlin had granted me a son he would have been much like you. Or at least I do hope so. Well Harry, it has come to my attention that our friend Sirius is very much interested in taking over custody of you; and he claims that this is what you want also," Dumbledore began.

"It is sir. Very much so sir. In fact I would like nothing more than to ditch the Dursley's and live with Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes well Harry my boy, I thought as much! But I must press this on you. Although I am allowing Sirius custody this Christmas I simply shall not be able to allow him full custody. You see my boy, Sirius Black is still a guilty man on the run according to the rest of the wizarding world. Questions would be asked my boy, questions that I should not care to answer. And naturally, as your magical guardian, I want only what's best for the best of you. Life with Sirius could be very hard, unpredictable and quite frankly dangerous! You see Harry my boy, I just cant let you stay with Sirius. Your aunt and uncle's house is safe for you and living among muggles allows you escapism from the many nasty things said in our world.

As for the Triwizard Tournament I have been speaking with Barty Crouch and we have managed to get you out of the whole nasty business. Honnestly, it was insane to have you forced into such an advanced contest in the first place. Especially with all the danger involved! Now I understand that Rita Skeeter will no doubt have something to say, but Harry my boy, you must tell everyone that it was mine and Barty's decision and that you had no say in this what so ever.

Now my boy, I expect you are eager to get back to your best friend young mister Weasley. Of you go now then my boy." Dumbledore rambled. he swivelled his chair round and mad of into another room.

When he was gone Harry rushed back to the common room so that he and Hermione could attack their mountain of homework.

Harry relayed all that Dumbledore had said to Hermione.

"Well Harry, I think it's absolutely insane of him to choose Vernon and Petunia over Sirius! Though I must say I am glad that Dumbledore's got you out of the tournament. It isn't like you haven't enough on your plate!" Hermione grumbled.

Harry just nodded. He was so very disappointed about him and Sirius. He certainly did not want to be in the one to tell his Godfather. In fact he did not want to even be in the same room! 'Oh well Harry' he thought. 'At least you don't have any more dragons coming to eat you!'


	5. Chapter 5

Hey There Readers,

Thanks so much for all the positive vibes I'm getting from the reviews! It so nice that I am getting such nice words from people about my story! I do find all suggestions very useful so please keep on sending me ideas. Thanks again, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

The Christmas holidays were rapidly approaching. Harry and Hermione were getting more and more excited about spending it with Sirius. Ron had not however been so pleased to find out Harry would be spending it with his godfather; as he had been planning to invite Harry round to his. Harry decided not to tell Ron that Hermione was coming with him as he would probably go insane, beg Harry to let him come too (so Hermione felt awkward) or worst of all begin asking questions about why Hermione would not be with her parents.

Ron did however beg Harry to let him come. "Harry, please! Mum will let me come. We won't tell her it's Sirius. We'll say I'm just staying here, at Hogwarts. Please Harry! your my best mate, and I'd really like to see Sirius again," Ron pleaded.

Harry looked down awkwardly. "Er, Look Ron; mate. As much as I'd like to have you round, it is just going to be me and Sirius. You know, sleeping rough. And I don't think there'll be much food, or a comfy bed, or any warm fire and you wont be with your family. After all, Christmas is all about family isn't it? Sirius is my family and Ginny and your brothers and your mum and dad are yours. I hardly know Sirius and I really want to find out more, on my own," Harry muttered.

Ron frowned but nodded before slumping off somewhere in a mood. Hermione snorted into here copy of the daily prophet.

"What an idiot. Like he'd really be up to sleeping rough. He's far too used to stuffing his face with Mrs Weasley's dratted cooking! Anyway, you hardly know Sirius but he doesn't know him at all." Hermione murmured.

Snape was not making potions any easier an ordeal for Harry. He took most glee in smiling, snorting, picking fun at Harry and making him feel both useless and worthless in the most terrible ways. He often tipped Harry's potion directly into the flames and smeared at his attempts of complicated potions. once he even threw the contents of his cauldron full on at Harry! Hermione was of course outraged. However when she stood up and shouted at Snape saying that his bullying and abuse of his post had gone far enough; Snape retaliated with the deduction of 500 points. At this there were many groans and whispered complaints as well as curses thrown at poor Hermione.

She did not look down in shame as she had in times before. Instead she looked up with pride and confidence as she shot a cunning smile at Harry. Harry could not understand why on earth the loosing of 500 points would be anything to smile about. However, when he saw her and McGonagall slip off at the end of dinner he realised that she was now off to tell of Snape so that he could not take the mick out of Harry any more. Harry was so embarrassed. He had no doubt that McGonagall would soon come after Harry seeking confirmation and a statement also quite likely. That would be a most awkward confrontation, Harry thought to himself.

Harry waited in the common room for Hermione to come up. When she did it was clear that she had not expected Harry to wait up to her. She looked down nervously. Harry stood up and took her hand. He led her to the sofa in front of the fire. She looked away shyly. And then burst into words.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry, Snape has been such a pig and, oh when he threw that potion at you, well Harry I just lost it. McGonagall says that she was appalled. She has gone to Dumbledore about it but doubts that he'll do anything so intends to act herself. she has re-awarded the points although she did say that I was wrong to shout at a professor like that," She smiled and brushed her hair from her eyes. "But she did say that she would have done the same herself."

Harry chuckled at this. Hermione practically beamed to hear his laughs. "So you're not terribly angry at me then?" she asked.

"Well," Harry said honestly. "I don't know Mione. You were very wrong to shout at Snape and get yourself into trouble for me, and you completely humiliated me by going to McGonagall -you didn't even ask!- and I just don't know if I am so up for forgiving this right now!" Harry teased.

"I'm sorry Harry! Really I am! please Harry I didn't mean to embarrass you, I was only trying to help," Hermione cried distraughtly.

"Mione, I'm kidding! I do forgive you; though I must admit I was pretty annoyed that you went to McGonagall without me. Oh well, what's done is done." Harry sighed.

"You are truly wicked Harry! Making me all worried like that," Hermione muttered

The two giggled softly and then, kicking off her shoes, Hermione curled up on the sofa with her head on Harry's shoulder.

The next morning at breakfast Harry and Hermione were picked up by McGonagall and taken straight to Professor Dumbledore's office. The confrontation of Dumbledore was just as awkward as Harry had imagined and more.

"Harry, My Dear Boy, if there is something worrying you, you know that you can always come directly to me. I am both pleased and displeased with your actions though Miss Granger. I am pleased that you came to Professor McGonagall but so very displeasd with your actions towards Professor Snape! Did it not occur to you that you could have avoided this bad behaviour by coming straight to another Proffessor instead of taking matters into your own hands. This was both stupid and extremely disrespectful." Dumbledore drowned.

"That's a tad harsh Albus," McGonagall uttered. "Miss Granger was clearly taken aback and deeply upset by Severus' actions, which were horrendous! Throwing a potion at a student is unthinkable. Slughorn would never have dreamed of it!"

"Yes well, do not worry Minerva, I shall be speaking with Severus. Now Mr Potter and Miss Granger. but where is the third. Where is the young Mr Weasley? Should he not be here also? After all, he is your best friend. Should he not be by your side also Harry?" Dumbledore hissed.

"Mr Weasley has had no part in this particular event Albus. I did not think it nessisary to bring along the entire class!" McGonagall butted in. Harry was so glad of it. He wasn't sure what he would have said but it would have probably been very false.

Harry and Hermione where dismissed shortly afterwards. As they sat back down at the Gryfindor breakfast table Lupin's owl flew in and dropped Harry a letter. Harry tore it open eagerly. It read:

Dear Harry,

How are you? I realise that you are probably not expecting to hear from me, but dear old Pads has asked me to pass on to you and Hermione some information about Christmas. When you get off the train myself and Tonks will pick you up and take you to a secret location in which Padfoot has an inherited family home. Now Harry, I've received a letter from McGonagall concerning you, Hermione, Severus and a cauldron full of potion. Well as you can imagine, Paddy was not at all happy about this. In fact it took me a whole half hour to calm the old dog down enough so that he may speak like a rational human being. Ah well Harry I must be off. Dumbledore has me recruiting others of my kind so that they may join us in the fight that he keeps going on about. honestly it isn't as if he who must not be named is coming back for a last fight is it? Anyway, Albus has been to good to me so the least I can do is find him a few more friends right?

must go now Harry, Love to Hermione.

keep up your studies. See you soon my friend

Love Always Remus 'Moony' Lupin x

"Well Harry, recruiting for Dumbledore eh. It'll be nice to see Remus again. Who is this Tonks though?" Hermione asked.

"No idea. Remus seems to not mind her mustling in though so she must be alright." Harry Muttered.

"Hey Harry, do you think she's another relative of yours or something? because you know all pureblood witches and wizards are related however distantly. maybe it's a cousin of your or maybe your dad's or Sirius' or Remus'" Hermione suggested.

"That's a good point Mione. You are right about pureblood families though!" Harry uttered.

The bell went and the two friends made their way off to charms together, arm in arm...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there Readers, I'm really enjoying writing and receiving feedback so if you are enjoying my story please do REVIEW xxxx

thanks again, your loyal writer...

* * *

It was December the 20th and the snow was so thick about and the wind was so high that the students of Hogwarts had to cling together in groups I order to reach Hogsmead station and The Hogwarts Express.

Harry and Hermione however had already set about having fun. They had shared a snow ball fight with Fred and George, helped some first years build their snowman, and helped Hagrid wind his mile long scarf around his neck. At this moment, despite the high winds and knee deep snow, Hermione was on Harry's back as they raced Neville and Dean towards the train.

Truth be told this entire charade was very unlike Hermione, but she had set herself a goal to have as much fun with Harry and Sirius before they had to face the bank. Harry was very surprised to be honest. Although it had been his idea to get Hermion in the Christmas spirit he really thought that she would object. He was optimistic about his own bank visit. Sirius had seemed very excited but Harry really was very nervous. He had never been fond of the Gringotts goblins, especially their eyes- which he found very mysterious and spooky.

Harry managed to get a compartment of their own. They spent an hour just talking and laughing together. When the sweet trolley witch came past Harry bought them a pumpkin pastie, liquorish wand and 5 chocolate frogs each. they had quite the feast but just as they were about to play exploding snap Ron walked in.

"Harry mate! So you've been down here all this time. We're up the other end. Ditch Granger and come play magic chess with us! Fred and George have managed to get on the wrong side of one of the Slytherin Prefects and are hiding in the luggage compartment. It's hilarious mate. Come on, you gotta see it!" Ron shouted.

"Oh calm down Ronald! There's no need to shout!" Hermione cried as she flung down her cards in the most exasperated way.

"Shut up Hermione! Like Harry wants to stay here with you! your just a goody goody cow! Poor Harry has probably been trying to escape for ages!" Ron retaliated.

"Er, Actually Ron. We were just about to play exploding snap. You can play as well if you want." Harry offered awkwardly. He desperately hoped Ron would say no!

"Oh okay. Nah thanks I'll just go back to Ginny. She'll be wondering where I am," Ron muttered. His ears went perfectly scarlet!

"Merry Christmas Ron! Pass it on to everyone, oh and thank Mrs Weasley for the offer of Christmas at hers." Harry called after a fast retreating Ron.

Hermione sniggered and Harry caught her eye and laughed too.

The pair got back to their game and as the train pulled into the station an eager Harry and Hermione jumped off and ran to meet Lupin.

"Remus! It's great to see you!" Harry laughed as hugged his Father's friend.

"Oh yes Professor Lupin it's amazing to see you again. Are you well?" Hermione asked. As she too hugged her previous DADA teacher.

At Remus' side was a woman with violet hair, Bright blue eyes and light sun kissed skin.

"Wotcher you two! I'm..." The young woman began.

"This is Nymphadora Tonks. She is an Auora." Remus interrupted.

"Honestly Remus! If you call me Nymphadora once more I shan't talk to you! It's just Tonks you two. You'd call yourself something else if your idiot of a mother called you Nymphadora!" Tonks grumbled lightly.

"Well then Harry, Hermione and TONKS shall we head off? I know that there is one little dog wagging his tail wildly waiting for the two of you." Remus joked as he put his arms around the two fifth years.

They came out of platform 9 and 3/4's barrier so that they could hop on the 2:20 to Central London.

"Where is home Remus?" Hermione asked as she stared out the window.

"Well, er, best not talked about here but roughly well Central London." Lupin muttered quietly.

Harry nodded. he knew better than to expect nobody from the ministry to not be hiding somewhere (maybe even on this train) attempting to gather info on Sirius. It didn't take long for the four of them to reach their destination. After walking down around 4 maybe 5 streets Remus holted and rummaged in his Jacket for a piece of paper. On it was written:

House of Black, 12 Grimmauld Place, Central London, England

"Memorise that Harry, Hermione. Say it over in your head. Think that address. Think that address!" Lupin murmured.

Harry and Hermione closed their eyes and thought madly about what they had just seen.

"Okay you can open ya peepers now you two." Tonks uttered digging the two of them in the ribs.

Hermione jumped half the way to France when she saw a whole new house had appeared between number 11 and 13.

"In we go." Lupin said guiding the two kids across the road and up to the door. "Silent as you go in now."

As Remus unlocked the door Harry led the way inside. It was really a very dingy little hallway. It was a very narrow hall too so they all walked in single file. As it widened a little Remus pushed forward and led them through to the lounge. Harry walked in and was immediately lept on by his godfather who gave him a hug. Just as in Hogsmead, Sirius hugged Hermione too. Kissing her hair. Remus and Tonks received the same welcome.

"Well Harry, welcome home!" Sirius laughed. Remus left to go make tea and Tonks left with him so that Sirius could catch up with Harry and Hermione. They talked about Hagrid, McGonagall, Moody and Dumbledore. Sirius was eager to hear about the yule ball having been sent pictures of Harry in his robes and Hermione in her heart-stopping dress! That particular convo was a tad awkward. However when they got to the subject of Snape Sirius came into his protective Godfatherly element.

"Bloody Git! How dare he touch you never mind through a bubbling bloody potion at you?! And how dare he shout at you Mione for sticking up for Harry after his atrocious behaviour?! Snivilus that git I really do hope that one day his bloody potions bubble so high it spills over him and vaporizes him!" Sirius spat. "Well thank you Hermione. At least something was said to Minerva McGonagall. She'll do something though it shan't mean chucking old snivels out on the street. Perhaps I shall have to wait for that."

Just then Tonks and Remus returned. They sat down too and the conversation turned to Tonks.

"Did you know Tonks is my second cousin? Yeah, her Mum Adromedra was my favourite cousin you know." Sirius said happily.

"You know what, Remus, I don't think violet is really my colour. Does it make me look a tad pale Sirius? What do you two think? Yes I reckon I'll go pink instead." Tonks chuckled.

She screwed up her face in the most odd of ways. And then PUFF. Her Violet hair turned Bubble Gum Pink!

"Golly! How on earth did you do that Tonks?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Our Tonks is a Metamorphagus!" explained Remus...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there Readers, I am really pleased that I am getting so many reviews, so do please keep them coming. It is so nice to have loads of positive comments coming through although I am so pleased that I am also getting friendly corrections and ideas for my story. I have received a suggestion of a magical guardian for Hermione but am torn on who to choose. Here is my short list:

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Adromedra, Kingsley or Mad eye Moody

please vote via reviews as to who I should choose. Voting will end at the end of November so vote now for your favourite!

thanks, your loyal writer ...

* * *

"Wow Tonks! That's incredible! Er, what exactly is a metamorphagus?" Harry asked.

"It means I can change my appearance at will. It was pretty darn useful for my auora training. I passed my camouflage exam with flying colours and I never revised once!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Can you learn to be one?" Harry questioned eagerly.

"Afraid not pal, most wizards have to use potions or spells to change their appearance. Bet you wouldn't mind hiding that scar of yours sometime." Tonks joked.

Harry went very red and mumbled that he might have thought about it briefly. Sirius just laughed.

"Harry, I don't recon ditching your scar will make you any less recognisable! You're far too well known now!" He said matter-o-factly.

Sirius showed Harry and Hermione to their rooms. Harry was in a guest room and Hermione was in Sirius' younger brothers old room. Initially she was slightly worried as Regulus Black had been a known death eater.

Judging Hermione's unsure expression Remus quickly said, "Don't worry Hermione, Sirius, Tonks and I have had the room apart. All the rooms in fact. It is 100% safe."

Hermione let out a relieved sigh as she threw her bag down onto her bed.

Harry and Sirius carried on along the corridor to a room with a sign hanging on the nail. It read 'Harry James Potter's Room'. Although it was decorated with brooms and an owls that looked like Hedwig it was clear that the room had been prepared for baby Harry rather than the 14 year old that stood in the doorway now. He went and sat on the bed. It was small but not tiny. He had a white wardrobe and bedside table. There was, he noticed, 3 photographs on the bedside table. he picked them up to look at them and his heart nearly stopped all together.

In the first Photograph James Potter sat on a sofa with his arm around Lily who was holding a new baby Harry. All smiling. Baby Harry was waving.

In the second Photograph Sirius (Who looked a deal younger and less wearied) holding Harry, who could only have been a few months old. Sirius was rocking back and forth and Harry was smiling widely and clapping.

In the third Photograph James, Remus and Sirius were all pulling faces with Lily in the middle laughing. They were all hugging. All smiling. All happy.

"I thought you might like those." Sirius muttered putting his arm around Harry.

"There amazing. Thank you Sirius. But, how come I have a whole room?" Harry asked looking around properly as he tried to stop the tears falling.

"Well, what kind of Godfather would I be if I wasn't prepared for sleepovers?" Sirius joked light-heartedly. "You came here about 8 times you know. Only if your parents had to meet with Dumbledore. It was pretty damn impossible to prise you out of Lily's arms. Remus used to come too. help me take care of you. His rooms on your left, mine's on the right. Harry... I... I hope you like your room. I haven't really had much time to update it. I only got the bed yesterday. Took me and Remus 4 hours to work out how to put together the damn thing. I think muggles call it a flat pack easy kit, and putting it together DIY. I got it from that Ikea place. Muggles everywhere! Food was good though. Almost as good as Lily's, those meatballs." Sirius continued on a slightly more sad tone as he reminisced.

"Sirius, Dumbledore said I can't come here this summer. He said I'll have to go back to the Dursley's. But Sirius I can't! I just can't! Will you come and get me? Can I not just stay here and be an outlaw like you?" Harry begged his Godfather.

"Of course you can come here Harry. I might have to send Remus though. Just in case," Sirius replied.

The two wizards smiled broadly at each other then hugged.

* * *

That evening, after dinner, Remus managed to guide the conversation onto Hermione.

"Don't get me wrong Hermione, I think its great that you're here. And it's certainly good fun. But, why aren't you at home. Spending Christmas with your parents?" Remus asked innocently. He had no idea what was to come.

Harry flashed Remus a worried look that screamed 'You should not have said that!'.

He squeezed Hermione's hand and whispered in her ear, "Just say it Mione you'll have to sooner or later."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. She told them everything. From beginning to end, with no detail left out.

Sirius, Remus and Tonks were shocked. They were angry at the death eaters, sad for Hermione, worried for her future, and guilty about Remus asking.

"Hermione I am so sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I really am very sorry." Remus mumbled.

"Nonsense Remus, you weren't to know. Actually I am quite glad I have it off my chest. I didn't like having to keep it to myself. I found it terribly hard that I was forcing Harry to keep quiet too!" Hermione muttered.

"So that is why you said that you had to go to the muggle bank. I did wonder." Sirius uttered.

Harry was very proud of Hermione. He could not remember loosing his parents but still found it hard now. Hermione was managing to keep it together very well; and she had just told three people all about it without breaking down in the middle. She was incredible! But he knew it wouldn't last forever.

"Excuse me," Hermione sniffed as she quickly slipped out the room.

Everyone stood up to follow her but Tonks quickly said, "Girl to girl," and slipped out after the young witch.

The three wizards sat down in silence.

"Does Dumbledore know?" Remus asked.

"No, Hermione said that I was to definitely not tell him in case he sent her of to some distant aunt and uncle somewhere." Harry murmured awkwardly.

Sirius laughed. "I bet he would that Git!"

"Sirius! Have a little respect. It's Dumbledore we're talking about he'd do what he thought best!" Remus almost shouted at his friend in shock.

"Yeah right, what he thought was best. Best for himself! You have no idea Remus. You have no idea!" Sirius growled at the thought of that pompous git who had ripped him from Harry and Remus and packed him of to Azkaban and Harry of to Privet Drive...


	8. Chapter 8

Hey readers, thanks for all the reviews I'm getting (really appreciated). Don't forget to vote on who you think Hermione's magical guardian should be. Here's a reminder of your choices with the amount of votes they have so far:

Sirius: 0 Remus: 1 Tonks: 4 Andromedra: 4 Kingsley: 0 Mad-eye-Moody: 0

Just to let you know Kingsley will be fitted into the story at some point. I don't know whether it would be the best idea though as I wasn't planning on having him for a while.

Voting closes November 30th

Thanks again, Your loyal writer...

* * *

"Sirius, what do you mean? I don't understand. Dumbledore helped you escape. Shouldn't you have, at least, faith in him over his students?" Remus stuttered all confused. What was this hate that his friend had for his saviour? Nothing made sense!

Sirius sighed. He hadn't planned on mentioning it just yet.

"Not tonight Remus. Tonks and Hermione should be here." He snarled. With that he stalked off to his room.

"Do you think I should go after him Remus?" Harry asked. It pained him to see Sirius like this.

"No Harry, leave him. He'll come when he's ready." Remus muttered. "God Harry, what am I doing wrong? That's two people I've forced out the room."

"It's nothing Remus. Hermione is very emotional right now and, well, Sirius I am worried about but it most definitely isn't your fault!" Harry reassured his ex teacher and friend.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Harry came down to Remus and Tonks who were already up and had the kettle on. He bid them good morning and sat down by Tonks.

Just then Hermione slipped in. She was wearing a knee length Holly berry coloured dress with skin tights and black ankle boots.

"I think that I must apologise for my ridiculous dramatics last night," Hermione said brightly. "I do hope you'll forgive me, I wasn't quite myself."

Harry was about to object and say it was perfectly reasonable; but Remus kicked his foot so he just nodded like the other two.

Harry jumped up to make some toast and just as they were about to begin, Sirius walked in and sat down on one of the seats. Harry threw a piece of toast (like you would throw a Frisbee) at him and he caught it in his mouth. He winked at Harry and joined a pleasant breakfast.

It was quite a quiet affair as they four only swapped a few comments about the weather and how they slept.

After everyone had finished eating Sirius cleared his throat (Hermione nodded at Harry. He supposed Remus had said something to the girls).

"I apologise for last night Remus. The only reason I didn't just tell you what was going on then and there was because I felt it necessary for the girls to be present.

It is important that you know that Dumbledore is not to be trusted. Not at all. This whole 'doing it for the greater good' malarkey was invented simply to control every aspect of Harry's life.

James and Lily instructed me thst by absolutely no means were you to go to the Dursleys. They said that if anything ever happened to them that Harry was to come and live with me. And if anything were to happen me Harry was to go to Remus, Amelia Bones, Minerva McGonagall, The Longbottom's or to Flitwick. Dumbledore knew this and yet he threw you to the very people who you were by no means at all to ever even see.

I was secret keeper for James and Lily, but I asked them to change to Pettigrew. Dumbledore performed the switching charm. He knew I was innocent and yet he ordered for me to be sent to Azkaban without a trial so that Harry would never no of me.

This was all so that when you came to Hogwarts Harry would know nothing of magic and worship Dumbledore and think of him as a Grandfather like figure to who's guidance should always be followed. This would give him great power. He announced himself Harry's magical guardian which allowed him to take Harry's seat in the Winzengamont. Harry, you have a seat because, upon your parents death, you are now Lord Potter. This also gave him access to your vaults.

With this power he set up a marriage contract between you and Miss Ginny Weasley. You are to be married on her 17th birthday when all of your wealth becomes accessible to the entire Weasley family. The only people who know of this contract are Molly, Percy, Ron and Ginny herself. Upon meeting you at the station Molly ordered Ron to become friends with you. She told him and Percy everything. Ginny already knew. Ever since you were two years old you have been betrothed to Ginny;and Molly has been taking 100 Galleons from your vault every month!

Now, when I escaped from Azkaban last year, Dumbledore saw how much you had grown attached to me. He then allowed you to grant me freedom so that you would consider him almighty and worship him more. He allowed me to have you here this Christmas only because he wanted to tighten his grip on you even more.

That is all," Sirius explained.

Harry was furious.

"I don't worship him. I might have looked up to him but he is no God. He is certainly less that mud now! So he has my seat on the Winzengamont, Ron is a prick and a con, Molly's a fraud and I have to marry Ginny! After all the abuse I endured at the Dursleys, I now find out that he was specifically instructed that I wasn't supposed to go there! I hate him!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, what do you mean abuse?" Hermione stuttered terrified.

"Accio Pensieve. Show us harry," Remus garbled.

Harry put his wand to his temple and drew out several shimmering wisps. His hand shook as he tossed them into the bowl.

Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and Tonks were plunged into Harry's spine chilling memories.

A small, thin boy wearing glasses aged about 6 in leaning over a hob frying bacon and eggs. One skinny woman, one fat man, and one huge boy walk in and sit down at the table. "Boy! Breakfast. Now!" Yells the fat man. The skiny little boy is shakeing as he carries over 3 ginormous plates of food. The fat man looks down at his plate. "My Egg is burnt at the edges you idiot! You will pay for this!" He yells. Grabbing the young boy by his unruly hair he drags him outside and beats him. He then takes the boys glasses. He takes off his belt and chases the half blind child around the garden wipping him harshly. When he is content he grabs the boys ear and flings him inside and into the cupboard under the he lies silently crying and bleeding

The small Boy is now aged 8. He is at school at parents evening. The fat man is told that Harry does well in his general studies but could use some help with his mathamatics. He is then told that Dudley is doing very badly at all subjects and is a known school bully. Back home the fat man wrips off his belt and mercilessly wips the boy until he blacks out. When sight comes back, the fat boy is kicking him in the ribs and he then jumps on his arm and shatters it.

The boy is 10 and he is waking up in hospital plugged to machines and with a tube down his throat. The doctor reads out his injures: 5 broken ribs, 1 fractured wrist one broken arm, a break in the jaw severe head wounds, severe scaring from whipping and a broken nose. when he goes home he is whipped just as mercilessly; then thrown into his cupboard.

When Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and Tonks returned to reality, Hermione was crying, Tonks was shocked into silence, Remus had tears off anger in his eyes and Sirius was screeming.

Sirius ran for the door. "I'll kill those muggles for what they have done!" He cried out in anger and pain.

Remus jumped in front of the door but Sirius transformed and bound down the corridor. Harry darted after him and heaved the howling dog inside.

"Why didn't you say it was that bad Harry?" Hermione sobbed.

"That was nothing! Nothing at all. You should have seen them when I first came home from Hogwarts! I nearly died!" Harry shrugged.

He had [Sirius Dog] on his lap and was battling to keep him down.

"Harry, I am so sorry!" Remus gasped only really beginning to be able to breathe. "I failed you Harry, Oh Sirius. Lily is going to kill us!" He cried.

Then everything stopped...

"My mum is going to?..."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Readers, thanks for all the good reviews!

Don't forget to vote for who you want as Hermione's magical guardian. In case you have forgotten or other wise want to know, here are the contestants:

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Andromedra, Kingsley, Mad Eye Moody

Vote now! Voting closes 30th November so Vote now!

Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

"Remus! Sirius! What do you mean ARE going to kill you? What are you on about? My parents have been dead 13 years! I'm pretty sure you mean 'would have been'" Harry gabbled. His head hurt. He felt dizzy and sick. He was hopeful but didn't want to be hurt. He was shaking violently and was struggling to keep his breathing regular.

"Remus! I was going to ease him into it! Now his head will spin and he will get him self all hysterical!" Sirius sighed at his friend.

"I'm sorry Sirius!" Remus uttered awkwardly.

"It's not your fault Remus. In fact I think it's good Harry'll know. The sooner the better really." Tonks reassured the werewolf.

"Er, is anyone actually going to explain?" Hermione asked in vain.

The three adults carried on talking, deciding how to explain it all, as if Harry and Hermione were not there at all. Then Harry just got fed up.

"Explain NOW!" Harry shouted.

Slightly taken aback Sirius began, "Well Harry, you know that wizard photographs are able to speak. Well, don't lose your head, because it isn't really your parents, but..."

"Harry, I think that you had better come down to the basement." Remus muttered worriedly.

Harry and Hermione followed Tonks, Remus and Sirius downstairs but when they came to the door Sirius ordered Harry to stay put.

Harry and Hermione immediately pressed their ears to the door. This is what they got:

It really is him... changed a lot... big boy now... friend Hermione... Dead parents... we think death eaters... he's outside the door... Ok I'll get him.

Remus poked his head around the door. "Harry you and Hermione can come in now." He said.

Harry walked into the large, dank, empty basement.

"Oh James! He so much like you! So much! Harry!" a female voice cried.

Harry looked up in surprise to see a photograph that had been blown up to cover the entire wall. In the photo stood his mum and dad. James Potter's smile was the biggest Harry had ever seen. It screamed pride, happiness and contentment. There were tears in Lily Potter's eyes.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry whispered.

His parents nodded and then... Everything went black.

"Sirius move! I want to see him. Is he all right Remus? Poor Harry! I cant imagine how confusing this must be for him. I feel bad. Oh God, he's coming to," Lily babbled.

"Harry? Are you alright son?" James Potter asked his 14 year old son worriedly.

"Er yeah. Sorry about that. I guess I just didn't expect it," Harry murmured embarrassedly.

"We understand Harry. You are quite a shock too! 14, Sirius said. But that's not possible. You were only 1 years old!" Lily said attempting to ease her teenaged son.

"I guess Sirius told you about the Dursley's," Harry muttered. miserably at the thought of his aunt, uncle and cousin.

"What! How do you know about them?" Lily demanded.

"I lived there full time until Hogwarts!" Harry explained. "I still technically live there now."

"What? Why? How come you don't live here with Sirius?" James questioned his beloved son.

"Dumbledore sent Sirius to Azkaban and Pettigrew went free. Hermione and I helped Sirius escape last year. Pettigrew got away though." Harry answered.

"Sirius that's awful. But why wasn't he with you Remus?" Lily demanded.

"Well, um, Dumbledore said that Harry would not be safe being raised by a werewolf," Remus stammered shamefully.

"What about all the other people I suggested?" Lily cried almost breaking into tears.

"He said it was for the greater good," Sirius and Remus chorused.

"Er, Excuse me Mr and Mrs Potter, I am Hermione Granger-I'm a school friend of Harry's, but I think you should know about all of the beatings and abuse Harry was put through," Hermione cut in nervously.

"ABUSE?!" Lily screeched.

"Oh boy," The Maurauders sighed...


	10. Chapter 10

Hey readers, wasn't really sure where to go with this chapter but oh well keep reviewing and don't forget top vote

Thanks, Your Loyal Writer

"well done Hermione. Now the cat is amongst the pigeons!" Sirius moaned.

Lily shot him a look that could kill! Her lip curled.

"Well, what have you got to say for your self? Some Godfather! Why didn't you say anything?" Lily spat.

"Now calm down Lils. Sirius isn't a bad Godfather! Even if he had wanted to tell you, we only found out like half an hour ago!" Remus pleaded in an attempt to calm down the tension in the room.

"Harry, son, start from the beginning. Tell us about what those sons of a banshee did." James Potter said.

"Er, Sirius, can portraits see pensieve memories?" Harry asked desperately.

"I dunno Harry. Can you James?" Sirius muttered pushing the ball back out of his court. After Lily's hurtful words he had just wanted to hide in the background so that no emotions would show.

James just shrugged. "Worth a try I guess."

Remus held the pensieve right up to the portrait. Lily and James held hands and then leaned forwards and were sucked into Harry's memories.

When they emerged James was scarily angry and Lily collapsed onto the floor in fits of tears. Harry stood there awkwardly watching his parents reaction to his abusive growing up.

"Don't cry mum, it isn't so bad. They don't beat me so much now coz they're scared that Sirius will come and get them." Harry uttered. He much regretted it though when this only increased his mum's sobs.

Hermione and Harry just looked at each other then awkwardly slipped from the room. Within seconds, Sirius too had legged it from the awkward situation that was Harry's parents room.

Remus desperately managed to escape also but his bid for freedom took a great deal longer.

"Oops, I'm afraid that was all my fault Harry, I'm sorry. I thought it was best; but now I've caused a break down!" Hermione whispered shamefully.

"It's ok Mione, though, I don't think that I had better go down there again. At least not for a while." Harry muttered.

"No Harry. You must go down sooner rather than later. It'll hurt their feelings if they think that you're avoiding them." Remus advised wisely.

"I agree Harry. You shouldn't avoid your parents. Believe me, I've tried it and it never works out very well!" Tonks said backing up Remus one hundred percent.

The only person who wasn't taking part in the conversation was Sirius, who had sneaked off somewhere while Remus was speaking.

Harry excused himself from the conversation and went in look of his godfather.

He found him in his room, which looked as if it hadn't been tidied since his school days.

His bed was pressed up againt the far wall. A wardrobe was to its left. A desk, piled high with books, parchment and ink, and various other objects which Harry daren't touch. The walls were absolutely plastered with Gryfindor posters, flags and scarfs. The whole room screamed individuality from the rest of the house.

Underneath the bed a tail was just about visible to Harry. He crouched down and pulled out the dog who the tail belonged to. When He placed him on the bed, the dog transformed back into Sirius.

"Harry, do you think I'm a bad Godfather? I mean, I would have done anything to have been there for you growing up, but, I was in Azkaban. Does that make me a bad Godfather? I suppose it does really, you were supposed to be my responsibility but instead you were taken away to those bloody muggles and abused like hell! I am sorry Harry. I suppose you wont want o see me any more. I know Lily will never trust me again. As for James, he'll never want to see me again." Sirius groaned sadly. He let out a small howl and hung his head.

Harry's jaw dropped. He felt terrible. He put his arm around his beloved Godfather and said in the most reassuring way possible, "Sirius, of course I don't hate you and do want to see you! You're he one who only just found out about all of this, not me. I don't blame you for my… erm… patchy childhood. So don't blame yourself. You know what my mum's like… she is just, well, horrified. But not at you, at the Dursley's! She is just trying to find a peson to blame and you fitted the profile. She'll get over it. And as for dad, even if he wanted to, I don't think he could ever hate you! Come back down. We could get a packed lunch ready and all go out for a picnic? It would be nice for you to get out of here and have a bit of fun. Though you'd have to be a dog the whole time."

Sirius looked Harry square in the eye and the two hugged.

"Come on then Little Prongs, les go make some sandwiches," Sirius laughed warmly.

* * *

Harry, Padfoot, Remus, Tonks and Hermione spent a wonderful afternoon in Winter Wonderland, Hyde Park. Harry, Hermione and Tonks went on all the rides while Remus and Padfoot stayed grounded so they could get hot dogs all round.

Then they went ice-skating. Padfoot on ice had got to be the funniest thing that Harry had ever seen. He had insisted on joining the others on the ice but had decided against the skating boots as he felt that his paws would give him a great advantage. He slipped and slided all over the place and even Hermione and Remus were completely cracking up laughing.

After grabbing some hot chocolate Tonks insisted on dragging the others over to meet Santa! After waiting inline for half an hour Tonks realised that all she wanted for Christmas was….(Harry, Sirius and Hermione were not aloud to hear what she said but when she did she went very red and Remus looked away awkwardly). Hermione asked for new books and some fancy perfume that she had been bought by her parents last year. Harry asked for some new clothes as wearing Dudley's old ones was beginning to drive him crazy. Remus asked for world peace but had to settle for some new books. Sirius barked crazily as if trying to ask for something too but Santa just patted his head and waved goodbye to the group.

* * *

That night Harry had a terrible nightmare about Malfoy, snakes and Snape. He decided to go along with Remus' instructions about seeing his parents sooner rather than later.

He spent a long time chatting with them and Lily begged over and over for forgiveness for her performance earlier. James asked Harry if Sirius was alright and asked him to pass on an apology from him. Harry decided that he would feel safer if he slept down there for the rest of the night. Lily and James were more than happy with this arrangement.

* * *

In the morning Harry crept out leaving his parents to sleep. He was absolutely parched and so made his way towards the dining room/kitchen. As he opened the door he was more than shocked at what he saw inside.

Remus and Tonks were pressed up against the wall of the dining room snogging intimately. Harry was standing awkwardly, just hidden, behind the door. He could not believe that his second cousin and his ex professor were completely into each other. This was so creepy! And definitely not the way he had planned to wake up this morning!...


	11. Chapter 11- The Order of The Hippogriff

Hey readers, Thanks to your voting I have now been able to give Hermione a Magical Guardian. Read on to find out who has been chosen. Hoping this chapter will tie up some stuff and should shape up the story really nicely. Thanks for your support and do please review coz I'm no genius and do need some good ideas from you lot! Thanks again, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

Harry staggered back, determined not to be seen. As dry as his throat was; he decided to give his glass of water a miss. He nimbly leaped up the stairs and when back in his room quickly dressed in some jeans, a shirt and jumper. Just as he was tying up the shoe lace on his trainers, Hermione peaked around the door.

"Harry! You're up early! Gosh, I, er, I just was passing and I thought I'd say good morning. I was going to go downstairs to grab a glass of water." Hermione murmured.

She was dressed in some pink slouch shorts and a white vest. Harry looked down awkwardly as he realised that she was still in her pj's.

Just as she turned to leave he cried out, "Wait Hermione! You can't go downstairs! Not yet."

Hermione was utterly bamboozled. "What are you talking about Harry? Why ever not?" She asked.

"Because, er, because… I think there is a Bogart in the cupboard….. and I was going to ask Remus to take a look." Harry stuttered as he desperately tried to cover for his dads friend.

"Don't be silly Harry, Remus taught us how to finish off a Bogart last year. If we go asking him to do it he'll think that we didn't learn anything from him! And that's not right." Hermione said trying to keep up her pride.

"Er, did I say, did I say Bogart? I meant, erm, I, er, meant…. A Cornish pixie. Like in our first year. Yeah, a pixie, that's it." Harry continued quickly.

"Oh, yes they were a nightmare. Ok Harry, we'll leave it to Remus." Hermione muttered.

Harry sighed in relief and Hermione shot him a funny look.

* * *

When the two of them made it down for breakfast they found Sirius with his feet on the table reading the Daily Prophet, Remus tidying up the room looking slightly sheepish and Tonks in the kitchen cooking what could have been breakfast for half of Hogwarts!

As the friends took their seats; Remus also sat down and pushed Sirius feet off of the table.

"Sirius, I think we had better introduce Harry and Hermione to the Order." Remus suggested to his friend.

"What Order?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Remus and I have collected in a few people from round about to put together a little defence group against, well you know, in case of old Voldy coming over for tea." Sirius explained in his typical laid back voice.

"Awesome! So who's in it?" Harry and Hermione chorused eagerly.

"Give them a call Sirius. Since Tonks is cooking for the thousands they may as well come for breakfast." Remus offered.

Sirius nodded and pulled from his pocket a small coin than looked slightly like a Muggle two-pound. He tapped it twice with his wand and it glowed red then blue then green.

All of a sudden the room was filled with a great number of witches and wizards who had just apparated in.

Sirius hopped up onto the table and shouted, "QUIET!"

Silence quickly filled the room.

"Morning everyone, as Tonks is cooking big we thought that we might as well take the opportunity to introduce you all to Harry and Hermione. All right, I know that there are a few of us so take I in turns introducing yourselves. Harry, Hermione, meet the Order of the Hippogriff! Mad Eye, why don't you start." Sirius continued.

"Mad Eye Moody, Aura" A grumpy looking, severely beaten up wizard announced.

"Dedalus Diggle"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt"

"Andromedra and Ted Tonks"

"Augusta Longbottom"

"Mundungus Fletcher"

"Amelia Bones"

"Madam Marchbanks"

"Samuel Luther"

"Robyn Burke"

"Lucas Richardson"

"Megan and Alexander Johnson"

"Ruth and Michael Bell"

"Hope Wood"

"Michelle Courner"

"Laurie McMillan"

"Xenophelius Lovegood"

"Isaac Abbot"

"Rosie Gardener"

"Sean Smitham"

"And William Gythe"

Harry and Hermione stood thoroughly shocked. Some of the names they recognised from kids at school. They realised that these people must be parents. They recognised Tonks' parents, Harry wondered if they knew about their daughter and Remus. Hermione smiled warmly at Neville's grandmother, who waved pleasantly back at her.

The young witch and wizard were practically drowned in welcomes and nice words from the order members.

Just then, Tonks came round the corner with about 30 plates of breakfast trailing behind her- Hermione immediately knew the spell to be Winguardium Leviosa.

"Oh, Hello Mum and Dad. Have you met Harry and Hermione yet then?" She asked winking at her parents.

"Oh yes." Andromedra replied happily. "She doesn't know yet though."

"She doesn't know what?" Hermione demanded.

"Er, why don't we all sit down and talk about it?" Remus suggested quickly.

So the whole Order squeezed around Sirius' dining room table and enjoyed a hearty breakfast together. Everyone was chatting jollily apart from Hermione who was staring accusingly at everyone wanting to know what on earth Mrs Tonks had meant.

When everyone had finished eating and conversation had died down Remus took up the responsibility of explaining to Hermione.

"Hermione, now I think we all know what has happened, to your parents I mean. And we have decided that rather than have Dumbledore leave you with someone like the Dursley's that we would take matters into our own hands. So, well, jus know that no one is trying to replace your parents but, well, The Tonks' said that they would gladly take you in. So, er, well there it is. What do you think?" Remus asked nervously. He knew that Hermione's magical guardians would be really important to her.

"Oh, Thank Merlin! I thought you were going to cart me off to Azkaban or something…. I mean we all know that Harry can get away with stuff but well I thought maybe, now that there are no parents to answer to, I might be in trouble. I mean I haven't exactly kept the rules all the time. In first year we intruded on that corridor and were nearly eaten by Fluffy because I knew Alohormora. And it was me who got us past that devils snare. If I hadn't then maybe Harry would have been spared from Voldemort that night. In second year I stole from Professor Snape's store to make a polyjuice potion which I shouldn't even have known about and only did because I convinced Gilderoy Lockheart to let me into the libraries restricted section. Third year I found out about Remus and refrained from speaking to anybody, even him. And I punched the day lights out of Draco Malfoy. And I used my time turner to save Sirius and Buckbeak. And this year I found out about my parents and refused to tell any Professors and was in contact secretly with the goblins about my finances. But no this is wonderful! I am very honoured." Hermione stuttered.

"Well no you've confessed we might as well jot it down in the law books." Amelia Bones laughed. "I am joking dear." She added apon seeing Hermione's horrified expression.

"So, you wont mind having a room at our place then?" Ted Tonks asked.

"Absolutely not. If you don't mind having me!" Hermione replied happily.

"And I get a little sister out of this!" Tonks squealed hugging Hermione.

After about an hour or so the Order began to apperate back home again. Hermione left with the Tonks' to move her stuff in from her old house.

"Don't worry Harry, She'll still have her guest room here though she'll be staying at the Tonks' now. I suppose she will floo over here in the mornings." Sirius said as Harry turned to go up to his room.

"Sirius? What about me? Hermione gets new guardians but I'm still stuck with the Durlsey's! Why do I have to be the one stuck with bloody evil muggles!" Harry moaned.

Sirius smiled broadly. "Harry, Amelia Bones works very closely with Fudge. And, well, Harry she's managed to convince him and Dumbledore that she has found someone who is far more suitable for you to live with. Harry, you're staying with me!" Sirius said beaming.

Harry had never been so happy in his entire life.


	12. Chapter 12- Settling in to a New Home

Hey readers, do please keep reviewing coz I do love hearing your opinions and suggestions. thanks Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

The two wizards hugged and then smiled at each other both feeling happier than ever.

"So, now that your living here….do you wanna go and get your stuff from the Durlsey's? We could take the bike and throw dung bombs at the bastards!" Sirius happily offered.

"Awesome! I cant believe I am finally getting back on your bike! Dung bombs are a definite! Have you got any? I don't have much stuff so we'll be able to fit it all in the side cart." Harry replied eagerly.

"Good about your stuff. As for do I have dung bombs; why ask when the decision has been made. Now hurry up, bring your jacket though its freezing out there!" Sirius mumbled as he fished in the cupboards for two helmets.

Just then Moony came round the corner. Sirius chucked him a hat but he threw it back saying, "I think I had better stay and defend the fort Padfoot. Anyway we shouldn't leave your cousin alone."

"Baby cousin!" Sirius retorted playfully.

"I heard that you prick! I am over age now Sirius!" Tonks shouted from the kitchen.

The three men laughed as Harry and Sirius made for the door.

"Fly safe you lunatics!" Remus chuckled.

* * *

The flight took approximately 20 minutes. Harry and Sirius both sat on the main, bike as they both felt it below Harry to squeeze into the side cart. When they arrived Petunia was watering her own little petunias. Sirius' first dung bomb smashed threw at least six of her prized flowers. Harry's first shot however smashed through Dudley's bedroom window splattering his freshly ironed bed spread.

"VERNON!" Petunia shrieked as Harry and SAirius came into land on their neatly trimmed lawn. "The freak is back and he has some ragged prisoner with him."

Vernon came waddling out of the house but when he saw Harry he gulped and shouted. "BOY! What are you doing back here?! And who is this creep that you have dared to bring with you?"

"Hello Uncle Vernon, this is my godfather, Sirius black. You know the one I told you about in the summer." Harry said calmly. He was going to enjoy this.

"Yes, that's me. The mass murderer! Yep, I've killed about 50,000 people you know. Its my most favourite hobby. Of course I always use my WAND! Yep, my WAND is the only weapon I need. And since Harry is the closest I have to family I recon I've been rubbing off a bit on him. I've taught him so much!" Sirius teased the frightened muggles.

"Oh yeah, Sirius has taught me loads of stuff! And thank god coz he's letting me move into his house. Don't worry though I'll still know where you live, even if you do move. Anyway move, now! I want to get my gear before we blow up your house! Only kidding this is only starter so I'll save that for pudding!" Harry laughed.

Obediantly his aunt and uncle stepped aside and Harry climbed the stairs in leaps and bounds in order to reach his room.

"Oh, well, er, this is a, er, nice room Harry." Sirius muttered looking around the very untidy extremely small room that was Harry's bedroom.

"I know right Sirius. It is a dump I'm afraid, but there's not much here for me to get anyway. There are only a few of my old books, some ugly old clothes and the painting that I did of Hedwig in my 2nd year." Harry uttered looking around the place he had called home.

Harry and Sirius had grabbed the last of Harry's possessions and headed back downstairs within 10 minuets. As they were leaving, Dudley came out of the living room.

"Mum, Dad, why is Harry here? Who's that man? What the hell is going on?" He groaned.

"Duddykins, Harry is leaving and not coming back. This is probably the last time you'll see your cousin." Petunia explained in her tight-lipped annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"Does that mean I get my second bedroom back now mum?" Dudley asked; his piggy eyes bulging.

"Yes Duddykins. Now, say bye bye to Harry." Petunia said.

"Bye Freak Show." Dudley muttered.

"Bye Fat boy." Harry laughed.

Vernon grumbled loudly but Petunia grabbed his arm.

"Go now. Don't come back." Vernon growled at his tall, skinny nephew.

"Well, I'd say thanks for the hospitality but since you are a load of big headed, jumped up muggles I wont bother." Sirius shouted as he and Harry hopped onto his flying bike.

The two wizards hovered over the house an pelted it entirely with left over dungbombs.

* * *

When they got back to London; Sirius and Remus both helped Harry to unpack properly and get his room just the way that he wanted it. Harry could not believe his luck, first he got to move out of the Dursley's, now he was able to have a proper, permanent bedroom of his very own!

When Andromedra, Ted and Hermione returned for dinner that night; the two best friends exchanged the days experiances.

Andromedra and Ted were very happy to have a young daughter again. "It is so nice to have a second daughter. We thought, when Dora left Hogwarts, that we would have been waving goodbye to the castle forever. It's also lovely to a Gryfindor. Dora, Ted and I were all Hufflepuff and we have never really seen Hogwarts life from the point of a Gryfindor. Well, Sirius you were one of course, but growing up you used to just lock yourself away from the family. I cant say that I blame you mind. I never thought that I would be back here. Not after I left and married Ted!" Andromedra said.

"I love the thought of having a little sister! This is going to be so fun Mione! Oh my god we can have make overs and I can help you study and we can go on girly days out. I guess you don't get that much, having Harry as a bestie! No offence pal, but boys will never understand a girls urge to shop!" Tonks laughed.

"I cant wait! When do we start?" Hermione cried happily. "I've always wanted a big sister, a role model. And, sorry Harry, but you are so right about boys, Dora."

"Well, hold your horses girls, before you start planning the spree of a life time; remember that tomorrow is Christmas eve and so you had better wait till the day after boxing day." Remus interrupted.

The two witches scowled at poor Remus who was only trying to be sensible.

"I agree girls, Now shall we sort out the sleeping arangements? Andie, you and Ted can go into your room. I suppose it will be much as you left it. I haven't actually been in since the day you left." Sirius began. "Remus, you can go in Regulus' room. I really don't think Hermione liked it in there. Harry, you are of course in your room. Hermione, you can go in Narcissa's old room. And Dora, I guess that you will be in Bellatrix's room. Remus and I have checked these. I wont dare to attempt to enter our parents rooms Andie. Merlin knows what's in there!" Sirius chuckled as he wondered about what kind of awful, dark, magical objects could be hidden in his mother and father's bedroom.

* * *

When Harry and Hermione had managed to get away from the adults they were finally able to speak freely. "Oh Harry, did you really throw dung bombs at your aunt and uncle? Harry how perfectly wonderful. I wish that I had been there. Mind you I enjoyed my day with the Tonks' very much. I do feel awful though Harry. I feel as if I am moving on to quickly, from my parents death I mean. It's like I have got myself a new family and now I might as well have never been their daughter!" Hermione whispered tearily.

"Mione, I am sure that it is not like that. Andromedra and Ted are nice people and as they said this morning. They are not trying to replace your mum and dad. And anyway, your real mum and dad would never want you to be unhappy. They wanted the best for you, Mione." Harry reassured his best friend. He hoped that he was saying the right thing as he was desperately trying to be sympathetic.

Just then Remus coughed quietly in the from the corner. "I am sorry to have been listening in but I was just passing and over heard talking and I just wondered who it was. Look Hermione, I know it is hard but as Harry said, Andromedra and Ted are only trying to help you and ease you into life without your mum and dad. I am sure that they understand your feelings and they will of course respect them. Now, I dare say that you will find a little Pre-Christmas present from Sirius, Dora and I. we have been working on it late into last night and the night before as well. I hope you like it. Go on up and open it. I want a quick word with Harry." Remus announced to the two rather startled Hogwarts students.

"Oh, er, okay, erm, Thank you Remus. I'll just go open it then. See you in a minute." Hermione stuttered.

She scampered up the stairs quickly and disappeared.

* * *

"Harry, I need your advice. Now, don't laugh Harry. But this is about Dora. You see, she and I are, well, we're dating. And I know I'm far to old for her and not nearly good enough even without my, er, problem. But somehow she loves me anyway. Well, Harry I want to marry her and I think that she wants the same but….. well how do I face the disappointment of her parents when they find out what I am?" Remus cried.

"Oh Remus, I already knew! I accidently walked in on you this morning." Harry began awkwardly. "I think it's so nice for you! I am sure that Dora will love you two being married. As for Andromedra and Ted, I am sure that they already know about you. If Dora hasn't told them and Sirius hasn't told them, then they almost certainly must know by the ministry! Remus, I think that you should ask her. Make it a Christmas surprise!" Harry uttered excitedly.

"Oh Harry, do you think?" Remus asked happily.

But before Harry could respond there was a happy screech from upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13- An Unexpected Lord

Hey readers, was kind of unsure with this chapter. I knew ruffly where I wanted it to go though. I hope you enjoy it. I'll write more soon. Please Review! Many thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

Harry, Sirius, Remus and Dora ran up the stairs towards where Hermione was staying. Andromedra and Ted came rushing round the corner looking very alarmed.

The 6 of them burst into Hermione's room to see her sitting on her bed, happy tears in her eyes holding a photo frame close to her chest.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hermione cried over and over.

Harry went and sat on the bed next to his friend.

Hermione slowly prised the photo from her chest and showed it to Harry.

Standing in the frame smiling and waving to the two teens were Hermione's parents.

"Hello young man, you must be Harry. Hermione's told us so much about you!" Hermione's mum, Emma, said smiling up at Harry.

"Wow! But they're muggles. How on earth did you three do it?" Harry asked Sirius, Remus and Dora.

"That is for us to know and you to find out!" Sirius chuckled.

"If we tell you…." Remus began.

"…..What fun would Hogwarts be?" Dora finished with a laugh.

"I don't care how you've done it. I'm just so glad that you have!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

The 7 witches and wizards spent the biggest part of an hour chatting happily to Hermione's parents. Andromedra and Ted promised most sincerely to look after Hermione. And Dora said that she too would look out for her new baby sister.

They could have spent the whole evening catching up if James and Lily hadn't invaded the photograph so that they could inform Remus about the chicken in the oven that should have been well done by now.

After a hearty meal that night everyone retired to bed quickly. As Harry excused himself Remus shot him a wink. Harry would have gone in to say goodnight to his parents, but he realised that they would probably still be upstairs in Hermione's parents frame.

The next day at breakfast, Sirius announced that as it was Christmas eve Harry should probably head to Diagon Alley to get His trip to Gringotts over with. This shopping trip suited Remus' Christmas plans very nicely.

* * *

At 08:00 Remus, Harry and Hermione flooed directly to Gringotts. Sirius led the way straight up to the Goblins head desk.

"Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter wish to speak to Ragnok please Griphook." Remus announced confidently.

"Of course Mr Lupin. Right this way if you please." Griphook sneared.

They four of them headed down a dark corridor towards a door marked 'Ragnok, Head Goblin Of Gringotts Bank'.

As they nervously entered; a Goblin, who was sitting in a chair 5 times the size of its self, looked up and said, "Ahh, Mr Potter. I have been expecting you for some time. Please do take a seat."

Harry, Remus and Hermione sat in the three chairs that Ragnok had just summoned.

"Now, I am here to read the last will and testament of one James Matthew Potter and one Lily Catherine Potter to one Harry James Potter.

Lily Potter leaves Harry her trunk in which there is a built in apartment of 5 bedrooms, one dining room, one lounge, one kitchen, two bathrooms and one pool room. She also leaves Harry her entire book collection in the hope that he may find her books both useful and inspiring.

James Potter leaves Harry his School years Marauders Hand Book in the hope that Harry will find the spells both fun and useful. He also leaves Harry his seat in the Winzengamont as Lord Potter along with 50 million galleons.

Finally, Harry is left The Potter Manor in the heart of London, The Potter Holiday homes in Hawaii, Dubai and Ibiza in the hope that when he is old enough to have a family of his own, that he will enjoy many happy times in the family homes that have been loved and enjoyed by his wizarding ancestors." Ragnok read aloud. Harry was completely aghast. He had not expected anything like this at all.

"Harry, you're a Lord!" Hermione gasped. "How Remus? He isn't even of age yet!"

"Well, I guess it's because he isn't under Dumbledore's control anymore." Remus replied.

Ragnok handed Harry 4 sets of house keys, a 'Lord Potter' ring, A large trunk (which he shrunk to pocket size) several hundred boxes of books (Which he shrunk and put in one large box and shrunk that too) and finally his father's old hand book.

After leaving Ragnok's office they headed back to Griphook who had retrieved a large bag of galleons for Remus and a slightly smaller one for Hermione.

* * *

As they came out into the main street of Diagon Alley they saw that Sirius and Dora were waiting for them.

"Sirius!" Harry hissed. "What are you doing?! You're still on the run!"

Sirius laughed and high fived Remus. "Ok Dora, hand it over. Sixteen sickles if you please!" He laughed.

"What the hell's going on? Sirius, get in side. If someone sees you!" Harry growled.

This made Sirius howl with laughter. He was even rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Harry, calm down. You really thought that Amelia Bones would allow Sirius custody of you without making him a free man first?" Remus asked attempting to hide a smile. "Dora and Sirius had a bet. Sirius said you'd freak, Dora said you'd be cool with it."

"It's not fair! Sirius knows him better." Dora moaned as she fumbled in her purse.

"Your fault baby cous, you took me up on it." Sirius returned as he managed to stop laughing and snatch up his winnings.

The five friends spent the rest of the day roaming Diagon Alley pretty freely. The only things they bought was about 50 new outfits for Harry (and a couple for the girls to satisfy their jelousy) and Remus bought, in secret, the ring which only he and Harry had the faintest clue about.

* * *

It was about 5pm, they were sat outside Floreen Fortescue's ice-cream parlour, when the Ron and Ginny Weasley ran over.

"Hey Harry mate, good to see you. Oh, the mudblood's here too. Never mind, come on Harry lets go look at some brooms." Ron spurted out.

"Yeah Harry, it's so nice to see you again. I didn't think I'd see you before school. Come look at some brooms. Who do you think will make the team first? Me or Ronald?" Ginny asked happily.

"Pigs will fly the damned brooms before either of you two get on the team!" Hermione spat.

"Yeah, and who the hell do you think your taking to; calling Hermione a mudblood!" Sirius and Dora roared.

"I think you'd better run along now kids." Remus interrupted.

A very angry looking Ron and Ginny stalked off with faces like a thestrals behind.

"Are you alright Mione? Only Malfoy has ever called you that!" Harry stammered still in shock at Ron's horrid words.

"I'm alright Harry. I'm used to it now. Mind you, if he ever insults my parentage again he'll walk away with more than just a crushed ego!" Hermione muttered.

"Well said Sis. I have just gotta be there for that confrontation!" Dora laughed. She was slightly on edge though. The incident with the Weasley kids had really upset her. How dare they talk to her baby sister like that? She knew her dad, Ted, was a muggle born too. Did he have to go through this abuse? Surely not!

* * *

After finishing their ice-cream Sundays the group decided to head home. No one really wanted to stick around after that conversation.

When they got home, Andromedra had prepared a wonderful 'Congratulations Harry' dinner.

"Shall I curtsey to you now Lord Potter?" Sirius joked.

"Oh, shut up Sirius." Harry laughed.

"No Harry, if you get to be Lord Potter, moony and I might as well use our names. All hail Lord Potter, Lord Lupin and Lord Black!" Sirius declared.

"But Andromedra, I thought that you were older than Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed. "How come he gets the Lordship?!"

"Ah, Poor old Andie! My dear Daddy was older than her Darling Mummy I'm afraid." Sirius explained as Andromedra chuckled darkly.

"Dear and Darling. Cousin Sirius, is the pureblood rubbish in this house driving you into insanity?" She murmered and Sirius chuckled also.

"But of course not Cousin Andromedra, I am simply respecting the acient and most noble ways of our fathers!" Sirius announced and everybody snorted into their soups.


	14. Chapter 14- A Christmas To Remember

Hey readers, hope this chapter is satisfying for the Remus/Tonks relationship and begins to do so for the Harry/Hermione one too!

Thanks! Review! Love you all loads! Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

Sirius woke early on Christmas morning. He had no idea what had woken him, but he was glad to be the first up, as he had not yet wrapped up the presents.

When he padded down to the kitchen it was 05:30. By the time he had finished it was 07:00 and he was covered in sellotape and torn up wrapping paper. He headed down to the basement to grab James and Lily, so that they could be around the family for Christmas. He then snuck back upstairs for Emma and Daniel.

* * *

When he finally came back down, washed and dressed, the whole tribe was sat at the breakfast table. Hermione was in a knee length red knitted dress and white tights, Harry was in chinos and a blue shirt, Remus was in a pair of (reasonably) smart jeans and a white shirt, Dora was in a tight black dress with holly pinned to the shoulder, Andie was in a long black skirt and black sparkly blouse, and Ted was in some navy trousers and a white shirt with a navy tie. Sirius himself was in some scruffy jeans and a tatty old jumper. Everyone had long ago accepted that Sirius would never have the desire to make an effort.

After a huge breakfast the family stumbled into the lounge where James, Lily, Emma and Daniel fussed and doted on their children's smart appearance.

Hermione managed to fix up the tv so that they could watch some muggle Christmas specials. Lily, Emma and Daniel made several suggestions, usually to the disappointment of The marauders and Harry!

After a traditional Christmas dinner, that night, the family settled down to open the presents.

* * *

Harry received:

A broom servicing kit from Sirius

Several DADA books from Remus

A fancy watch from Hermione

A funny Christmas tie that sung carols at the top of its voice from Dora

And a giant box of multiple chocolate frogs from Andie and Ted

Hermione received:

An invisibility cloak from Sirius and Remus

A Pandora charm bracelet from Harry

A beautiful new dress from Dora

And lots of new books from Andie and Ted

Andromedra and Ted received:

A set of chalices from Sirius

An astronomy set from Remus

Some wand gems (for Andie) and a Two piece suit (for Ted) form Harry

A 'Mrs Mummy Witch & Mr Daddy Wizard' mug set from Dora

And a captivating muggle carousel from Hermione

Remus received:

Several humorous Zonko products from Sirius

A set of robes with 'Remus Lupin' on the back from Harry

A vile of Wolfsbane potion and some liquorish wands from Hermione

And hamper of sweets, books, potions and models from the Tonks'

Dora received:

A Teddy bear saying 'I am snuffles, I love you!' from Sirius (Which got about half an hour of laughs out of everyone)

A box of orange and mint flavoured chocolate mini brooms from Remus

A Hufflepuff Hedgehog that sung the Hogwarts anthem and the sorting hats Hufflepuff verse from Harry and Hermione

And an Auror top-up-service-you-essentials kit from Andie and Ted

The family stayed up very late that night. Everyone, but Harry and Hermione, drunk countless bottles of fire whisky. Lily made quite sure that the kids stuck to Butter Beer while they were still minors.

One by one people began to stumble off to bed, until only Harry, Dora and Remus were left. Harry winked supportively to Remus before sneaking out to hide behind the door.

"Dora….. I was just wondering if… well… Dora, I love you. I've never felt like this before….. I woant you to marry me, Dora…. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Remus stammered.

Tears streaked down Dora's face. Her heart rushed, her face beamed, her voice shook as she said, "Remus, I will! I am so happy, Remus. Yes, Remus, Yes!"

Harry smiled to himself as he ran off up the stairs to his room. He couldn't have been happier for the two of them.

* * *

When he got to his room he found Hermione just inside the door.

"Oh, Harry. I, er, was just going to say goodnight….. but, erm, well, Good night Harry" Hermione whispered.

"Oh, Hi Hermione. Do you, er, wanna come in?" Harry asked.

"Ok," Hermione muttered.

The two teens sat cross legged on Harry's bed. Then, out of the blue, with no warning at all, Hermione burst into tears and collapsed into Harry. She sat there and sobbed uncontrollably for about 20 minutes.

"Oh, Harry. I've only just realised, it's my first Christmas as an orphan!" She sniffed.

"Mione, your mum and dad were there! Mine never were till now. You maybe an orphan, but you'll never be alone. I promise. You have Andromedra and Ted and Dora and Remus and Sirius. And I will always be there. I am at school with you, unlike the others. Your parents are still here, kinda, and you have guardians as well!" Harry soothed.

"I know Harry. Thank you. You have always been there for me. Harry, your my best friend. I want us to be friends forever. Harry, promise me you wont leave me alone. Please, I cant loose you too. I'll help you fight Voldemort. We'll do it together!" Hermione pleaded.

Harry nodded happily. "I swear I wont leave. And whether you like it or not, now were orphan annie's together, we are in this 'Dark Lord business' together." Harry promised faithfully.

That night, not wanting to be seen sneaking around, Hermione stayed in Harry's room. Harry was more than willing to give up the whole bed but Hermione refused to have him on the floor; so the two friends ended up top and tailing in Harry's king-sized bed.

* * *

The next day, with there being enough leftovers to feed half the county, the order and their kids all came round for boxing day lunch.

Katie, Alicia, Angelina and Oliver would have quite happily have spent the entire lunch talking of nothing but how unfair it was having no quidditch this year. However, Hermione was quite adamant that Harry and herself were to get to know as many order members as possible.

After lunch Remus and Dora made their much anticipated announcement.

"Oi! Shut it you lot Remus and I have something that's worth hearing!" Dora shouted, getting the whole rooms complete attention.

"Erm, Hello, er, well…. As Dora said… we, er have some exciting news to tell you all… erm, well, we are….. getting….married!" Remus stuttered nervously.

There were many shouts of congratulations and wolf whistling and clapping. But no one clapped louder, or shouted with more enthusiasm than Sirius, Hermione and Harry!

* * *

When everybody had left; Sirius took Harry and Hermione aside. "Now kids, I want to help you with a complicated process. I truly believe that this could be helpful and not to mention awesome and seriously fun! With my help we can get you finished up by next week, when you have to go back to school." Sirius explained.

"I don't understand! What are you talking about, Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"I'm gonna teach you to be an animagi!" Sirius beamed.

The next day Hermione and Harry had been plunged into deep meditation. They had not moved or spoken in hours. Sirius sat there watching them. They were sat with their legs crossed, hands in their knees and eyes closed. The room was silent apart from their paced breathing.

Hermione was deep in the jungle. She prowled the jungle floor then pounced upon a small mammal and dragged it up a near by tree. She lay, stretched out, sunning herself in the canopy.

Harry was running about the urban streets of London. He chased birds and cats as he raced up and down the roads. Small children patted him and played catch with him. Finally, as the sunset crept in, he curled up on a doorstep and fell asleep.

* * *

Harry dragged his trunk down the stairs while Hermione's was levitated above the two of them.

"Right, have you got everything Hermione? Books, quills, parchment, ingredients, essays?"Andromedra asked as she checked off the list.

"Got your new clothes Harry?" Remus asked.

The teens nodded and hugged everyone.

"Sirius will take you down to the station." Dora informed them.

Again the teens nodded.

"Wait up! Come on you two! Show these good people what the heck you've been up to this past week." Sirius encouraged.

The Hogwarts student sighed and rolled their eyes; but they did what they were told.

They blinked hard and transformed!

Where Hermione had stood, there sat a black silky-coated Panther.

Where Harry had been, there sat a smaller version of Sirius' animagi. He was defiantly less rugged and had vibrant green eyes.

"Bloody hell guys!" that's amazing! How on earth did you learn so fast?" Dora cried in awe.

The teens transformed again and chorused, "Ask Sirius, we're going to miss the train!"

And with that the left for 'platform 9 & ¾'!


	15. Chapter 15- Marauders and Marriages

Hey readers, was really pleased with what I got to bring out in this chapter. I hope you like it and keep on reviewing! Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

It had been 6 months since Christmas. June had thoroughly set in and life at Hogwarts had been rather boring for Harry and Hermione.

The second task had passed by without any forcing in of Harry, and Hermione had felt quite happy to have him safe in the stands with her.

The third- and final- task was fast approaching now. But, more importantly, so were the end of year exams!

It was a boiling hot Saturday morning and Harry and Hermione were sitting against their favourite tree studying.

"Oi Harry mate! Stop studying with the mudblood! Me and Ginny are gonna sneak out to Hogsmead and nick some sweets from Honeydukes! Do you wanna come?" Ron had shouted across the grounds at the very top of his voice.

Anger bubbled inside Harry. How dare he?! He was just about to shout something completely vile when Hermione beat him to it.

"Oh piss off Ron! Harry doesn't like you! Get over it!" She hissed.

With this Ron stalked off, his own insides bubbling. 'filthy mudblood! How dare she speak to me like that? I'm a pureblood!' he thought angrily.

* * *

"Come on Mione, lets go to the trunk." Harry suggested.

So the two of them set off for the Gryfindor common room. They then headed up to Harry's dorm, where, under the bed lay the magic trunk that Lily had given him.

They keyed in the passcode to the magical lock and opened it up.

Inside was a staircase leading down to a hallway and a door saying Bedrooms- in which were five separate rooms, one that said Bathroom, one that said Kitchen, one that said dining room, one that said lounge and one that said Library. Harry pushed open the door to the Library and the friends walked briskly past the many thousands of racks of books till they reached the far wall. On it hung the Potter's and the Granger's. In between was a large fire place. Harry threw a match into it and shouted "Sirius! Remus!" into the flames.

There were two cracks, and either side of Harry stood his dad's friends.

"What's up Harry?" Remus asked in concern.

Harry could only growl so Hermione spoke up.

"It's that Ronald Weasley again, Remus! He's an absolute arse! He keeps embarrassing us in front of the whole of bloody Hogwarts! We were studying on the lawn and he and that pig of a sister of his were on the opposite side of the grounds and yet they still shouted out that I was a mudblood and that they wanted Harry to sneak off to Honeydukes to steal some sweets!" She cried.

"That's it! I'm going to kill that little rat!" Sirius shouted. "I'm sure Dromedra and Ted would highly approve! I wont have him keep doing this!"

"Sirius, you cant! You've been a free man, only since Christmas and if you are seen throttling a kid, how long are you gonna last? Think of Harry in the long run. You've already said that he wont be returning to the Dursley's and you've thrown stinkbombs so where is he gonna end up? Me and Dora would take him but whilst Dumbledore is around he'll probably be shipped off to some awful ministry official, or worse Fudge himself!" Remus reasoned.

"Well said Remus! I am angry, Sirius, I would if I could. but don't you go getting yourself into shit again!" Lily furthered.

"She's right Sirius, we cant lose you to the dementors now!" James agreed.

"I still don't have a clue what a mudblood is!" Emma interrupted. "Why is it so bad?"

"It's a horrid name for Muggle borns. Snivilus used to call people it all the time. Even you Lily!" James explained.

"What do you mean 'even you' Dad?" Harry asked urgently. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Snivilus had a crush on you mum ever since they met, the year before Hogwarts. Still does now! He has pictures in his chambers! Any way, never mind that." Remus explained hurridly.

"WOW! What do you mean never mind that?! That's so creepy! He has pictures? Gross! What the hell! Why has he always hated me then?" Harry exclaimed.

"Because, you might have your mum's eyes but, you're still the spitting image of me, Harry." James muttered.

Harry could see that both of his parents were eager to escape the awkward conversation so he dropped the subject, for now.

"You two should probably get back to your studying. It's only 3 days till charms and DADA, 4ndays till Transfiguration and Herbology and the rest are the following week." Daniel said.

"Ok Dad, come on Harry. Nice to see you Sirius, Remus. Pass on our hellos to Dora. We'll see you later, mum, dad, James, Lily." Hermione uttered taking Harry's arm.

"yeah, ok Mione. Bye then." Harry murmered.

* * *

The two friends went back up the stairs and out of the trunk- with no one seeing them. They locked it and headed back down to their tree.

"Mione, why do we like this tree so much?" Harry asked as they opened their potions books.

"Well, erm, I was going to show you ages ago but stuff got in the way." Hermione muttered.

She stood up and crouched down feeling about underneath the roots. She then dragged out a small wooden box with 'THE MARAUDERS 95' engraved into the top.

She opened it to reveal lots of photos of Harry's parents and Sirius and Remus. (He noticed that Hermione had cut Pettigrew out)

They were pictures of their school days. Their first night and the sorting ceremony, the boys in their dorm, dragging home as many Honeydukes sweets and Zonko's products as they could levitate- in their third year, several of them mucking around the grounds in their 4th year, Snape upside down with a spell cast by James (the others were laughing uncontrollably), Remus and his 'prefect' badge in their 5th year, Prongs Moony and Padfoot all transformed and roaming the grounds, James and Lily at the 6th year ball, The marauders together at the leavers party and James and Lily snogging (probably in their 7th year also).

Engraved in the bottom was 'Messer's Moony, Padfoot and Prongs, oh and Lily Evans too!'

Harry smiled widely. 'Their gonna love this!' he thought happily.

* * *

After finishing their studies for the day the two Gryfindor's decided to head back up to the castle for dinner. Harry munched threw a large portion of shepherd's pie whilst Hermione elegantly ate her Spaghetti Bolognese.

After dinner they retired to the common room where they set about thinking how on earth they were to break off this horrid Magical Marriage Contract with Ginny Weasley.

"I don't see why on earth you cant just refuse to marry her Harry." Hermione said simply. "But if you want to be sure to end it I would write to Ragnok. He knows all about contracts." She suggested.

So Harry wrote a letter to Ragnok. It read:

Dear Ragnok,

I trust that you know of my unfortunate marriage binding situation. I am in a sticky position and I have no idea what on earth to do about it. Since you know all about contracts I thought you might have an idea as to how I might break it. Please reply as I'm desperate to break off this awkward relationship.

Yours, Lord Harry Potter

Hedwig flew off with the letter and Harry didn't expect to see her again for a while.

* * *

"So, Harry, what do you think the third task will be?" Hermione asked eagerly. "First it was dragons, then Merpeople and Grindylows, now what?"

"Not a clue!" Harry sighed. "But I know it'll be big. They're growing a maze on quidditch pitch so I expect that it'll be filled with one nasty thing or the other!"

They stayed up for another hour talking about the tournament.

"I hope Cedric wins. But I bet it will be Krum. That Fleur Delacour seems a bit wet, doesn't she?" Hermione declared.

"Yeah, I recon she's pretty wet, mind you she had no problem with the dragons. I hope Cedric wins too." Harry agreed. "But his dad will be unbearable to anyone within 10 miles of him for years!" Harry added thoughtfully.

* * *

Just as they were about to head off for bed; Hedwig flew back in with a letter that read:

Dear Lord Potter,

It was an honour to know that you thought of me in your time of need. And I must say that it does delight me to tell you that you are no longer in contract with Miss Ginny Louise Weasley. Albus Dumbledore set up the contract with Mrs Molly Weasley shortly after you were made an orphan. When your Godfather, and True Guardian, Sirius Black was banished to Azkaban, Dumbledore put you as one Harry James Potter. However, when Sirius Black was freed, his true guardianship unlocked oyur parents will therefore making you one LORD Harry James Potter. This change in name has shredded your contract with Miss Weasley.

We can also inform you that Mrs Molly Weasley has been taking money from your vault weekly. The Weasley's now owe you 900,000,000 galleons, 9000,000,00 sickles and 40,000 knuts. This money has been stripped from their vault leaving it empty. This, however, does not satisfy the debt, so tomorrow morning, 'The Burrow' will be removed from the property of the Weasleys.

I must leave you now as I have other important business to attend to.

Yours, Ragnok, Head of Gringotts Bank.

If you had walked into the common room at that moment, you would have seen what looked something like when a muggle wins the euro millions. The two friends were extatic.

"Oh Harry! You are free!" Hermione cried. Happy tears spilled down her face.

As for Harry, his happiness was beyond words.


	16. Chapter 16- Mrs Weasley, One Angry Witch

Hey readers, this is just a really short chapter to dot the i's and cross the t's if you know what I mean. Enjoy! thanks for your on going support. Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

Harry and Hermione put down their quills. It was the end of their last exam and they were exhausted! They made their way out quickly once they had been dismissed. Tomorrow was the highly anticipated third task.

Ron was still being a prick and Ginny had gone all weird! Fred and George seemed to be the only Weasley's who were still nice, normal wizards.

* * *

It was 16:30 at The Burrow. Molly Weasley was pacing worriedly. Her monthly stealing from the Potter boys vault was yet to come in. Moreover, it was over 5 hours late! It was never late!

All of a sudden a tawny owl came rushing through her Kitchen window. It was clutching a letter in its claws. The letter said:

Dear Mrs Molly Weasley,

We must inform you that it has come to our attention that you have been illegally stealing hundreds of thousands of galleons from a Mr Harry Potter's vault. You have also set up a marriage contract between Mr Potter and your youngest child, and only daughter, one Ginny Louise Weasley. This was terminated at once, naturally. The debt to Mr Potter has emptied your own vault completely and you are also to vacate your property at once as it too now belongs to Mr Potter. Even after all this you still owe Mr Potter 1000 Galleons and on top of that there is a fine of 500 galleons for thieving and 500 for an illegal contract. You have until sunset to vacate your property and until the end of the month (10 days) to repay Mr Potter in full.

Yours, Ragnok, Head of Gringotts Bank

* * *

Molly had never been so angry in her life. But she was scared too. 'Now is the time to tell Arthur' she thought. 'We'll have to empty his vault too. Perhaps we could stay with his aunt for a time?'

So she wrote a letter to Arthur. She made a copy for Bill, Charlie and Fred and George also, since they were the only people who didn't know.

Dear Arthur/Bill/Charlie/Fred and George,

I must admit something to you now. I have made a grave mistake these past few years. When the Potter boy's parents were murdered, Albus and I made a marriage contract between Harry and our Ginny so that we could inherit his wealth upon Ginny's 17th birthday. This was, I am afraid illegal, so I am to be fined 500 galleons for it.

But that is not all, my darling; I have also been stealing great amounts of galleons from the boy's vault. The Goblins have cleared out my vault but also are to take the house at sunset. Even after all of this I still owe 100 galleons and have a fine of 500 galleons for this crime.

At this terrible time of need I ask for your help and support, both emotionally and financially? I must come up with 2000 galleons in 10 days or risk imprisonment. I will also need a place to stay.

Please will you be home in an hour to collect up your thing.

Yours, Molly/Mum

P.S Percy, Ron and Ginny already know about this.

* * *

Sure enough within the hour the entire Weasley family had arrived.

"Molly, I am ashamed to call you my wife! How could you do this to Harry? How could you do this to us? I am leaving now and not coming back. I have already sorted out our divorce contract. And am going directly to Harry to explain." Arthur shouted at his baffled wife.

"I'll go with you Dad." Said Bill nobly.

"I'm coming too! Harry's a good kid." Charlie agreed.

"You're not leaving us out! We're defiantly coming too!" Fred and George chorused.

"Not a chance! You two aren't of age yet!" Molly cried at the twins.

"They're my kids too Molly!" Arthur roared.

"Don't worry Mother. I shall stay with you. I haven't much in my vault. Defiantly not 2000 galleons. But I'll give what I have." Percy declared.

"I'm staying with Mum." Ron announced.

"Me too!" Ginny said in her don't-mess-with-me-if-you-don't-fancy-a-hex voice.

"Well, that's better for us anyway! Percy, you're a pompous Twat, Ron, you're an absolute Prick and Ginny, you're a fool!" Fred and George hissed.

"Here, here!" Arthur, Bill and Charlie agreed.

So out walked Arthur, out walked Bill, out walked Charlie, out walked Fred and out walked George.

Fred and George grabbed Bill's shoulder and the whole group apparated away.

* * *

They arrived just outside Hogwarts. Arthur stood up straight and knocked confidently on the 40 feet high doors that opened up to reveal Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, it is of the highest importance that we speak to Harry Potter immediately!" Arthur urged.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow then said, "Of course, I shall fetch Potter. Come with me, you can talk in my office."

So McGonagall and the 5 Weasley's headed off in search of Potter. They found him in the common room.

"Harry, I expect you know about what Molly has done." Arthur began.

Harry nodded cautiously.

"Well, Mother, she, err, never actually told us anything." Charlie carried on.

"What my brother means to say is, erm, well, we're really sorry Harry, and we had no idea. And we want you to know that we've disowned the rest of the family." Bill finished.

"Thanks Guys, it means a lot to hear it from you. But, you have nowhere to stay! Why don't you apparated to Sirius' house. Here, have the address. I've got to go, Hermione will be wondering what's happened to me. Fred, George, you coming up?" Harry replied.

"Sure." The twins shrugged.

"Thanks Harry." Arthur muttered as the three Gryffindor students left.


	17. Chapter 17- One Hell of a Contest

Hey readers, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but my social life is hotting up this time of year. I have dinners, rehearsals and parties and it's just taking over a bit. Anyway, I hope I wont take so long with the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review!

thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

The day of the tournament was finally here. Harry, Hermione, Fred and George all filed in and sat on the bench at the front of the stadium. 'Premier Seats' Harry thought excitedly.

Just then there was a pop and beside him sat Sirius, Remus and Dora.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks winked digging him in the ribs. "Hey sis, oh, and the other two are?" she added.

"Oh, erm, Dora, this is Fred and George Weasley. They're our friends." Hermione muttered.

"Wotcher!" Dora greeted happily.

* * *

Just then Dumbledore, Madam Maxine and Karkroff strode up to the middle of the pitch. Dumbledore held his wand to his throat so that it would work as a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls. Today you shall witness a most wondrous event! Our three champions are about to face their third, and final, task. Behind me lies a maze. Inside it are physical barriers, spells and magical creatures that will bar the way. The aim is simple; you must get to the centre of the maze. When there you will find the Triwizard cup. The first to touch it wins. That champion and their two opponents will be transported here, back to us where there shall be a prize giving! Cedric Diggory is in first place, so far, with 150 points, Viktor Krum is in second place with 100 points and Fleur Delacour is in third place with 50 points. On the sound of the first cannon Cedric may enter the maze. On the sound of the second cannon Viktor will enter and so on." Dumbledore explained. "So, let the task begin!"

Filch lit the fuse and the sound of a ginormous cannon sounded as Cedric's sign to start.

* * *

About half an hour after Fleur had entered the maze blue sparks shot into the air indicating a winner.

"The winner of the Triwizard tournament is….." Dumbledore began.

But no champions appeared. After several minuets a loud scream was heard. A wave of panic engulfed the crowd.

Then a very raspy voice boomed, "FOOLS! It is I, Lord Voldemort! You have delivered you 'champions' right to me. I now intend to use them. Give me Harry Potter and I will return them unharmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave you all alone. Give Me Harry Potter and I will go away silently. Fail to do this and I shall kill your champions' one by one and vvvvveeeerrrrrryyyyy ssslllooowwwlllyyy, very slowly. Then I will kill every last man, woman and child who stands in my way. I will get him anyway. Why let others die first?"

"You don't need to give me to him. I'm going of my own accord!" Harry shouted.

"Harry! You can't be Serious? If that really is Voldemort, he'll kill you!" Hermione cried.

Remus and Sirius grabbed his arms and held him tightly down.

"He was going to get me in the end, Mione. Sirius! Remus! Get off of me! I'm no coward I'm going!" Harry muttered pushing his dad's two friends out the way.

He ran forward and started marching towards the maze. He was very surprised to find a much more tender hand grabbing his arm.

"Potter, you can't go. I promised your parents and myself that I would watch out for you; please don't make me break that promise." Professor McGonagall begged.

"Professor, I'm sure my parents will understand. Anyway, I won't have others hurt because of me. Not today." Harry reassured his head of house.

McGonagall sighed deeply but nodded and shook his hand. She tried (and failed) to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks.

A gap formed in the hedge and Harry walked briskly, and bravely, into it with his head held high.

* * *

Harry was transported to a graveyard where Cedric, Viktor and Fleur were wondering around looking scared. As soon as they saw Harry they rushed over. Fleur literally jumped on top of Harry, tears pouring down her face.

"Zank you Arry! I can zee my sistur!" She sobbed.

"Say goodbye to your friends Potter!" Hissed the voice of Voldemort.

"Ok," Harry murmured. "Cedric, will you ask Remus to tell my parents to squidge up in their photo frame so I can join them? Viktor, I need you to look after Hermione for me. Fleur, will you tell Sirius that he is the best godfather in the world, please?"

The three champions nodded determinedly.

"Go now! Leave threw the gap in the hedge." Voldemort instructed.

The three 17 year olds ran from the graveyard.

* * *

Fleur, Cedric and Viktor stumbled out of the maze. Their clothes were torn, their arms were lined with bruises and their faces were covered in cuts.

Their head teachers ran forwards and guided them away, quickly followed by their parents. No one else could move.

Dora put her hand on Hermione's shoulder but she shook it off emotionlessly.

* * *

Out from the shadows Voldemort glided. He was draped in long, black robes. His face was long and thin, his yellow eyes were slit like a snake, he had no nose, only nostrils, and his long, flickering and forked tongue licked his lips as he moved towards Harry and grabbed him by the throat.

"Now Harry, here we are again. I must say, I am impressed by your bravery, very impressed. It seems such a waste. So I shall ask you what I have asked before; will you join me and my death eaters?" Voldemort asked.

"No sir, not now, not ever." Harry answered.

"Very formal Potter, it is a shame. Ah well, loose ends must be tied up. After tonight, no witch, wizard goblin or troll will ever question my power again! After tonight people will tell of how you, the famous Harry Potter, begged for death; and how I, being a merciful Lord, obliged. Now, take your wand Harry. Bow, nice and low. And prepare to dual." Voldemort ordered.

Harry obliged. 'I might as well die admirably' Harry thought. Amazingly Harry didn't feel the slightest bit scared.

Voldemort shot a killing curse directly at Harry. Harry dodged and countered a stunner at him. Voldemort laughed harshly. More killing curses were shot, dodged and countered. Then, Harry and Voldemort shot curses at each other. They hit each other at exactly the same time. Sparks flew as the wands cores connected. Out of the mist stepped Lily and James.

* * *

The two ghost-like spirits floated swiftly over towards Harry.

"Son, much as your mother and I would love to have you with us, today is not your day." James told Harry.

"Your father's right Harry, but we don't want you with us. We want to be with you." Lily agreed.

"Harry, I can linger, but only for a moment. When I say, take your mother's hand. She will transport you back to the pitch." James instructed. "Ok Harry, now!"

Harry grabbed his mother's wisps of hand and felt the world rushing around his ears. He fell to the floor just outside the maze and rolled onto his back gasping for air. Screams, shouts and cheering erupted from all around.

Hermione rushed to Harry and threw herself over him protectively. Sirius and Remus ran over also and helped a staggering, gasping Harry to his feet.

Harry was exhausted. He could not see or hear properly, his legs were buckling and he could not breathe. The whole of Hogwarts was now crowded around him shouting. He still couldn't breathe and he just fell.

* * *

Harry woke up feeling very comfortable and warm. His head was rested on a pillow and he was covered in a warm blanket. His hand was being squeezed tightly. There was a head on his shoulder and he could hear crying.

He, unwillingly, opened his eyes and saw it was Hermione crying. Sirius was sat on the bottom of his bed looking out of the window. Remus and Dora were sat on the opposite side to Hermione looking extremely concerned.

As Harry sat up and everyone's eyes shot to him.

"Harry! Harry, are you alright?" Hermione cried.

"Yeah Mione, I'm alright." Harry muttered.

"So, erm, Harry, what happened?" Sirius asked handing his godson his glasses.

"Well, after Cedric, Viktor and Fleur left, he asked me if I wanted to join him. He said that killing me would be a waste. But I refused, obviously, so we dueled and he shot a couple of killing curses that I managed to dodge and I shot a couple of stunners, but then this thing happened. I can't really explain it. Our wands just, kind of, connected. And then there was sparks and smoke and Mum and Dad appeared and Dad stood in the way while Mum transported me back and that's it I guess." Harry explained.

"Your wands connected? Wow! Well, it must be, no it can't be….. Well, I never." Remus murmured mysteriously.

"Spit it out for heaven's sake Remus!" Dora hissed.

"Priori Incantatem!" Remus whispered.

"Incredible!" Sirius exclaimed. "Harry, that means that your wand and Voldemort's have feathers from the same phoenix!"

"Yeah I know. Olivander told me first year." Harry shrugged.

"No Harry, you don't understand! This could be a humungous advantage to you. As long as you don't use it for killing and Voldemort does, his spells will never work against you!" Dora gasped in realisation.

Just then Madam Pomfrey came in and shooed Hermione, Sirius, Remus and Dora away; saying that Harry needed rest now. Harry sighed heavily in obvious disagreement.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "Potter, you have been through a lot today. Now you rest. They can come back tomorrow. That is my final word!" Poppy Pomfrey announced.


	18. Chapter 18- The Party's Suprise

Hey readers, this one is shorter than normal but I hope that it is satisfying. please REVIEW.

many thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

Harry and Hermione casually walked out of the hospital wing the next morning; expecting there to be no one about. But as they stepped outside they were ambushed by what seemed to be the whole school. everyone was shouting questions and congratulations. The smaller children were begging for autographs. Dean and Seamus managed to clear a pathway to let Harry and Hermione through to the Gryfindor common room.

Once there, Hermione made sure that Harry went straight upstairs to see their parents.

Harry slowly opened the Library door, to his trunk, and crept in; hiding slightly behind one of the bookcases. Hermione, of course strode straight up to the portraits with the greatest confidence.

"Where's Harry? Has something happened? Is he alright?" Lily interrogated.

"Yes he's fine. We got out of the hospital wing a few minuets ago." Hermione answered calmly.

'of course his parent's knew. Hermione had probably gone and told them immediately' Harry thought. 'Oh well. At least he didn't have to tell them about it'

Harry had no idea how wrong he was.

"Come on Harry! You can't hide behind the bookcase forever!" Hermione called, turning on her heel.

Harry sighed and nervously stepped out of the shadows.

"Harry! Come here and let me see you!" Lily cried.

Emotion washed over Harry and he rushed to his parents and kneeled down by their portrait. Lily traced his face lovingly with her hand.

"Oh, Harry! My poor baby! You should never have had to be put through this. God knows what could have happened if you Father and I had not been dragged there by that awful spell!" Lily sobbed.

"You did well son. We are very proud." James muttered getting choked up with worry.

"So proud! Harry, you were so brave, so noble, so true!" Lily agreed.

"You risked your life for the three people who had been head of taunting you through this whole year for being pulled out." James stated. "You are better than the best Harry" he added bursting with pride.

Just then, Remus, Sirius and Dora rushed in; followed by Andromedra and Ted.

"We went to the wing but you'd already gone!" Sirius huffed as he sat breathlessly down on a chair near the portraits.

"You weren't going to start the party without us, were you?" Tonks asked in mock accusation.

"Course not Sis, come on. I think we really should have a party!" Hermione declared happily.

"Good idea!" Remus agreed. "I'll get the order, Sirius you gather up the professors (that we like),Hermione you can go and ask the house elves for some food- and while your down there you had better ask for Dobby, and Dora you can be in charge of entertainment." Remus planned.

"And what about us?" Andromedra and Ted asked.

"You had better go with Hermione. We are going to need lots of food!" Remus replied.

"We'll go and see if any other portraits want to join us. I expect the fat lady will." Emma and Daniel, Hermione's mum and dad, suggested.

Remus nodded and everyone rushed away leaving the Potter's alone.

"Mum, Did you really ask Professor McGongall to look out for me?" Harry asked remembering the Professor's words.

"No, she offered dear, the day you were born actually! And after we died she swore to keep you safe when you were ever in her care, for example, when you decided to hand yourself into Voldemort." Lily explained.

"Oh…" Harry said. "I feel a little bad now. I mean, I just ignored her pleading and buggered off."

"Harry, Son, you did what was best. You just saved, possibly, hundreds of people, definitely 3! McGonagall will be proud not angry. You showed real Gryfindor spirit." James reassured.

"And so you did, and so I am." McGonagall cut in. "Godric Gryfindor himself could not have been prouder!" She announced.

Sirius had returned with Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Hagrid, Mad Eye Moody, Poppy Pomfrey and Nearly headless Nick.

With a pop (and slight crash) Dora had returned and, with a flick of her wand, the library now looked fit for a party.

Another crack brought back Remus and the order, with all the kids as well.

Finally Hermione, Andromedra, Ted and Dobby stumbled in carrying mountains of food.

Dora flicked her wand and music began blasting out of some summoned speakers.

* * *

The party lasted all day and was a roaring success. Although it was really all about Harry and his miraculous escape, he preferred to hide away from all the attention and so the witches and wizards turned to interrogating James and Lily instead.

Once Harry had been freed from an awkward conversation with Augusta Longbottom, Harry left the library all together and instead went off towards the kitchen.

He decided to make himself a cup of tea. Just as he put the kettle on, there was a knock at the door. Hermione was leant up against the door frame looking very tired.

"Can I come in Harry? I really need a pick-me-up. I haven't slept since the task. I couldn't…..too worried." Hermione confessed.

"You didn't have to starve yourself of sleep Mione! Why don't you grab a nap now?" Harry offered.

"No, I'm alright Harry. Wouldn't say no to a strong cup of tea though" She hinted teasingly.

Harry came and sat down brining a large mug of tea with him. He put it down in front of Hermione and she looked up and smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

They sat there in silence for a while.

"Harry….. I was…. So worried when you went in. I….. I….. don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come back from that damn maze." Hermione confessed.

"I told Viktor to look out for you. I wanted to make sure you'd be ok." Harry informed her.

"That's very kind of you Harry, but it wouldn't have been the same, with Viktor. It wouldn't have felt right." Hermione muttered looking straight down into her tea.

"You're the reason I bothered to get out of that maze, Mione." Harry uttered awkwardly.

Then they both looked up and into each other's eyes.

"I'm tired of pretending."

"So am I."

And with that the two friends hugged tightly and kissed.

When they broke away they were gasping and blushing madly.

"So… do you want to…. You know….. be my, erm…..do you…" Harry stuttered.

"Harry, yes… I'll be your girlfriend" Hermione answered.

The two Gryfindor's smiled widely and kissed again.


	19. Chapter 19- The Surprise of Truth

Hey readers, just a chapter to get Hermione and Harry sorted. bit boring but it needed to be done. Keep reading, Keep reviewing. Thanks, your Loyal Writer...

* * *

It was now a week into the summer break. Everyone had been staying at Grimauld Place and yet no one had twigged about Harry and Hermione.

Dora and Remus had decided that it was best to postpone their wedding for a year or so for the safety of themselves and the guests who they wished to invite.

Sirius had decided to teach the kids how to apparated. It was very advanced and technically illegal since they weren't in their 6th year and they weren't 17 (of age). But this didn't bother Sirius or anyone else since they were already unregistered/illegal animagi.

Training started in the basement. Dora had bought some muggle hoops. Sirius and Remus held up a hoop for Harry and Hermione.

"There are only 3 things that you really must remember about apparition, The Three D's: Destination, Determination and Deliberation. This basically means that you have to think hard about where you want to go, go into a determined meditated state and push yourself, and to arrive safely." Sirius explained.

"Now, think of the other side of the hoop. See it. That is all you can think about. Step One: Fix your mind firmly upon the desired destination. Step Two: Focus your determination to occupy the visualized space. Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body. Step Three: Turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation." Remus instructed.

It took Harry three attempts to get through the hoop. Hermione, of course, managed it first time around.

Dora was more than over joyed that no one had been splinched- had a part of them left behind- as her healer skills were much to be desired

After accomplishing the hoop, the teens decided to attempt some room-to-room apparation. Harry went to the kitchen and back. However, Hermione, being Hermione, went to the attic and back.

After attempting several different rooms each, Sirius suggested that they should try longer distances. The agreed destination was big ben! Both teens arrived safely at London's most famous clock and were back in the basement in seconds.

* * *

After a successful day the family were more than happy to settle down to a nice meal and spend their evening in quiet luxury.

Sirius, as a dog, had curled up and was snoozing by the fire. Remus and Hermione had their noses glued to the pages of their books. Andromedra was enjoying working on her classical french needle point. Dora was flicking threw witch weekly. Ted and Harry were deeply involved in a gamed of wizard chess.

At about 10 o' clock Harry and Hermione excused themselves and went up to Harry's room to talk in private.

* * *

"Harry, when are we going to tell Sirius? I know you've been thinking about it. And Remus knows, I can tell. It's killing me to keep things from Dora, Harry, she's my sister." Hermione asked.

She really was speaking the truth. She had come very close to telling Dora on several occasions. They were closer than close. It didn't matter that they weren't actual blood. They were sisters and loved each other.

"I know Mione. I want to tell them too. I'm nervous though. Sirius is going to die laughing! And Mum is going to be absolutely unbearable!" Harry sighed. "I suppose we'll have to do it soon. Can I be out of the house?"

"I suppose so, where will you go?" Hermione agreed.

"Diagon Alley? Actually, no. Too many wizards. I'll go pad about London. People always like dogs." Harry said thoughtfully.

"ok, Harry, I'm going to bed now." Hermione whispered. She hugged him tight and he kissed her cheek.

"Night Mione." He whispered back.

* * *

The next morning Harry was, as promised, casually padding around London. He had just curled up on a doorstep when someone tapped on his head. He looked up to see Remus; who gestured for Harry to follow him. They walked down several streets and came to a dark alley way.

"Transform here, Harry, I need to talk to you." Remus muttered.

Harry hopped inside a skip, and stepped back out as his usual human self.

"Hi Remus, what can I do for you?" Harry asked brightly.

"Explain why you sneaked off early this morning and didn't leave a note?" Remus asked.

"Oh, erm, I, err, didn't want to be around the house for a while." Harry murmered. "If you go back you'll soon find out why."

"No Harry, I need to be here. Since Voldemort's return, we can't risk you being out alone." Remus replied.

"Remus, no one knows about my dog. I can't be recognised!" Harry implored. "It's ok Remus. you can go back to Dora. I'm alright, I could do with some time away anyway."

"Ok Harry, but first I need your advice. I know the wedding will not be for a few years yet, but I need to ask you if you'll, you know, help…. Because I'm no party animal and I really have no idea what on earth is needed, and you and Hermione will be closer to knowing what kind of things Dora would like… So, erm…. Will you help me, Harry? When the time comes." Remus questioned.

"Sure Remus! it'd be an honour, though I have to say, Mione will probably know a lot more than me." Harry replied honestly.

"Thanks Harry, I had better go, Dora will be wondering what's happened to me." Remus laughed as he turned to leave.

* * *

When Remus got home the house was very quiet. There was a low buzz of conversation coming from the kitchen. Knowing it was probably Dora he headed that way.

"So, now you know. Please don't tell Sirius! Harry thinks he'll laugh him out the house. And our parents won't be exactly impressed, at least that's what I think." Hermione muttered.

"Ok, I won't tell Sirius. Your probably right about him; but I think Mum and Dad will be pleased. Anyway it's not like you've lost you virginity to him yet!" Dora joked.

"Ew, Dora you are absolutely disgusting! Of course I haven't! we've only been dating since the end of the year." Hermione uttered laughing a little at her Sister.

Suddenly Dora threw her finger to her lips as a sign for Hermione to shush. She tiptoed over to the door and opened it suddenly. Remus fell in and the two witches laughed hysterically as he blushed an picked himself back up.

"Sorry, I wasn't really earwigging. I just got in and I heard talking. It was only innocent investigation really." He murmered blushing furiously.

"Well, that's another person who knows." Hermione sighed.

"Now I get why Sirius is avoiding the house." Remus said in realisation.

"You've seen Harry! Where was he?" Hermione asked.

"Padding about London, he is so like Sirius. 'I'll be safe Remus. No one knows my Animagi'" Remus muttered. "Wouldn't come back or let me stay!"

"Ah well Remus. You are wanted here!" Dora declared.

"Now we only have Sirius and our parents to tell" Hermione moaned. "I'm not saying another word! Dora you talk to Mum and Dad, Remus talk to Sirius. Be careful though, I would like to see Harry some point before now and next year!"

"After you." Remus murmered.

* * *

Dora climbed the stairs and found her parent's in their room.

"Hi Mum, Hi Dad." She greeted warmly.

"Hello dear." Andromedra replied. "How's everyone?"

"Good I suppose, bit of a shock supprise though! Mione and Harry are going out.i knew it would happen but they're both so shy I thought we'd have to give them a shove!" Dora laughed.

"Nymphadora! Have you just snitched on your sister?" Andromedra asked in mock horror.

"Nah, she said I could coz she didn't wanna face you herself!" Dora giggled.

"Does Sirius know? He's going tease Harry to death!" Ted laughed.

"No not yet, Remus is tackling him." Dora said. "I'd have done it. Would have been a right laugh. God I'd love to see his face!"

* * *

Remus however was not so excited about telling Sirius. 'Pull yourself together Remus! He's your best friend' he thought as hesitated about knocking on the door.

"Remus! Come in Mooney, Mate" Sirius greeted in his usual bouncy manner.

"I've been sent to tell you something Sirius." Remus explained with hesitation written all over his face. "You have to promise not to tease him though. Poor Harry's run off to London to escape telling you!"

"Go on Moony, spit it out!" Sirius laughed, clearly intrigued.

"Harry and Hermione have got together, you know, are going out" Remus uttered nervously.

"Well thank God for that! I've been hinting Harry for months but he was to damn shy! How do you think they did it Remus?" Sirius asked happily.

This was not the way Remus had expected things to go but he was most definitely happily surprised.

"I don't know but Hermione said that they got together at the end of last year. Do you think it was when they sneaked off at the party?" Remus suggested.

"Yes I suppose so. Ah, well I'm pleased anyway. I shall try and refrain myself from teasing too much Remus but give me a little leeway." Sirius muttered.

He truly was pleased that his God son had finally got his act together.


	20. Chapter 20- A Surprise In The Post

Hey Readers, I can't believe I've made it to chapter 20! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but life is pretty damn hectic! Thanks for the reviews but do keep them coming with comments, corrections and suggestions. To the reader who is sending reviews in an unfriendly way (I will not mention names coz I'm not one to throw blame) please ca you phrase it in a nicer way? This is my first ever fanfic and I'm still just a baby in the fanfic world! I'm not making excuses but I am still learning and I know I make mistakes but could you just point them out nicely? Oh well, on with the story. Thanks again, Your Loyal Writer…

* * *

"Harry, Hermione, Sirius come down here!" Remus called urgently.

"What Moony! It's 6 am!" Sirius moaned yawning loudly.

"Read the article! Hermione you read it aloud." Remus urged.

"Erm, Okay Remus.

Dumbledore Demented: Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and order of Merlin 1st class, was forced to resign last night at Hogwarts Castle. This is due to fellow members of the Winzengamont feeling that he has lost his touch, so to say, and in light of new evidence concerning Harry Potter, Dumbledore and the Goblins, Minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, has decided that, for the safety of the children, it is best that Dumbledore is removed from his post at Hogwarts School. His successor will be none other than Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Professor of Transfiguration. 'I will continue to teach transfiguration. The school will be very different without Dumbledore; but I hope that I will bring good things to the school while I am Headmistress.' McGonagall told a reporter after being appointed Headmistress." Hermione read.

"Bloody hell! I didn't think that they'd really sack Dumbledore! I mean I know he was a crook and a horrid liar, but he cared for the school. I suppose I am bloody glad that I don't have to face him though!" Harry muttered in shock.

"Gosh Harry! And McGonagall as well. I wonder if she'll still be Head of Gryffindor? I suppose not, it would be called favouritism. I'm glad she's still teaching Transfiguration though. She is a wonderful teacher." Hermione uttered.

* * *

"Oh, Harry, Hermione, your letters have just arrived!" Dora exclaimed as Hedwig soared through the window and dropped the two letters on the table. Harry threw her up some owl treats and she flew off.

"What do you need this year Harry?" Sirius asked as he flopped down tiredly onto a chair.

"Fifth year students will require: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk and Defense Against What's out there by Arthur Minsor. I suppose that means McGonagall has found us a new defense against the dark arts teacher. I wonder who that is?" Harry wondered as he scanned the short list quickly.

"That's in the prophet too Harry! It says that McGonagall has hired Kingsley! He's a real Auror, I mean, I know that Moody was but, well, he was retired a few years and Kingsley's still in the game! I can't believe he's giving it up though." Hermione gasped.

There was a loud pop and Kingsley appeared in the dining room.

"Kingsley, old chap! Congratulations on your appointment of DADA teacher! I'm sure you'll make a grand professor!" Sirius congratulated slapping Kingsley hard on the back and shaking his hand warmly.

"Yes, I thought that, since Voldemort has returned, the next generation should be trained in the ways of an Auror. Perhaps it shall help, perhaps not. I must say Remus; I'll be asking you for advice. I know that you were a celebrated professor and that the kids learned a lot in your year." Kingsley stated happily.

* * *

After breakfast Harry Hermione and Dora turned towards the fire place. They each grabbed a fist full of floo powder and walked fearlessly into the flames. When they stepped out on the other side the streets of Diagon Alley was bustling with students and parents coming to buy school things.

They first headed to Flourish and Blots to buy their two new books. Harry kept his head down and left it to Dora to buy his books so that he could avoid the counter.

They then headed to Madam Makin's to buy new robes. Hermione's had become too short at the sleeves and Harry's now looked like ankle swingers! They left the shop 25 minutes later carrying entire new uniforms.

Finally they dropped into the supplies store to pick up new quills, ink and parchment.

* * *

When they returned to Grimauld Place Harry and Hermione dashed upstairs to dump their new things in their trunks. When they came back down and headed towards the kitchen they could hear a loud and excited buzz coming from inside. They pushed the door open to find Dora, Remus, Sirius, Andie and Ted all discussing something happily.

"Congratulations you two!" Dora squealed.

"What do you mean Dora?" Hermione asked confused.

"McGonagall has chosen the two of you to be Gryffindor Prefects!" Remus exclaimed.

"Lily's going to be revolting and James is gonna laugh so hard!" Sirius smiled.

"Wow! Gosh, Harry, us." Hermione gasped. "Come on! We'll tell our parents now." She grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Mum! Stop! You're so embarrassing! Emma and Daniel aren't all gushy!" Harry complained while his mother sobbed and boasted about her wonderful son.

"Lil, Harry's right get a grip and we'll have another party!" James suggested.

"Great idea Prongs! We'll get the Order together." Sirius agreed.

* * *

Later that evening Harry and Hermione entered the Dining room to a huge party. A banner hung on the wall read 'Congratulations Harry and Hermione, The New Gryffindor Prefects'. Hermione blushed madly and Harry looked down awkwardly as everyone began shouting congratulations.

* * *

"Harry! Hurry up! We're going to miss the train!" Hermione shouted up the stairs.

"Coming Mione!" Harry called back as he ran down the stairs; his levitated trunk flying behind him.

"Right, Harry don't go looking for trouble. Keep your head down and try to set a good example as prefect. Hermione, make sure that Sniv keeps out of your ways. If you need us call us." Sirius instructed.

"Have fun Sis! Don't be a nerd and make sure you keep Kingsley on his toes." Dora joked. "Harry, look after my little sister. And make sure you keep her out of that damn library and in the action!"

* * *

Harry and Hermione nodded and turned to the door. They and Andie, Ted and Remus caught a cab to Kings Cross Station. When it came to the barrier Remus went first to check it was clear, then Ted with Harry and Andie with Hermione.

The famous scarlet train tooted loudly and a great puff of smoke burst out of the top.

"Alright Kids, take care." Ted said hugging Hermione and shaking Harry's hand.

"Look after yourself and Hermione, dear, don't take too much of Dora's advice!" Andie muttered, hugging them both.

"You'll be alright Harry. Take care, head down, and chin up. I know that didn't make sense but you get my gist. Hermione, you'll do wonderfully. It's owl year now so make sure Harry does some studying and keeps in line with your Prefect regime!" Remus instructed smiling widely.

"Bye." Harry called.

"We'll miss you terribly!" Hermione added.

* * *

"Right Mione, where to?" Harry asked.

"Well, we need to report to the Head Boy and Girl first. Then patrol the train I suppose." She answered as they made their way towards the front of the train.

Hannah Abbot and Ernie McMillan were the Hufflepuff Prefects. Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patel were the Ravenclaw Prefects. And Blaise Zabini and Vincent Crabbe.

"Oh God! What was McGonagall thinking, appointing Crabbe?" Harry questioned in disgust.

"Well Harry, they only get worse from these two! It could have been much worse; she could have chosen Malfoy!" Hermione replied.

"Welcome Prefects, congratulations to making the cut this year! Your duties as prefects are as follows: report any miss behaving students to us, stop anything out of order happening, keep Peeves in check, make sure curfew is maintained, patrol the train, keep students in check at Hogsmead and make sure the Weasley twins are kept under control!" boomed Head Girl, Lucinda Murphy.

"This power is a privilege and an honour. Do not disgrace that honour or the name of Prefect or you shall simply be replaced." Head boy, Lucifer Green instructed.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were due to be on patrol first. At 11:30 they were relieved by Hannah and Ernie.

"Guys! Come in here!" Neville called from one compartment.

Harry and Hermione walked in to find Neville, Seamus, Dean and blonde girl (whose name they didn't know) sitting inside.

"Harry! Hermione! Its good ter see ya" Seamus exclaimed. "Prefects! Bloody hell Harry we had better keep in line!"

"Hi guys, this is Luna Love good by the way. She's a Ravenclaw in the year below." Dean introduced.

"Hello Luna. I'm Hermione and this is…" Hermione began warmly.

"Harry Potter, yes I know." Luna cut in. "My Daddy is the editor of 'The Quibbler', Xnophelius Lovegood. So you've probably heard of him."

"Err, yes I have. It's nice to meet you Luna." Harry mumbled awkwardly.

"Seamus, you shift up more to Dean. Neville if you move closer over here Harry can sit down and Hermione can sit opposite." Luna instructed. "Don't worry Neville, I don't bite!"

They spent the remainder of the journey playing exploding snap while Luna rabbited on about a creature called a Crumple Horned Snorkack!


	21. Chapter 21- A New Marauder

Hey Readers, sorry more hecticness taking over! You know what Christmas is like. I hope that this chapter is pleasing. I wanted to form a gang within Hogwarts without having to invent another DA group so I decided to make it just an advanced in magic group of friends aka the kids of the order. I am trying to work out how to include everyone whose parents were mentioned when Harry and Hermione met the order last year; but I know that Oliver Wood graduated at the end of last year. I have decided to make Harry Team Captain rather than Katie Bell since I thought it would be really nice for him and Sirius. Excited about Dora/Remus and Harry/Hermione. I know that I haven't had much time for the romantic side of them but now they're back at school I hope that can pick up this side of things. I know in other fanfics Ginny immediately becomes very flirty towards Harry but I wanted to make sure that she was completely aware of Harry severing their contract before she started to try to make her move. I want the Harry/Hemione relationship to be the thing that pushes her into action. Anyway better make a start. Thanks again, Your Loyal Writer…..

* * *

McGonagall walked the first years up the Hall. They gasped and gaped at the mass of students and the entire hugeness of the castle. Some of the stragglers pointed and whispered when they saw Harry.

"Jack Akmall"

"Ravenclaw"

"Henry Ailth"

"Slytherin"

"Lucas Auld"

"Hufflepuff"

"Benjamin Ajjosso"

"Gryfindor"

The sorting continued in this manor for another half an hour till every first year student had been sorted. Harry shook hands with the new Gryfindors and welcomed them to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Harry, Darl, it's time to take the little ones up to the common room and find their dorms." Hermoine whispered into Harry's ear.

"Ok sweetie." Harry agreed standing up. "Lion Firsties this way please! Hermione Granger and I are your Prefects. We'll show you to your dorms and help you settle in. Come to us if you need anything. Right, off we go then."

Harry and Mione led the 30 or so probies up the magical staircase towards the Gryffindor common room.

When they reached 'the fat lady' portrait Hermione stepped forward and shouted so that all Gryffindors could hear, "Mimbulus Mimbletonia!"

Harry rushed through the door and grabbed the dorm list from above the fireplace and pinned it to the noticeboard.

"Ok First years, come and see where you're based. Everyone else are old hands so go on up and unpack" Harry instructed.

* * *

It only took 20 minutes to get everyone upstairs and unpacking. Harry and Hermione were more than happy about that and before heading up themselves Harry sneaked a cheeky peck on the neck for Mione.

"Goodnight Harry." Hermione giggled as she hopped up the stairs to her dorm.

"Harry! Seamus and I brought your trunk up for you and Neville brought up Hedwig for you." Dean exclaimed as Harry walked into his dorm.

"Thanks guys. I expect Hedwig will want to have a fly about now we're here." Harry thanked his friends.

Harry unlocked his owl's cage and sure enough she gave him a fond peck on the finger and flew off. Harry then turned towards his trunk. He had a small compartment above the apartment that he kept his school things in. He unpacked his books first, linning them up in alphabetical order by his bed. He lay out his robes at the bottom of his bed and just as he was taking out his pyjamas he noticed a mirror piece with a note attached. The note read:

_Dear Harry, this is a three piece mirror. Moony, Prongs and I used to use them to plan our next prank when we were in separate detentions. If you say 'Sirius Black' my mirror will ring and we can talk via the mirror. I believe it is similar to a muggle thing called skype! The same thing will happen in you say 'Remus Lupin'. I hope that this will enable us to speak more often as you will not have to keep coming down to the trunk. I will call you at 11oclock to find out how your first night as Prefect went. Good Luck and I will see you soon. Love you Pup, Sirius._

Harry was flabarghasted! Another piece of his father? This he would treasure forever! It was quarter to 11 when Hermione popped her head around the door.

"Harry love, McGonagall wants to see you." She uttered happily before disappearing again.

"You're dating the Mudblood?!" Ron shouted. "I really expected more of you Potter!" He spat.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Neville shrieked. "How dare you say that about Hemrione?! She's our friend!"

"Thanks Nev." Harry muttered very moved.

"She's our friend too! Ron's being a horrid prick!" Seamus and Dean declared together.

"Thanks again guys but I had better go and see what McGonagall wants." Harry murmered.

* * *

When Harry discovered that McGonagall was not in the common room but outside the portrait, he remembered that she was no longer his head of house, but his new headmistress.

"Good Evening Professor." He uttered shyly.

"Good Evening Potter. The first years are behaving I trust?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor." Harry answered.

"Good, now Potter. As you are no doubt aware, Oliver Wood is no longer Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captin. As Kingsley has never seen any Gryffindor matches he asked me personaly who I thought deserved Captainship. Potter, your flying skills are like nothing I have ever seen, you leadership skills are admirable, your loyalty and trust in your team are most desirable and your desire for a fair game is most amazing. Potter, I want you to be Gryffindor Quidditch Captin!" McGonagall declared.

Harry was shocked. He had expected the title to go to Katie or Angelina or Alicia as they were older.

"Erm, Thank you Professor. I am sure Padf… I mean Sirius will be very, erm, pleased." Harry stuttered.

"Congratulations Potter. Good Night now." She agreed as she took her leave.

* * *

Harry checked the time, 11 o'clock on the dot. He hurried into the deserted common room so that he could talk in privacy.

The Mirror vibrated and an except and decline button appeared on the glass. Harry pressed except and Sirius appeared on the screen.

"Hello pup! How did sorting go?" Sirius greeted.

"Hi Sirius! Sorting was good thanks, they all went upstairs quietly. Even the twins didn't give us any jip!" Harry replied.

"So any news yet?" Sirius asked intriueged.

"Yeah, Ron found out about me and mione and called her a Mudblood again. Nev lost it and threw Petrificus Totalus ant him. He, Seamus and Dean have said that they'll look out for mione since we're all mates. And McGonagall has just given me some exciting news!" Harry filled Sirius in.

"Oh yes, what's that pup?" Sirius questioned.

"I have been chosen to succeed Wood as Gryffindor Quiditch Team Captain!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hurrah! Well done Harry! James would be so proud. Hang on two ticks. Me and Moony will floo over and we can tell him together!" Sirius declared. "See you in a sec Pup."

Harry was delighted. He ran up the stairs and unlocked the trunk. He rushed into the Library as Remus and Sirius stepped out of the fire place.

* * *

"Harry! It's late! You have classes tomorrow you should be in bed!" Lily ordered, though she was pleased to see her son.

"Chill Lils. Harry and I have some exciting Marauder news!" Sirius exclaimed in clear excitement.

"Go on Son, what's this news?" James asked.

"I've been made Quidditch team captain, Dad." Harry shouted, barely able to tame his excitement.

"Prongs, this makes him one of the youngest captains at least! If not the youngest!" Sirius joined the excitement.

"Bloody Hell Harry! Congratulations! Prongs he's just like you. You must be very proud." Remus uttered in shock.

"I am Moony, Padfoot! Well done Harry!" James muttered shocked just as Remus was.

"He should be made a true Marauder now Prongs! Especially since he's an animagi too! What can we call him?" Sirius asked.

"Well he's a dog like you Pads, so… how about…. Fur paw, Paws for short!" James decided.

"Well said prongs! Paws it is!" Sirius and Remus chourused.

"Well Done Harry! I don't mean to crash the party, but you had better get to bed. Well Done though Son. I do not understand the Potter love of Quidditch, but I am so proud!"

"Alright Mum, I'm going!" Harry muttered. "Night guys."

"Night Paws, Moony and I will Mirror call you tomorrow to find out how your first day went." Sirius decided.

"Yes, I'll call. Goodnight Paws." Moony agreed.

"Night Son, sleep well." James and Lily said together.

* * *

Harry headed up the stairs, back to his dorm. He found that everyone was already asleep after a long day; so he quickly changed and crept into bed. He was now so exhausted that he fell into deep sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He dreamt that night of adventures. He as Paws, Sirius as Padfoot, Remus as Moony and even his father cantering around as Prongs.

Harry had never been so at peace in his sleep.

The next Morning Harry and Hermione sat down at the table together. As breakfast began to arrive the twins, Seamus, Dean and Neville sat down with them also.

McGonagall stood up and asked for silence.

"Your time tables are coming around now. Stay seated, your head of houses will bring them round. Once you have received yours you may return briefly to your dorm and take which ever books you need." She announced.

Harry took his form Kingsley and scanned down it quickly.

"Binns, Snape, Trelawny and Kinsley! Thank God we don't have some horrid old hag taking DADA I might just go spare!" Harry groaned.

"Come on Harry. We need to get our books or we'll be late for History." Hermione sighed taking her boyfriends hand.


	22. Chapter 22- A Worrying Prediction

'I don't know about you, but I've written 22. Everything will be alright, if you just read it through. You don't know bout me but now you want to. Everything will be alright if you just read chapter 22!'- Taylor Swift, 22.

Hey Readers, sorry about my awful spur of the moment song writing; I just couldn't help myself! I realised that I'd clicked the wrong document and I have now changed it. Hope you like it as I have been really bored today and I really only wrote this to pass the time. LOL. Oh well, please review with your thoughts. Thanks again, Your Loyal Writer…

* * *

Harry and Dean had managed to work out a cure to Binns' overpoweringly boring voice. They used muggle ear plugs to block out the sound completely and simply took notes from the page in their books from which Binns was reading. This worked wonders and by the end of class they ended up selling ear plugs to the entire class, bar Hermione who seemed to be the only student who ever could take some sort of information from the ghost without falling asleep instantly!

Hermione just smiled fondly at Harry as he packed away his 12 pages of notes. He had never made so many notes in his life and she was happy that he was finally making an effort for their OWL year.

"I am so happy that you're trying with history Harry. Please will you try to make the same progress with potions? I know how horrid Snape is; but potions is important. Just ignore Snape completely and copy the instructions off the board. Make sure you double check though, Harry. Remember, in our exam, Snape won't be there at all!" Hermione preached.

* * *

Harry set up his cauldron next to Hermione and, just as she said, he carefully worked his way through the instructions. At the end of class the two Gryffindors brought their vials up to the front of class. Snape glared with hatred full on in his eyes as he snatched Harry's perfect potion. What infuriated him further was that the potion was the Draught of Peace. This was a ridiculously difficult potion to have set fifth years for the first potion of the year.

Harry pecked Hermione's cheek as he dashed off towards the tower for Divination.

* * *

He flopped down next to Neville and they reluctantly opened their dream interpretation books.

"Good Day class. As you will no doubt have realised, this year we'll be studying the art of dream interpretations! Now take it in turns to research what the meaning of your partner's latest dream." Trelawney exclaimed in her irritating but highly mysterious voice.

"You go first Harry. I can never remember any of my dreams." Neville begged in despair.

"Neither can I, but I'll just make one up. Erm, just say that I dreamt I was drowning Snape in my cauldron." Harry muttered.

Just then Trelawney strolled over.

"Class! Right you too, Longbottom, tell me what Potter's dream meant." She demanded.

"Erm, yes Professor. Harry dreamt that he was drowining Professor Snape in his cauldron." That got a few giggles. "That's Drowning, Snape and Cauldron. So it means that Harry will jump into danger, to save his family, with no self thought." Neville declared proudly. When he realised what he had just predicted his smile fell from his face.

"Well, that sounds just about my average day then." Harry joked in attempt to put Neville back at ease.

"Very good Longbottom! Ten points to Gryffindor." Trelawney declared.

* * *

Neville apologised non-stop throughout the whole of lunch. Harry was doing his best to wave it off but he was actually growing more worried by the minuet.

He was glad when he entered his DADA class to see a smiling Kingsley ready to teach the class all about counter jinxes.

* * *

"Now, we will be learning all about counter jinxes and Defensive curses this term." Kingsley began. "Today we will be studying why exactly we need counter jinxes and in what situation do we use them." This received a few groans. "I realise it's not the most exciting lesson; however, without it we could not hope to move on to the much more interesting practical work next lesson. Now turn to page 1 and copy down everything that you think nessissary for the 4 foot essay you'll be doing for homework." Kingsley ordered.

"Blast!" Seamus exclaimed in anger. "First homework of the year!"

Considering it was a theory lesson with homework to follow Harry was very possotive about the lesson and was thouroughly looking forward to this year.

After a dinner of steak and kidney pie; Harry immediately attacked his homework, which was, thanks to all his notes, very easy to do.

* * *

Knowing that everyone else would still be downstairs so he rushed on up to his dorm and pulled out his mirror. Just then it began vibrating. Harry excepted the call and found the mirror split between Remus and Sirius.

"Hey there Paws! How was your first day?" Sirius greeted.

"Hi Pads, Moony! Erm, it was good. Dean and I have managed to work our way around dying of boredom in Binns' class. We put in muggle earplugs and just take notes directly from the book. Snape couldn't find anything bad to say about my draught of peace in potions; and that's a first. And DADA with Kingsley was good. But, well, we've started dream interpretation in Divination. Neither me or Neville could remember last night's dream so I made up that I was drowning Snape in my cauldron."

This got a snigger from Sirius and a smile from dear old Moony.

"Well, I had just, you know, made it up on the spot. But when Nev went to look up its meaning; well, it came to a rather, well, to say the least suspicious meaning." Harry muttered delicately.

"Well Paws? What is it?" Remus asked in concern.

"It said that it meant that I was to jump into danger to save my family without any self thought. I meanat first I thought it was a joke, then a coincident, but now I'm worried. I just thought it up and that's what it meant!" Harry stuttered.

Sirius and Remus were shocked.

"Merlin's Beard Harry! That really does sound like you! And, crap, I take it by family you mean Remus, Mione, Andie, Ted and I" Sirius murmered.

Harry nodded.

"Well, Harry, we'll look into this whole dream interpretation lark. I wouldn't worry too much. If there is something to discover, you know we'll discover it. Get back to your studies and have faith in us. We've got your back Paws. Your part of our pack! You're a Marauder now!" Remus soothed.

"Thanks Moony. I believe in you. I just bloody hope it is just a coincident coz another link with my upcoming death is all I need." Harry sighed.

"Harry James! Don't you think like that. Think positively. Like Moony said, we've got your back. I am not about to let my beloved Godson go and get killed by Voldemort!" Sirius declared with immense finality in his voice.

"Oh, and by the way Harry, Bill Weasley is marrying Fleur Delacour on Sunday and we've been invited. Minerva has given permission for you Mione and the twins to go." Remus added.

Harry was shocked. 'Bloody Hell!' he thought. 'Bill and Fleur!'


	23. Chapter 23- A Very French Wedding

Hey Readers, this is my Christmas update although the chapter its self has nothing to do with Christmas. Hectic day but well worth it. I made time to write this so I hope it isn't a let down! Many thanks, Your Loyal Writer….

* * *

"Alright you lot! You do look very smart." Sirius greeted Harry, Fred and George as he and Remus stepped out of the Gryffindor fire.

"Dora is already there, Harry." Remus uttered as he noticed Harry's expression as he came out alone.

"Now, where is the ever gorgeous Mione?" Sirius asked the three boys in smart dress robes.

"Coming Sirius!" Hermione called from her dormitory.

She glided down the stairs in a beautiful hot pink, flared, just-above-the-knee dress with matching heels and a head flower too.

"You look beautiful!" Harry exclaimed.

"Why the shock?!" Hermione gasped in mock anger.

They turned around to see Sirius and the twins pretending to retch.

"Can I be the first to say… EW!" Sirius laughed.

"Oh Shut up Sirius Black!" Hermione hissed as she tried to prevent her own giggles.

* * *

As the 5 wizards and witch stepped out on the other side of the grate they found themselves at a small seaside cottage.

"Harry! Hermione! Sirius! Remus! Twins!" Arthur cried happily. "Welcome to 'Sea View Cottage."

"Wicked! Is this Bill's place Dad?" The twins exclaimed.

"Yes! Isn't it great? Fleur and I thought it was very cute." Bill Weasley cut in.

"Billy!" Fred and George chorused running over and hugging their eldest brother.

"Hey there Fred, George! What? No hug for Charlie?" Charlie laughed.

"Charles! Good to see you old bean!" The twins greeted hugging their other brother.

"Charlie, I think you had better get Bill to his place! The French don't understand the English tradition of the bride always being late!" Arthur muttered, looking at his watch. "Twins, you're next to Charlie and you lot are behind. I expect you'll see Tonks first. She's been entertaining people with her various hairs, noses and mouths!"

Hermione clasped Harry's hand and they walked in together, with Remus and Sirius just behind them.

* * *

It was a ginormous marque with hundreds of chairs at the sides; and arches up the middle that were decorated in the most beautiful flowers.

Sure enough they did see Dora first, or rather hear her!

"Look at this one! See it's a duck and…. Mione! Remus! Harry! Sirius! Hey Guys!" Dora shouted.

"Oh Christ! Does she ever get quieter?" Sirius groaned good heartedly.

"You love it and you now it!" Hermione growled as she ran to hug her sister.

Dora had her famous bubble gum pink hair that looked lovely with her turquoise dress that was similar to Hermione's.

True to what Arthur had said; Fleur, her father and little sister/bridesmaid Gabrielle arrived at bang on 11 o'clock.

The fanfare was played and everybody stood as she swept down the aisle in a captivating floor-length white dress with a long train for her sister to hold.

The service was beautiful and the rings that the two exchanged were beautiful too.

* * *

After the service, guests were asked to step next door into a second marque where there were long tables covered in food and plenty of dance floor space as well as tables and chairs to sit at.

Soon after their first dance, Bill and Fleur came to sit down with Harry, Hermione, Dora, Remus and Sirius.

"I eexpect oo'll want to know why we got marieeed no? Well, after zee tournament, I graduated from Bauxbatons and weeshed to learn more eenglish. Bill offered to teach me and t vas love at first sight!" Fleur explained.

"After the first hour I felt like I'd known her all my life!" Bill confessed.

"Wee, and well one zing, it led to another and here we are! Marieed and happee and nozing could bee better, no?" Fleur finished.

"Quite." Bill agreed.

Fleur leant over to Harry, Hermione and Dora. "Of Course wee would av waited but wee deed not want our babee to grow up a bastard!" She whispered. She winked at Hermione.

"Oh! Congratulations! What are you having? When is it due? Have you thought about names?" Hermione replied in excitement.

"Wee! It ees a gurl and we want to call er Dominique! She is due is March, on the 17th!" Fleur gushed.

"Wow! Congratulations!" Dora exclaimed.

* * *

Just then Fleur's little sister ran over.

"Fleur!"

"Wee Gabrielle?"

"Uncle Arthie wants to cut zee cake!"

"Okay babey tell Uncle Arthie we'll be over"

"Wee Fleur!"

"Bill! Your Father, ee wants us to cut zee cake now!" Fleur urged in excitement.

"Alright Fleur. I'm coming! Do come over. It's a beautiful cake. Fleur's mother made it!" Bill said as he excused himself from his conversation with Sirius and Remus.

The cake was indeed a beautiful and flamboyant affair. It 4 tiers of white iced Victoria Sponge with little flowers dotted about. And on the top were figurines of Bill and Fleur holding hands.

The cake itself tasted as good as it looked.

* * *

After eating, Hermione and Dora managed to convince Harry and Remus to get up and dance with them. Sirius made quite sure that he was left out of that!

After a good half hour of solid dancing the two wizards flopped back down and the two witches perched cheekily on their knees.

* * *

It must have been about midnight when Harry, Hermione and the twins had to floo back to Hogwarts.

When Harry staggered back into his dorm he could hear Ron's persistent snores and expected everyone to be asleep. Then he nearly jumped out of his skin as Seamus, Dean and Neville grabbed him and threatened to do some serious stealing of chocolate frogs unless he told them all about the wedding!

When the boys were thoroughly satisfied that Harry had told them enough detail they permitted him some sleep.

As Harry was finally dosing off (at about half 2) all he could think of was thank god the wedding was on a Saturday!

* * *

Harry slept right through breakfast that morning. He woke in alarm to find that he had 2 hours to Quidditch practice! He dressed quickly and ran into the common room to find Fred and George doing the same.

Hermione, of course, was up, dressed, breakfasted and ready for the day.

"Go to the end of the corridor, turn right and keep going directly down the stairs until you reach a door that is only about 3ft high." Hermione instructed.

"And where will that get us?" Harry yawned.

"The Kitchens of course!" Hermione smirked throwing Harry his invisibility cloak and map.

* * *

When he and the twins were suitably hidden, they set off for the kitchens.

It was an awkward squeeze through the kitchen door; but when the 3 friends saw what was inside, it was totally worth it!

If you can imagine Gordon Ramsey and Jamie Oliver's kitchens, add those together and multiply by 10 and you'll have the size of the Hogwarts kitchens.

There must have been at least a thousand house elves busy cooking when they arrived.

All of a sudden there was a happy high pitched squeal!

"Harry Potter Sir! Mister Freddie! Mister Georgie! Welcomes to Hogywart kitchens Sirs!" Dobby shouted running over and jumping up and bowing to the three wizards.

"How is Miss Grangey Sir? And Mister Siri and Mister Remey? Ares they good Sir? Dobby is hoping so! What can Dobby be getting you Sirs?" He carried on.

"Hey Dobby! Look we've got Quidditch in an hour, and we slept through breakfast; do you think we could grab some food, Please?" Harry asked polightly.

"Of courses Harry Potter Sir! Dobby is makings you the bestest breakfast ever right aways Sir!" Dobby squeaked as he ran off to prepare some food.

"Be sittings down at the table Sirs!" The house elf called from his kitchenette station.

He returned 5 minutes later with 3 full English breakfasts.

"Dobby is using the nicest, freshest ingredients Sirs! Dobby is makings breakfast for Harry Potter and his friends! Dobby is much privileged Sir!" He squealed bowing low.

Harry, Fred and George enjoyed a wonderful breakfast in the kitchens.

"Bloody Hell Harry! Dobby must like you!" Fred said chomping through a sausage.

"Yeah! These breakfasts are much better when they're made for direct people!" George agreed.

When they had finished they thanked Dobby for breakfast and the other house elves for their hospitality.

"Harry Potter and his friends are much welcomes Sir! The bestest luck for your practicing nows Sir!" Dobby exclaimed as the three wizards left again.

* * *

It took 3 hours of Quidditch practice for the boys to work off their amazing breakfast.

Hermione watched in the stands and flinched every time someone was hit or fell off their broom; especially if it was Harry.

"Right Team! As you are no doubt aware, we are now short of a Keeper. I want everyone here tomorrow night so you can help me pick one. There will be a poster going up in the common room but please be sure to tell as many people as you can." Harry shouted as he and the team landed and ran off towards the changing rooms.

"Harry, just a warning. Ron wants to be keeper!"


	24. Chapter 24- A Horrid Vision

Hey Readers, I did attempt to post the last chapter on Christmas day but I had trouble accessing my account. Something about 503 and servers and stuff! Oh well its up now. This chapter is really just supposed to set up for a dramatic next chapter but it has quite a bit of drama of its own! Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer….

* * *

After an interesting DADA practical lesson on the subject of the counter curse to simple hexes; Harry had left in a hurry and eaten dinner so quickly that he was leaving the great hall as the rest of the team were only just arriving.

"Don't hurry through your food guys, I just wanted to get to the pitch early." Harry explained.

They all nodded in understanding. Wood had been the same with his try outs. Harry had learned everything Quidditch from him.

Hermione caught him going to the changing rooms.

"Harry!" She called. "I thought you might want to be here early so I ate a large lunch. I thought I might watch. I must admit that I do get a bit nervous when you're hurtling towards the ground at a hundered miles an hour! But I'm getting better at knowing you'll be alright."

"Ok Herms, I'll see you out there." Harry replied.

He had never just watched Quidditch. Only at the world cup. That was different though. He hadn't known anyone personally. They hadn't been his friend never mind boyfriend! 'Oh well' he thought. 'At least she's still letting me play!'

* * *

Harry had just finished setting out the bludgers, quaffle, bats and snitch, when people began to arrive.

There were 3 2nd years, 4 3rd years, 2 4th years, Ron, Dean, Zoe Accrington, Hayley Dakota and a handful of 6th and 7th years.

Shortly after them, Harry's team arrived. First the twins, then Katie Bell, then Angelina Johnson who was followed in by Alicia Spinnet.

"Alright Guys, For those who don't know, I'm Harry Potter and I am Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Queue up in alphabetical order according to last names. You'll be trying out for keeper, so we'll take you up. One by one and do some typical shooting to see how well you can defend all three of the hoops. Good Luck Everyone!" Harry shouted as he and the team jogged over.

"Accrington first!" Katie Bell called.

"Affis"

"Astings"

"Bishop"

"Caller"

"Coot"

"Dakota"

"Depping"

"Ephills"

"Hall"

"Jackson"

"Loose"

"Thomas"

"Queen"

"Vaser"

"Weasley"

After try out were over the team landed and huddled.

"Ok, for me it was a clear winner. This person had stealth, determination, positivity and great skill too! ... So it's decided then…" Harry muttered.

There were nods from the team. They walked back overto the group of students.

"Ok Guys, great flying today. It was, erm, really hard too choose a winner. But the team and I have come to a decision… Congratulations Dean! You're Gryffindor's newest keeper!" Harry congratulated.

* * *

Dean was over the moon. Harry really hadn't been biased at all. Dean was a great flyer! Most of the rejects congratulated him before leaving but, of course, Ron stormed off in a huff saying that it was because half the team were against him and the other half were clearly blind!

Harry just laughed at his childish behaviour and brushed it off.

That night Seamus smuggled some chocolates and sweets into the dorm and he, Harry and Nev sat on Dean's bed and talked to the keeper about Quidditch until at least 11o'clock.

* * *

When Harry drifted off to sleep that night he was taken immediately into a terrifying vision. He was a snake, Nagini, Voldemort's snake, and he was slithering through this great corridor. He came to a door and it opened for him. There was a man standing inside with his back to Harry. It was Arthur Weasley. Harry tried to tear away but the snake lunged forward and attacked Mr Weasley so violently that Harry doubted he was still alive!

* * *

He woke with a jolt and sprinted out of bed and towards the twins room. He crept past Lee Jorden and a blonde boy, whose name escaped Harry. He woke the twins and dragged them out of bed and into the common. Without saying a single word, he lead them on, to McGonagall's office.

"Justice and Peace" Harry muttered and the gargoyels shifted, revealing a stairway.

Harry raced on and knocked on the door. McGonagall opened the door.

"Potter! Weasley! Weasley! What on earth do you think you're doing? It's 2 am!" She hissed.

"Can we come in Professor? It's extremely important!" Harry whispered.

McGonagall stapped aside and took them through into her study.

"Now Potter, what do you mean by coming here at this hour?!" she urged.

"I had a vision Professor! I know it was more than just a dream Ma'am; I know it. A snake, Nagini, he got into the ministry. It was a room with lots of glass balls and there was a man standing there, on guard? And, well, the snake attacked, Ma'am." Harry uttered.

"My Goodness! I see. But what pray does this have to do with the two mister Weasley's?" She asked.

"Well, that's just it Headmistress. The man was Arthur Weasley!" Harry murmered.

"Oh My God!" The twins muttered.

Minerva McGonagall rushed to her fir place and threw floo powder into the flames.

"Sirius! Remus! Dora! Get over here!" She shouted into the fire.

Moments later, Sirius, Remus and Dora stepped out.

"Really Minerva! Couldn't this have waited?... Harry! Fred! George! What's going on?!" Sirius demended.

"Arthur Weasley has been attacked by that bloody snake! He was on guard duty for the order!" Minerva informed. "Dora you go and find Arthur. Better an auror than one of us. Less suspicious. Remus go to St. Mugo's and have them prepare. Sirius take the kids back to yours. They'll have to wait there. We cant have them know about this before anyone else." The headmistress instructed.

"What has this to do with Harry?!" Sirius asked.

"Potter saw it all! He had this …. Vision!" McGonagall muttered.

"Right you are Minerva! Come on Remus we had better hurry!" Dora cried as she and Remus ran back to the fire place.

"Come on kids." Sirius muttered ushering them into the fire after his best friend and cousin had gone.

* * *

When they arrived at Grimauld Place Sirius sent them to bed.

"Fred, George. There is a double room on the first door to the left on floor 4. You can stay there. No doubt you'll want to stay together!" Sirius said. "You go to bed too Harry. It's 02:15!"

Harry could not sleep at all. In truth he was exhausted! But he was too scared to go back to sleep! Scared that if he slept another person would be attacked.

Sirius called them all down the next morning for breakfast.

"Good News! Arthur is fine. He has bad neck injuries and it was a close call last night but he is ok. Bill and Charlie are already there but he wants to see you too. Eat up. We can see him at 10:30 and it's 10:00 now!" Sirius practically sang the next morning.

The twins rushed off to change. They had been so worried about their Dad. A close call, Sirius had said. They must thank Harry later.

"Erm, Sirius?" Harry muttered.

"Yes Pup?"

"I didn't know McGonagall knew about the order. In fact I didn't know Arthur did either!" Harry confessed.

"Oh Yes, Arthur, Bill and Charlie are in the order. The majority of Hogwarts professors are on our side too! Minerva, Fillius, Septima Vector, Aurora Sinstra, Charity Burbage, Pomona Sprout, Rolanda Hooch, Hagrid and Poppy Pomfrey!" Sirius informed his godson.

"Oh." Harry said and left.

"Harry!" Sirius called. "Arthur wants to see you too!"

* * *

When they arrived at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, everyone took it upon themselves to personally thank Harry for 'saving Arthur through his vision'! Harry found this extremely awkward as he was really unhappy about this whole vision!

"So, Harry, any, erm, theories as to why this whole vision came about?" Bill asked, clearly intrigued.

"Yes, but none that I really care to share, sorry." Harry muttered before offering to get coffees all round.

Harry had actually been thinking a lot about this vision.

'Voldemort must be able to get into my mind somehow, and I his' He thought. 'There must be some sort of a connection. I bet it has something to do with this damn scar of mine too' he resolved.

When they were told to go home, by the healers who were looking after Arthur, Harry was more than happy to escape.

He was first into the flames, and flooed straight up to his room.

He summoned a bike lock that was chaining up a bike somewhere below his window. It was one of those locks that you have to put a number into.

'Hmm, what number will they never guess?' Harry asked himself. He chose carefully. He didn't want anybody coming in.

He then grabbed a 7th year charms book that he had taken from the library upon arrival. It took him several attempts but he did manage to cast one very advanced charm. 'Well, that should stop them apparating in too!' Harry thought, proud of his work.

He sat on his bed and sighed. He knew what he knew. There was only going to be one way out of this. And he, Harry, would just have to pluck up the courage.


	25. Chapter 25- Scary Moments and a Prophesy

Hey Readers, my account has spazzed out again! So I'll be uploading this chapter directly after its predecessor. Thought the one before had drama? Come on! You are going to be knocked out be dramatics! Enjoy! Review! Many thanks, Your Loyal Writer…

* * *

"Remus, will you go and check on Harry? I'm really worried about him! He's taking this vision thing seriously! I mean it is serious but I think he's going to do something rash. I just have a feeling, my Godfather worry alarms have been screaming at me!" Sirius sighed sadly.

"Alright Padfoot, I'll go. But I want you right behind me, even if we don't tell Harry you're there." Remus agreed.

The two men snuck up stairs to Harry's room and Remus knocked on the door.

* * *

"Harry? It's Remus. will you open the door?" The werewolf asked.

"I'm Sorry Remus, I cant let you in. I have to do this. I don't want you to see it. Don't try and apparated, I've set up the protective charms against it." Harry muttered.

"Do what Harry?! What are you on about?! Let me in Harry!" He urged.

"Kill myself! If Voldemort can get into my mind and me into his, he can use me! More people will die because of me and I wont have it!" Harry spat.

"Harry James! You let me in this door right now or I'll…. I'll….. get your mother up here!" Sirius threatned.

"Ooooh! Scary! What is she going to do, Sirius? she cant get in either. Now go away! It'll only make it harder for me to do it, knowing you're there. I'm doing this for you guys too, you know. Don't bother breaking my wand either. I'll just hang myself or something anyway." Harry shouted.

Sirius could hear the desperation and fear in Harry's voice as he said this.

"Wait! Harry! You're right we can't stop you. Do what you wish; but…. You haven't heard mine and Remus' funny stories yet!" Sirius blurted out.

Remus looked at his friend in surprise. What was he thinking?!

* * *

"Remus, do you remember the first Christmas at the Potter's. Harry, your grandparents would take Remus and I in every year at Christmas because my family hated me, and Remus' weren't too well off because of his condition. So it was, what, 4th year? We had just cracked Remus' secret and anyway we were all sat by the fire on Christmas eve, talking about Quidditch. Your father was a seeker, I was a beater and Remus was keeper. Anyway, your Grandmother brought in some cake for us and as we passed it round I stole Remus' piece knowing he loved chocolate because I knew of a Myth that stated werewolves were horribly illergic to chocolate." Sirius explained.

"We sat there fighting over this piece of cake for 20 minuetes. The whole time Sirius kept shouting about how I'd thank him one day and how he was saving my life." Remus laughed.

* * *

"How about that time with the toothbrush? Remus was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when James and I burst in and told him to stop brushing." Sirius chortled.

"They told me they had been fighting over the toothpaste that morning when one of the toothbrushes had fallen out of its little cup. 'So my toothbrush has been on the floor' I had asked in disgust. 'No' Sirius had said. 'The toilet!' I was retching over said toilet when Frank Longbottom had come in. then Sirius had decided to say. 'Don't worry Moony. Canines have great anti-bacterial break down'. Frank had been so confused that Sirius then quickly mad up, 'We washed it in dog spit!'" Remus groaned. "It was disgusting!"

* * *

"How about the following Halloween? I had stolen Moony's robes for my costume and run around they common room shouting 'I'm a werewolf!' at the top of my voice." Sirius laughed doubling up in stictches! "Poor Lily was so confused when she saw they were Remus' robes!"

* * *

"Not forgetting of course, the time you showed me up by, baisically calling me a weakling!" Remus snorted.

"Oh, Yes, I had forgotten about that!" Sirius murmered.

"It was the night after full moon. Lily had noticed my scars and asked me if I was alright. Sirius thought it would be funny if he told everyone I had been involved in a nasty fight with a bunny rabbit!" Remus growled in mock hate.

* * *

"See Paws! We've got too much Moony teasing to do yet!" Sirius pleaded.

"Quite! Now let's see about getting this damned chain off eh?" Remus suggested.

"No!" Harry cried. "You don't understand! You'll never get in any way. It's a muggle bike lock. You have to put in the correct number to open it."

"Think Remus! I have to get my Godson out!" Sirius hissed so that Harry couldn't hear.

"I think it's a date Sirius!" Remus resolved. "What was the most important day of Harry's life?"

"His birth day?" Sirius offered in desperation.

"Hardly! Sirius I know what it is! It's the day you said you'd take him in. Not the first time. The official time!" Remus exclaimed. "20th December 2013! 20/12/13!"

The werewolf grabbed the lock and entered the code it opened and the two wizards rushed inside.

Harry was stood on the bed with a rope around his neck.

"Get Back Sirius!" He cried. "I'm trying to do what's right."

"Well you have one messed up version of right and wrong kiddo! 3,2,1!" Sirius shouted.

The two Wizards lunged at Harry and pulled him out of the rope.

"What the hell where you thinking Harry?!" Sirius roared.

"I was trying to save you!" Harry sobbed.

"Harry, you can see into Voldemort's mind! Have you any idea how useful that could be? We know his strong emotions, we know what, where and when he's planning something and we can see him about to and doing things. This will save lives Harry! You are the most important wizard alive Harry! You have to save us all! I think it's time you heard the prophesy!" Sirius shouted.

"SIRIUS!" Remus cut in. "He is still just a child!"

"No Remus! He is no child. He must know it now." Sirius disagreed. He turned back to Harry. "Look Harry, there was a prophesy made before you were born. It says that you are the chosen one and you must fight Voldemort once and for all. That was what Arthur was protecting. That room was the Department of Mysteries, where the prophesy was kept. We have been guarding it. Voldemort never heard it fully either so he will most likely try and steal it." Sirius explained.

"I want to hear it!" Harry decided.

"Remus, stay here with the twins. I'm taking Harry to get that damn prophesy!" Sirius declared.

* * *

The two flooed straight to the Department of Mysteries. They ran down the aisles searching for it.

"Harry! Over here!" Sirius called top his godson.

Harry ran over and saw Sirius pointing at a glass ball that was filled with mist. It was labelled:

'Harry Potter, The One To Vanquish The Dark Lord'

Harry gulped.

"You take it Sirius." The teen muttered.

"I cant Paws. It can only be touched by someone who it is made about." Sirius uttered.

Harry gulped again but reached up and grabbed it. Once Harry had removed it from its stand, Sirius touched it and a raspy voice whispered:

"The one to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to thos who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…. And the Dark Lord will mark him his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…. And either must die at the hands of the other as neither can live while the other survives….. The one to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born as the seventh month dies."

"Bloody Hell! I really do have to do this." Harry muttered.

"Afraid so Pup." Sirius sighed.

"But what does it mean 'He will have power the Dark Lord knows not'?" I'm not remarkably powerful or fantastic in any way really!" Harry sighed.

"Of Course you are! You just need a little training!" Sirius encouraged.

* * *

At 6 o'clock that night Remus muttered something about needing to take his potion.

"Crap! I forgot Moony! Sorry pal, but I'm Harry watching! I don't want him trying to get you to eat him!" Sirius uttered.

"Oh Come on Sirius! I understand now! Anyway Remus wont bite me. Not once he's had his potions! It isn't fair on him to be lonely when it was my fault!" Harry moaned.

"It's alright. I'm used to being alone at full moon." Remus sighed as he remembered all the years after Sirius was locked up.

"No! Come on Sirius! You'll be there too! It really isn't fair on poor Remus. PLEASE!" Harry begged.

"Oh, Alright Harry! Are you two going to be alright if we're in the basement tonight?" Sirius asked the twins.

"Sure! We've got to go back to school tomorrow anyway!" The twins chourused.

"Oh Crap! Yeah, Late night, Early Morning Harry. Think you can deal with it?" Sirius asked teasing.

"Of Course!" Harry said rolling his eyes.


	26. Chapter 26- A Heart To Heart With A Wolf

Paws, Padfoot and Moony had great fun that night. They wrestled and chased each other while James, Lily, Emma and Daniel watched from their frames and laughed.

At 02:30 Harry finally collapsed exhausted on top of Sirius who had, seconds earlier, collapsed on top of poor Remus!

Harry woke at 05:00 the next morning and nearly cried when he looked at his watch. He stood up and stumbled out of the basement.

By the time he was showered and dressed it was already 06:30! He stumbled into the kitchen to see Dora and the twins already sitting there waiting to make a start.

"Harry!" Fred greeted.

"You look tired Harry! George noticed.

"Late night?"

"How many hours of sleep?"

"2 and a half" Harry groaned.

"And you've got school this morning too! It's Wednesday, what you got?" Dora asked.

"Transfiguration, Herbology, Care for Magical Creatures and Astronomy!" Harry sighed.

"Ahah! Another late night! Watch yourself Potter or you'll have Remus feeling bad about your late night fun and games!" Dora laughed.

"Shut up Nymphy!" Harry yawned as he collapsed into a chair.

"Ahh, Paws! You're taking after your Godfather! Ain't that right Nymphy Wymphy?" Sirius chortled.

"Sirius Black! If I catch you saying that one more time I shall make it my simple aim in life to have you castrated!" Dora hissed as her hair turned deep red.

"Chillax Dora! We're only playing." Harry snorted.

Fred, George and Harry flooed back to the Gryffindor Common Room just in time to catch Hermione leaving.

"Harry!" She squealed as she ran up and hugged him tight. "You left with no note! I was so worried! McGonagall told me that the three of you had left at breakfast but not why you left. Why did you leave?"

"I, erm, we, erm… I'll explain later." Harry spluttered. "I do need to breathe you know Mione! You could just loosen your hug a little."

"Sorry." She mumbled blushing.

* * *

After Harry and the twins got back everyone whose parents were in the order had started to come together as a big group.

They sat together. Ate together. Studied and did homework together. They even walked about Hogsmead together.

Every member of the group formed their own smaller gangs inside the crew.

There were the Girlies: Susan Bones, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot and Shannon Smitham

The Nerds: Hermione, Neville, Ernie Mcmillan, Ruth Marchbanks, Lillian Gardener and Tommy Richardson

And The Lads: Harry, Sid Luther, Christopher Burke, Joseph Gythe, Seamus, Dean and Fred and George Weasley.

By day Harry couldn't be happier. He had many friends to share good times with and their friendships had significantly helped the Quidditch. Gryffindor had thrashed Hufflepuff three weeks before the end of term.

* * *

However it was after the end of term, when Harry and Hermione had returned home, that people began to recognise a different side of Harry.

He was shy, very self-doubting and worryingly quiet. He never ate no matter what people threatned and he hardly ever slept.

Remus and Sirius had gotten to the stage of desperation again.

"What do I do James?" Sirius had begged his best friends portrait.

"I don't know Pads, he wont eat you say. And Moony, you've noticed his light on in the early hours, which suggests he isn't sleeping." James muttered.

"Sirius, I don't think you should have told him that damn prophesy!" Lily murmered.

"What was I supposed to do Lil? The poor kid was distraught! He tried to commit suicide because he thought it would save me and Remus!" Sirius cried.

Everybody's eyes filled with tears.

"What do we do?" Remus asked no one in particular.

* * *

The group ended up sending poor Remus to go and see if he could reach Harry.

"Harry? Can I come in?" the werewolf asked.

"Sure." Harry muttered.

"Harry, you haven't been eating anything we've cooked. And I've seen your light on so I know you aren't sleeping…" Remus began.

"I'm really sorry Remus. I don't mean to waste the food and I'm sorry I've kept you awake. I didn't mean to. I didn't think you'd see." Harry cut in. He threw his arms up as if to protect himself from being hit.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Remus questioned in concern.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I talked back. It wont happen again. I swear. I'll do better. I'll cook and clean the house for the whole year for my punishment. I'll come home each week to do it. I will. I promise." Harry rushed.

"Harry, calm down. I'm not angry. You don't have to clean anything! There is no punishment." Remus soothed worriedly.

"I am really sorry Remus. please don't hit me! Please don't. not like Uncle Vernon. I know I'm a freak. Just please don't hit me!" Harry cried, his arms flying up in protection again.

"Harry! Stop! Just look at me. You are not a freak, Harry. I am not going to hit you. I am not angry. You have done nothing wrong. You are not at Privet Drive. You are here, at Grimauld Place. With me and Sirius." Remus said, trying to calm the teen down.

Harry took a deep breath but didn't move his arms.

"I'm sorry Remus." he mumbled. "I've been thinking about my time there a lot over the last term. I guess I've just reverted back to how I was."

"Hey, it's ok Paws. You're a Marauder. Marauders look out for each other. We're family." Remus returned and he hugged the boy.

* * *

Harry and Remus walked downstairs towards the basement. But when they got to the door Harry began to back away.

"I cant go in there Remus." He muttered. "I cant go in!"

"Why not?" Remus asked.

"You've all been talking about me. I can tell. I cant go in there. They'll stare at me and ask questions." Harry whispered.

"It'll be fine Harry. Come on your mum wants a word." Remus urged.

He had to half push the boy into the basement.

"Harry!" Sirius greeted. "You ARE hungry! I'll go make you some spaghetti since it's one of the only things I can make!"

"honestly Sirius, I'm fine. Don't make it just for me." Harry mumbled looking down awkwardly.

"He isn't!" Remus laughed. "I want some too Padfoot!"

"Well then I'll have some too." Sirius agreed.

Sirius and Remus scarpered off to make the lunch. Emma and Daniel mumbled something about wanting to ask one of the other portraits a question about charms. When the Potters were alone, Lily beckoned her son forward.

"Harry, are you alright? We've been so worried about you." She asked.

"I'm fine. Honestly." Harry muttered, refusing to look his mother in the eye.

"Harry James! Look at me." She demanded. "Now, what's wrong? Why have you been avoiding everyone?"

Harry sighed deeply. Lily Potter, one tough witch to get around.

"I've just been thinking a lot about my time at Vernon and Petunia's. I guess I just got caught up in it and reverted back to how I was." Harry explained.

Lily saw red. "When Petunia dies I'm going to find her in muggle heaven and make her pay for what she did to you!" The witch hissed.

"Didn't you eat or sleep there?" James asked in horror.

"I wasn't ever given food. Hardly ever anyway. And I didn't have time to sleep because I had to do chores late into the night, then start my homework and then get up minuets later to start the next days chores." Harry murmered.

"You weren't aloud to do homework?!" James questioned in surprise.

"No, Uncle Vernon didn't want me doing better than Dudley." Harry replied.

Just then Sirius and Remus ran into the room.

"James! Lily! Harry's school report arrived." Remus shouted.

"DADA- O/ Astronomy- EE/ Care of Magical Creatures- O/ Charms- O/ Divination- EE/ Herbology- EE/ History- EE/ Potions- A/ Transfiguration- EE!" Sirius read proudly.

"I'm Sorry!" Harry cried and he coward in the corner.

"Harry that's good!" James uttered in confusion.

"Exactly!" Harry cried. "I'm not aloud to do well! It isn't right for a freak!"

"Harry! I've told you this. You are not at those muggle's home! And you are not a freak!" Remus exclaimed.

"Harry, it's ok. You can get up." Sirius soothed.

He took hold of his godson's arm and helped him up.

"We aren't angry Harry! We're proud!" James murmered.

"You did good Pup." Sirius encouraged.

"Well not really. I mean I could have got straight O's Mione will have. I'm not really clever at all! I wouldn't have got any decent marks in Herbology if it wasn't for Nev!" Harry muttered in embarresment.

"Urgh!" Sirius sighed in defeat. He had to make sure that by the end of the holidays Harry could take a compliment.

"Come on Paws. Spaghetti's on the table!" Remus said and with that the werewolf and the teen left for the kitchen.

"My poor baby!" Lily sobbed. "He's been scarred by those bastards in more than one way! He is scared of his own family, trusts no one, can't hear good things about himself and expects physical punishment and abuse whatever he does!"

"I'm working on it Lils. I'll get him back to normal again soon." Sirius assured the witch who he had come to think of as a sister.

Lily nodded but buried her head in her husband's shoulder even so.

What if things had been different. What if Harry had gone to live with Remus and Sirius right away.

Or even if they had all survived that Halloween at Godrics Hollow.

What if….


	27. Chapter 27- A Very Marauder Christmas

Hermione had spent all of the Christmas holidays, so far, at the Tonks' house. Although she missed Harry and Dora missed Remus very much, they both knew that boys needed their space and so had taken it upon themselves to have as much fun as they could, until Christmas day when they could see theirs loves again.

For the first week of the holidays Andromedra and Ted had not seen either of their daughters at all! This was because they had decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron so that their shopping adventure was not interrupted. Hermione had never loved her older sister more than then!

The next few days were packed with muggle fun. Day 1 was ice-skating, Day 2 was a trip to Winter Wonderland, Day 3 was sledging and Day 4 was a visit to Harrods so they could meet 'Santa'.

* * *

Harry too was having a wonderful Christmas. Sirius had begun to teach him Oclumency (the protection against mind readers) so that he felt safer sleeping. It was a terribly draining activity but Harry picked it up quickly as his meditation skills were excellent due to his previous Animagi training. By the end of the first week Sirius could not break Harry's shields at all!

Remus had been helping Harry with his potions. He knew that Harry was much more an EE than an A but he intended to bring Harry up to a standard worthy of an inescapable O. He explained the worth of the ingredients to Harry he also explained the point behind stirring certain amounts of times and in various directions/motions. By the end of the first week Remus was sure that Harry was more than ready to be receiving O's!

Of course, the two Marauders didn't want to work the boy too hard. It was the holidays after all. So they made time for Marauder school stories, Quidditch practice and Pads and Paws would often wrestle and chase each other around. Apart from anything else, this 'fun time' kept the two older wizards young!

* * *

By the time full moon arrived (The day before Christmas Eve (when the Tonks' would be arriving)) Harry was thoroughly excited. Sirius hadn't exactly succeeded when it came to the whole compliments thing, and Harry would still wake early and do chores (by force of habit); however, the change in Harry was remarkable. He no longer saw life as a short amount of time before a painful death. Instead he knew of hope and was indeed hopeful. He saw the final battle as a battle rather than the looming day of the end. He laughed more and saw everything in a clearer and positive way.

On the night of full moon Remus took his potion, as was normal, and the three friends headed downstairs.

Padfoot and Paws had hidden in the corner while Moony had transformed. Paws always howled a little at the sound of Moony's screams of pain. But he knew that for the night ahead, it would be well worth it.

Tonight was the night that Harry had dreamed about for months. An outing! Just like the old days! They had to wait until Lily, James, Emma and Daniel were asleep before they crept back out of the basement.

The three Marauders ran like bullets through the pitch black streets of London. They found a deserted town and spooky playground. Padfoot closed his eyes and thought 'fire' hard. And a fire lit torch appeared. This lit up the place so that the playground was no longer spooky. They played about like young children for hours. At about 3 am Padfoot blew out the fire and the three friends ran home and collapsed in a heap back in the basement.

* * *

They were awakened the next morning by a sharp poke in their sides.

"Morning Sleepyheads!" Dora sung as she danced about lighting candles. "It's 11:30 you know! Mum, Dad and Mione will be here in half an hour. I got here early coz I thought that you'd need waking since last night was full moon. And here you are!"

The three wizards groaned heavily and stumbled about complaining.

Harry was more than happy when Hermione arrived though. He had missed his girlfriend just as much as he had been missed by her.

In order to escape teasing they kept their greeting to a hug.

Due to the Marauders sleepy start; it took all 3 witches and 4 wizards to have Grimauld Place looking festive in time.

They were just about to settle down for a quick and simple supper, when Hedwig flew in clutching a letter.

* * *

_Dear Harry, The healers released Dad today! It's nice to have him there for Christmas. We're at Bill and Fleur's since Dad is still fragile. We never thought we'd like foreign food but Fleur's cooking has totally changed us! Not bad at all for a French girl! Hope you have a good Christmas and we'll see you at school. Gred and Forge ;-)_

* * *

Hermione spent a good part of the next hour begging Sirius to let her and Dora join the Marauders. Reluctantly Sirius agreed to teach the two witches how to become animagi. From there they would be inducted into the crew.

As it was Christmas day the next day, Remus thought it would be best for them to start training on Boxing Day. They did resolve to start the meditation that night.

Christmas day went peacefully by. Harry received a broom servicing kit from Dora and Mione, New dress robes from Remus, a pile of new books from Andie and Ted, a certain flying motorbike from Sirius! He also got cookies from Bill and Fleur, Dragon hide armour from Charlie, a wand holster from Arthur and a load of joke gear from Gred and Forge (I mean Fred and George!).

Boxing Day was when the fun kicked off though. With 3 good teachers, Mione and Dora picked up animagi training very quickly. In fact, remarkably quickly. It only took one full day!

The two witches were taken down to the basement for their official naming ceremony. Hermione was named Whiskers and Dora was named Fluffbrush (Fluffy for short).

These names were very suitable since the new Marauders were a Cat and a Fox!

It was the day after Boxing Day that Hedwig brought home another letter. This time the letter was addressed to none other than Remus John Lupin!

* * *

_Dear Remus, I am sure you can understand that Kingsley Shacklebolt's position as DADA professor could only tempory; given the fact that he is an Auror and with 'He Who Must Not Be Named' becoming more powerful by the day. He is now forced to leave the staff in order to assist with the duties that befall Aurors. So I am left with a free position on my staff board. I am no fool. I know of your condition and know that there will be some left angry by your position. However the fact remains that you have been the best DADA teacher that Hogwarts has seen these past few years. Therefor I must ask a favour of you, Remus. I ask that you consider returning to your post as DADA professor. Please let me know your decision soon as if you decided against it I must find another candidate. Yours, Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

_Dear Minerva, after much encouragement from two certain Gryffindor students, I must say that I am more than happy to accept the privilege of returning to my post. Thank you for the opportunity, I will travel to school with Harry and Hermione on the train. See you in a few days, R. J. Lupin_


	28. Chapter 28- Lions vs Snakes

Harry had never been so excited to go back to Hogwarts, not even after being stuck at the Dursleys for weeks on end. He was confident about his grades and couldn't wait to have Remus teaching again.

At 11 o'clock Harry, Hermione and Remus sat down in their own compartment.

"Nervous Remus?" Hermione asked as she looked out of the window.

"Yes rather." Remus confessed.

"You'll do fine Moony! Everyone loved your lessons before." Harry assured his friend.

"My God! The half breed's back teaching classes! Wait till my father hears about this!" Draco Malfoy spat as he and his gang pulled open the compartment doors.

"Push off Malfoy! Hermione and I are Prefects which you are not! Professor Lupin is a teacher! Together we have more power than your father and all his stupid friends, even when they were on the governing board!" Harry shouted.

"Calm yourself Harry. Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle detention my office tomorrow night." Remus ordered.

Malfoy frowned and hissed, "You can hand out detentions but you can't stop me!"

"Malfoy! Is there a problem?" Head Boy, Lucifer Green interrogated. "Professor Lupin! It is wonderful to see you back Sir. I suggest that you 5 scarper before the professor hands out more than detention."

"Thank you for your assistance Mr Green. 10 points to Ravenclaw." Remus thanked the 7th year.

"Thank you Professor. And welcome home. I shall see you later Sir." Lucifer returned before bidding them goodbye and returning to his patrol.

"See Moons. Not everybody is like Malfoy! They like you and your teaching! And you are going to be the one to get us all through our OWLs with decent grades to our names." Harry uttered.

"I agree Remus; you really are a great teacher! I've never learnt so much as I did in 4th year. And that's the truth! Dora's right! You doubt yourself too much!" Hermione preached.

"Thanks for the encouragement but it'll be the main student body and their parents who'll decide on my staying." Remus mumbled.

"Oh Pff!" Hermione retorted. She transformed into Whiskers and curled up on Remus's lap.

Harry sighed and transformed into Paws; then he too curled up but this time at the werewolf's feet.

They stayed like that the entire journey. And quickly transformed back when they reached Hogsmead Station.

* * *

They joined Neville, Seamus, Dean and the twins in their carriage and went on off towards the castle.

"Welcome Home to all who have been away for Christmas. I just wanted to take this opportunity to tell you all that Professor Shacklebolt has been forced to resign due to his demanding Auror duties. So, Professor Lupin has been persuaded to take up his former post as DADA teacher! I expect you to make Professor Lupin very welcome and to be respectful of him just as you would be for any other Professor, myself included. Am I clear? Excellent. Now tuck in." Professor McGonagall greeted.

Remus caught Harry and Hermione as they were leaving the hall.

"Oi, you two. Sirius says; meet him in the common room at midnight. I'll see you there. After all, now I've taken Kingsley's place, I'm your head of house!" Remus grinned.

"Awesome! Okay then, see you later Remus." Harry and Hermione chorused.

* * *

At Midnight that night the three friends met in the common room. Harry and Remus were in simple pyjamas and Hermione was in a tight-fitting, silk nightie that finished above her knee.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Close your mouth Potter, you'll catch flies!" Hermione giggled.

Harry blushed furiously and looked away.

Right on queue Sirius and Dora stepped out of the fire. Sirius was still dressed but Dora was in an even more revealing nightie.

"Oh shut your mouth Lupin! It was my idea to get Mione and me in nighties. I have to say your faces are priceless!" Dora chuckled.

Now it was Remus' turn to blush.

"My, my! Not thinking of naughty things were you Nymphy Dear? Wouldn't want to get the two poor, defenceless wizards all hyped up right before their first classes tomorrow, would we?" Sirius teased.

"Castration Black! Remember that!" Dora snorted.

"Well? Why are we here?" Hermione interrupted. "Like you said, some of us have classes tomorrow!"

"Alright Mione, calm down! Just wanted to make sure Remus was settled in and Harry remembered to set up his shields. Where was the fun in that if I didn't persuade Dora to get the two of you in such lovely nightwear?" Sirius whispered as he winked cheekily.

"Well if that is all, Godfather of mine, push off! I'm exhausted!" Harry laughed.

"Right you are Pup, night night. Come on Dora, leave poor Remus to recover." Sirius joked.

Remus growled at Sirius and the group dispersed to go to bed.

* * *

Harry did remember to set up his shields and he slept peacefully and dreamed of nothing but Quidditch.

His dream had proved an inspiration for Harry, as the next day he called a Quidditch practice after school. The Practice went well and Harry knew it was important to keep everyone at the peak of their ability in order to have them fit for thrashing Slytherin in 2 week's time.

* * *

Snape had never been more infuriated. Not only was the werewolf back among the staff, not only was his houses Quidditch going so badly that they were almost certain to be beaten by Gryffindor, now, on top of all of this, Potter's potion brewing and written work had become so good that he had no choice but to mark it as O or at the very least an EE. He could have throttled the boy when he saw his smug expression every time he handed in homework or brought over a potion for testing. His work and skill was impeccable! 'Perhaps he is taking after Lily after all' Severus thought. 'His arrogance however has increased, if that is possible, since going to live with Black!'

Now the Slytherin was angry at the Ministry. If it wasn't for them Dumbledore would still be here and able to keep order. He had always favoured the boy but at least he had allowed Snape access to all of what was in Lily Evan's vault! He knew it was stealing, but he didn't care. And besides, he had had permission!

* * *

The day of the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match arrived. Sirius, Dora, Remus and Hermione were sat in the stands with Seamus and Neville. Even Oliver Wood had taken the day off to come and see his team beat (hopefully) their arch enemies.

The pressure was on as the Gryffindor team took to the skies.

The game went marvellously! Katie scored 5 goals, Angelina scored 4 and Alicia scored 4 too. Dean had not let in a single goal yet and Fred and George had already knocked 2 chasers from their brooms and protected the girls from several nasty attacks.

Lee Jorden was beside himself as he commentated the exciting game. Sirius was also deeply into the action.

Harry had been searching desperately for the snitch. They were already an half an hour in and he had not even seen it yet!

Just as he thought this, he saw the little gold ball flying right above George's left ear. He shot off towards it and missed by millimetres. But now he had sight of it and the Malfoy (the Slytherin seeker) had not even noticed as he had flown off after it. Harry took part in a brutal chase after the damn ball and was smacked hard around the head by one of the beater's bats. He could hear Sirius screaming FOUL but no action was taken. Malfoy noticed Harry's chase only after the boy had pushed him out of the way in order to pursue it. Malfoy turned and began tailing his nemesis. But it was too late. After an impressive dive Harry caught the Snitch and Gryffindor won 280-0!

And the crowd went wild!


	29. Chapter 29- Ordinary Wizarding Levels

Hey Readers, I don't know if you've noticed but I've been writing a lot lately. It's the Christmas holidays and I'm trying to get out as much as I can. So anyway this is a bit of a set up chapter sine the next one is probably the most important chapter so far! But for now, enjoy the chapter and review. Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer….

* * *

The day after the Quidditch match, Harry found himself in a room with Remus .

"So, You're supposed to be giving me life advice? Go ahead Moony." Harry muttered.

"Don't take the mick Paws. I've been giving yours and Mione's careers a great deal of thought." Remus shot back in a rather hurt way.

"Sorry Moony, I just think this is a bit of a waste of time. Anyway, do go ahead."

"yes, well, erm. I thought perhaps whiskers would be suited to life as a healer. She has compassion and a longing to help others. She is also very clever and determined. You would be hard pushed to find a better suited witch."

"I agree. She will make a wonderful healer someday. And me? What am I to do? Be the next potions master?!"

"No Paws. I thought perhaps you would suit life as an auror! I am sure Dora would be more than happy to help if you wished. Your grades are exemplary and your quick thinking and smooth actions would help you in this path. I don't know what you think…. But I just thought it would be good for you."

"I... I…. that would be… Do you really think I could be an auror?"

"Of course! I think you'll breeze it Har."

* * *

The rest of the spring term passed quickly by. Hermione made sure that Harry started his revision long before everyone else. They studied together every evening and therefor never had much time for calling home.

For this reason they enjoyed their Easter holidays all the more.

But that was soon over and when they returned to school everyone was revising hard. The fifth and seventh years both. Fred and George had actually settled down in the corner and studied like the rest. For as they kept reminding Harry and Hermione 'in 7th year you get NEWTs and they're 3 times harder than OWLs.'

This panicked Harry a little but the twins assured him that if they could do it anyone could. if nothing else did, their cheeky wink calmed Harry.

When the OWL weeks arrived the common room was absolutely hectic. And nothing was helped by the horrendous heat wave that hung above the castle and torchoured every student and professor alike.

* * *

On Monday morning Harry was given the weeks timetable to pin up in the common room for the 5th and 7th years.

First week

Monday – Charms

Tuesday – Transfiguration

Wednesday – Herbology

Thursday – Defence Against the Dark Arts

Friday – Study of Ancient Runes

Second week

Monday – Potions

Tuesday – Care of Magical Creatures

Wednesday – Astronomy, Divination or Arithmancy

Thursday – History of Magic

* * *

The idea for the timetable was theory in the morning, practical in the afternoon.

So Harry and Hermione rushed off towards the great hall to sit their Charms theory.

"Good Morning fifth year. I am Professor Narkin and I will be overseeing your theory exam. Students are reminded that cheeting of any kind is absolutely prohibited. You have two hours in which to complete this exam. You may begin." A tall witch commanded.

The exam was mainly based on the Levitation Charm, Cheering Charm, and Counter-charm for hiccoughs. Harry had no doubt that he would have failed the exam if he hadn't revised for it so for this he was very grateful for Hermione.

Against Remus' insisting the two teens skipped lunch so that they could practice for their practical.

The students were assesed individually. They wen in alphabetical order so Hermione was called in first.

When Harry went in he was greeted by a short stubby wizard who told him what he was expected to do. First Harry had to take an egg cup and make it do some cartwheels. This went well as Hermione had fully expected something simular to come up and the pair had practiced often. The teen's Levitation Charm went smoothly since he had been able to do this since first year because of the troll in the bathroom! Harry's Colour Changing spell was easy as Dora had taught him how to change his hair and eye colour so he was less noticeable. Finally was a Growth Charm which also went well. Harry left the classroom feeling mildly confident that he had at least got himself an EE.

* * *

The next day was transfiguration. Harry was extremely worried about this. Not because he found it any more difficult; but because he desperatly didn't want to feel as if he'd let McGonagall down.

The theory exam was more challenging than that of charms the day before. The students were given an hour to answer 25 questions on the Switching Spell.

That afternoon every fifth year lined up outside their transfiguration classroom just like yesterdays charm practical.

This time Harry was expected to perform a Vanishing spell. He was more than pleased with himself when he vanished a wardrobe entirely on the first attempt.

* * *

On Wednesday Fifth years took their Herbology exam. There was no theory so they spent their morning revising for their practical on fanged Geraniums. Spending time with Neville had clearly rubbed off on Harry. Neville's love of Herbology was no secret and neither was Harry's distaste for it. So Harry was more than surprised to find himself knowing exactly what to do to the stange plants and say to the examiner.

* * *

Thursday saw the fifth years in DADA. Today was the only day so far that Harry and Hermione had agreed to actually eat lunch since they were most confident about it.

The theory was absolutely hilarious for the two as it was all based on werewolves. Harry enjoyed nothing more than laughing with Remus about it that lunch time.

Practical required Counter-jinxes and Defensive Spells. These were simple enough for anyone but Harry didn't even have to think about the spells. They also had to take on a boggart and perform Riddikulus correctly. Harry was pleased to see that the boggart no longer affected him as much. Just as Harry turned to leave the witch assessing him grabbed his arm

"Rumour has it you can perform a fully fledged patronus. Can you Potter?" she asked.

Harry flicked his wand lazily and a stag erupted from the tip. It cantered twice around the room and then disapeared.

* * *

Friday brought with it a day off for Harry. Ancient Runes was todays exam and Harry was forced to study alone since it was a subject Hermione studied.

For 5th and 7th years that weekend stood for one thing alone. Studying. Harry and Hermione never left the common room once. They didn't sleep or eat. They just sat and baked in the boiling heat whilst running over their remaining subjects.

* * *

On Monday, Potions was started.

The theory exam was all about Polyjuice Potion.

The Practical saw the fifth years making the Draught of Peace, just as they had in their first lesson of the year.

* * *

Tuesday arrive with Care of Magical Creatures. There was only a Practical exam for this and it consisted of identifying a knarl hidden among a dozen hedgehogs, Demonstrate correct handling of a bowtruckle, to feed and clean out a fire crab without sustaining serious burns, and choose from a wide selection of food the diet they would give a sick unicorn.

* * *

By Wednesday everyone was exhausted but knew it was the second to last day. The exams were Divination or Arithmacy by day and Astronomy by night.

In Divination Harry was asked to do a Crystal ball reading, a tea-leaf reading, and palm-reading.

In Astronomy however they had to Identify all of Jupiter's moons. And Look at the telescope and fill in the blank star‐chart with the precise positions of the stars and planets they were observing.

* * *

Thursday was THE last day of exams! And to finnish up their fortnight of hell was History of Magic!

"How Bloody perfect!" Harry had shouted in exasteration as he made his way towards the great hall for the final time for an exam this year.

In History they had to do a 3 hour long paper on Wand legislation, Goblin riots of the eighteenth century; Statute of Secrecy breach; Formation of the International Confederation of Wizards and explain why the Warlocks of Liechtenstein refused to join.

* * *

That night the Gryffindor's had a party. Seamus provided Butter Bear and everyone else brought some kind of nibbles. At midnight there were magnificent fireworks thanks to Fred and George.

That was when Harry decided.

"Hey, um, fellahs? Do you mind if I grab a word?"

"Sure Harry"

"What's up Har?"

"I, erm, know you want to start up this joke shop of yours. And, well, I figured, given the circumstances, I could invest some serious galleons in so we could make this whole thing happen."

"Are you sure Harry"

"I mean we'll need SERIOUS galleons. We have products but only a few of each. We'll need mass production, a premisis, new ingrediants for testing and enough to do up the place too!"

"Well, I'm not too sure how much it'll come too so I'll input 50,000 galleons. That should cover it and any left over will no doubt be used for new products."

"Bloody Hell Harry! Are you sure you could spare it?!"

"Why ask when the decision has been made?"

"Well then, let's talk buisness."

"Yeah, if your investing that much we'll want you as chairman of our company, giving you a 25% hold over the entire shabang. And you'll take just as much of our takings too!"

"Right Gred."

"Right Forge."

"Right Harry?"

"Yes, of course. Thanks!"

"Thanks you Harry!"

'Well' Harry thought. 'That went brilliantly.'


	30. Chapter 30- The Department Of Mysteries

Hey readers, OMG cant believe I've, made it to 30 already! this is a really good chapter (Me Hopes)! it has action, a little romance, death, life and serious Sirius! enjoy! please review! Many thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

That night was the first night in months that Harry had a vision.

"I need something from you Black."

"I won't give you anything! Never!"

"I don't want much. Give me Harry Potter, your godson. I need him to get me that prophesy and then I can kill him!"

"I will never give him to you!"

"Such a shame. You're a pure blood. Such a waste is sad. CRUCIO!"

"I will never give up to you. I will never give Harry to you!"

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"

* * *

That was enough. Harry sat straight up, sweat dripping from every inch of his body.

He ran and woke Remus.

"Remus! Voldemort has Sirius! He is torturing him!" Harry shouted desperate to go and help his godfather.

"Harry I'll go. Voldemort wants you to come so he can kill you." Remus returned as he threw on some robes.

"NO! You have to take me with you! I won't hide away like a coward! He has Sirius, I'm going to go and get him!" Harry cried.

"No Harry! I'm sorry. I can't let you come alone." Remus sighed.

"We're coming too Remus. We'll look out for Harry." Chorused a gaggle of students.

The two wizards turned around to see Neville, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Fred and George.

"I cannot risk more lives! Harry, stay!" Remus ordered.

"I'm coming too!" Luna mumbled from the back. "I had a feeling that there would be something happening."

"NO! Stay!" Remus instructed.

With that Remus jumped in the floo and shouted "Department of Mysteries."

* * *

"Right Guys, wands out. We're going too." Harry muttered.

"I don't know Harry. If Remus said no then….." Hermione countered.

"Look Mione, I love you, but I will not sit tight while Voldemort kills my Godfather! He took my parents! He will not take Sirius too! I will not pressure anyone but if you are coming. Come on. Step forward." Harry interrupted.

Fred and George stepped up first. Then came Seamus, Dean, Neville and Luna. Hermione sighed and stepped up too.

"I cannot let you go without me Harry." She mumbled.

"Alright Go!" Harry yelled and they all ran into the fire one after the other.

* * *

When they stepped out they were in the same place Sirius had brought Harry a few months back.

"Which way Harry?" Neville asked determinedly.

Harry looked around. "Erm, this way." He muttered heading west past some brains in some sort of electric juice.

They were running down a row of different glass balls when Seamus grabbed his arm.

"Harry! This one has your name on it!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Oh, erm, yeah. That's the prophesy made about me and Voldemort." Harry mumbled.

They carried on until they reached the end of the row and emerged into more dim candlelight. There was no one there at all.

"Harry?" Hermione almost whispered.

"What?" Harry snarled.

"I….I don't think Sirius here.

Nobody spoke. Harry did not want to look at any of them. He felt sick. He did not understand why Sirius was not there. He had to be there. Harry had seen him here.

"Maybe we should head back to your prophesy Harry." Luna suggested.

So the group of 8 headed back to where they had come from.

* * *

Suddenly there was a voice behind them.

"Ah, Mr Potter. How nice to see you. The Dark Lord will be most pleased to see you." Lucius Malfoy spat.

He lunged forward and grabbed Hermione. His arm was around her neck and his wand was to her head.

"Let her go Malfoy!" The entire group shouted.

"How touching. No I think I'll use the Mudblood. She'll come in handy." The pure blood laughed.

"Kill the boy Lucius, and be done with it!" a second voice hissed.

"No Bella. He belongs to The Dark Lord." Lucius returned.

"Bellatrix Lestrange? You killed my parents!" Neville uttered.

"Aw, Baby Neville. The Longbottom kid. How nice to see you. How are Mum and Dad? Will they be proud of you? Doubt it by the look of you." The witch cackled evilly.

"I'll kill you!" Neville cried.

"No Neville! Not yet." Dean muttered.

"Another Mudblood!" Dolohov exclaimed as he and several other Death Eaters appeared from the darkness.

"Now, Potter. No doubt you will know, that a prophesy can only be picked up by a person who it was made directly about. So be a good blood traitor and pick up the prophesy and hand it to me." Malfoy spoke with venom in his voice. He tightened his grip around Hermione and she gasped.

"LET HER GO!" Harry shouted.

"GIVE ME THE PROPHESY!" Lucius replied.

"Fine!" Harry growled and threw the prophesy at the Death Eater.

It fell short and shattered.

"NO!" every Death Eater cried.

"Oops!" Harry snarled.

"Kill them ALL" Bellatrix shrieked.

* * *

The students scattered. Spells were flying everywhere.

"Stupefy"

"Crucio"

"Reducto"

"Avada Kedavra"

"Expelliarmus.

Harry was running trying desperately to find his friends. All of a sudden the order apparated around him.

"Harry!" Remus shouted. "I told you not to come!"

'Pop' 'Pop' 'Pop' 'Pop'

Remus, Dora, Sirius, Moody, Kingsley.

They began running towards the Death Eaters.

Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Walden Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle Avery Jr, Jugson, Nott, Mulciber.

They were running and fighting, running and fighting, running and fighting. Everybody was giving there all. Order and Students on Death Eater scum.

Somehow they found themselves centred around a veil of some sort. It looked like a stone doorway with some coloured spirits swimming around inside it.

* * *

Harry was fighting Malfoy when Bellatrix ran out from behind him and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

"No!" Sirius shouted and he jumped in front of the curse.

Everything stopped.

Everything was Silent.

It took an eternity for Sirius to fall.

He staggered slightly and collapsed into the veil.

* * *

"NOOOO! Sirius!" Harry screamed.

He was writhing in pain. Everything was spinning he couldn't breathe. He had failed his godfather. FAILED.

He suddenly began to rise up into the air.

Everyone watched in horror and awe.

Harry had not even noticed. He saw red. He couldn't breathe. Every part of him was screaming.

Then it all stopped.

Light flew from every part of his body and he shouted.

"Come Back Here Sirius!"

Then he fell to the ground.

No one moved.

Out of the veil. Back from the dead. Stepped Sirius Black.

* * *

That was it for the Death Eaters they all Apparated away.

It was just Harry and his friends left.

Harry wasn't even conscious to see his Godfather and the miracle he had performed.

* * *

"Harry? Harry? Are you ok Harry? It's me, it's Sirius!" the Wizard muttered in attempt to wake his Godson.

Harry sat bolt upright.

"Sirius! How the hell?" He cried.

"No clue pup but you did it! Everything was white then you called my name and I just walked out of death. Just like that!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It was amazing Harry! You kind of… flew and there was all this light coming out of you and you were shaking and shouting and then Sirius just appeared!" Remus stuttered.

"Are you here to stay?" Harry asked his godfather desperately.

"Guess so!" Sirius laughed.

Harry embraced his friends and they all just sighed in relief.

* * *

"Harry? I've, erm, well, I've been thinking. In the prophesy it said 'but he will have powers The Dark Lord knows not'. Harry, what if that whole 'bringing me back from the veil' thing was it? Love! Harry your mum died protecting you. Her sacrifice has protected you with her love. That day it the Ministry, I died and you brought me back to life with love!" Sirius explained.

"Wow! Sirius do you think that could be it? I could protect the people I love with this…. Power? Maybe I could make shields? Like invisible ones?" Harry suggested.

"It's defiantly possible." Sirius agreed. "Remus? Will you come over here? We want to test a, erm…. Theory. Harry stand next to me. Remus stun me. Ok? 3, 2, 1, GO" Sirius ordered.

"Stupefy!" Remus shouted.

The curse rebounded and hit poor Remus square in the chest. Harry ran over and revived him.

"Bloody Hell! How the hell did that happen? Sirius, you didn't even cast a shield! No one said a word! No one touched their wands!" Remus pouted.

"Harry! You're incredible!" Sirius shouted happily. "We've cracked the prophesy, Moony! It said Harry will have power that Voldemort doesn't, he can protect the people he loves. That's how he brought me back. That's how he just shielded me!"

"Serious Sirius!"

"Remus, Remus!"

"Sweet" the Marauder men chorused.


	31. Chapter 31- A Familiar And Baby Weasley

Hey Readers, this is a really cute chapter. not romance cute; but cute none the less! I hope you like it. I had a great time writing it. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

_Dear Mr Potter, it has come to my attention that some new artifacts have come into your position at your vault in Gringotts. We feel you will find it most beneficial to come and take a look at the. Come today to Ragnok's office at 10:00 sharp. Please come alone. Yours Griphook._

* * *

"Erm, Sirius, I need to go out today. I wont be long and I'll keep as Paws… I just need to go and see a, erm, a… well, someone about some sort of business." Harry stumbled.

"I'd feel safer if Remus or I came with you Harry." Sirius replied as he ate his breakfast toast.

The pair were sat at the table together, tucking into Breakfast ala Tonks. Sirius was reading the Daily Prophet. Not for pleasure, but for information on the enemies movements.

"No, I, erm, really need to go alone." Harry muttered.

"Oh, alright Harry. But keep as Paws at all times and whatever you do don't go anywhere out of public eye. No dark alleyways. But don't get caught up in too big a crowd either. We don't want you to be abducted!" Sirius sighed in defeat.

"Thanks Sirius!" Harry beamed as he rushed off out the front door.

It was 09:30 by his watch, that gave him half an hour to get there. He could make it in 15 minuetes if he ran, 10 if he sprinted. Four legs were much faster than two. But Harry had no need to run or sprint. And as he was in no hurry and was unable to do anything else in Diagon Alley, since he was a dog, he strolled lesurely down the road stopping every now and then to chase a few pidgeons for his own entertainment.

* * *

He arrived at Gringotts 5 minuets early even so. He strolled up to the desk and winked at Griphook.

"Right this way Sir." Griphook uttered as he bowed low to the dog.

Harry followed the Goblin until he reached the office of Ragnok. Griphook opened the door and Harry bowed his head to his guide and walked in. He transformed as soon as the door closed.

"Impressive Lord Potter! I must say, impressive!" The goblin greeted.

"Almighty Ragnok! May your wars be ever in your favour and your enemies ever cower at your hands." Harry returned and he bowed low.

Goblins were even prouder creatures than Hippogriffs. He knew that he must always greet them this way.

"Lord Potter, it has come to my attention that a familiar egg has been depostited into your vault recently." Ragnok began.

"What is a familiar Ragnok?" Harry asked in curiousity.

"A familiar is a magical creature that can be of any species. It has one master and is so close to that master that it can talk with him/her through their minds. This familiar egg's master is you, Lord Potter; and if you choose to take it you will be classed as an of age wizard regardless of your birth date." Ragnok explained.

"I'd be of age? I'm it's Master? Through our minds? How? How did it get to my vault? Why me?" Harry interrogated.

"Lord Potter, a familiar egg is not hatched or created in a muggle lab. It forms it's self for a witch or wizard who deserves it. Only very powerful wizards of the light have ever received them. 5 familiars have ever been recorded in time. The belonged to Merlin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. You Familiar makes the 6th ever! Your mind is clearly considered both wise and strong enough for communication and you are quite clearly powerful enough." Ragnok enlightened Harry.

"Wow, just Wow! That is incredible!" Harry gasped.

"So, do you, Lord Potter, take charge of this most honourable and magical creature?"

"I do!"

"Then take the egg. Your age status will change at the touch though your real age and date of birth shall not be changed. The egg will hatch in one hour. Since you are in disciuse as a dog a suggest that you take this harness. It is invisible once put on and will keep your egg safe whilst you run home. Here is your egg, Lord Potter. Good Luck!" The Goblin said as he presented Harry the egg in a harness.

Harry transformed and the harness was fitted to him. He bowed his head to Ragnok and sprinted home.

* * *

"You're early home Paws." Sirius commented as he opened the front door to let his godson in.

Harry did not transform but ran straight up to his room. Intriueged Sirius followed him. He knocked on Harry's door.

"Hey, pup. Can I come in?" He asked.

"Erm, sure Sirius." Harry called back.

Sirius walked into the room to find Harry sitting on the bed cradling an egg in his arms.

"Harry! Is that? ... No! It cannot be!" Sirius stuttered.

"It's my familiar egg, Sirius. Only the sixth there has ever been!" Harry confermed.

"Incredible!" Sirius gaped.

"I know! It's a beautiful thing." Harry cooed at his egg.

"Blimey! That makes you an of age wizard Har! Congratulations! Now, when does the little beaut hatch?"

"Thanks Padfoot! The little darling should hatch any minuete now I guess." Harry uttered.

Right on queue there was a tapping noise. Harry set the egg down on the floor and he and Sirius crouched next to it. There was a crack and the egg shattered bringing a mist up around it.

Out of the mist stepped a tiny little ape like creature. It had large black eyes and long, silky hair and was about the size of Harry's hand.

"Merlin's Beard Harry! That's a Demiguise! They're peaceful herbivore creatures that can make themself invisible!" Sirius exclaimed. "She's beautiful!"

"She is." Harry agreed.

'**Hello! Are you my master? Are you my Harry?**' The Demiguise asked through hers and Harry's minds.

**I am little one. May I name you?**' Harry replied.

'**Yes, my Harry. You may.**' She 'thought' and smiled.

"I'm going to call her Safira!" Harry decided.

'**Can you speak Little one?**' Harry enquired.

"Yes My Harry. I can. And who are you, sir?" The Demiguise asked Sirius.

"My name is Sirius, Safira. I am a friend of Harry's. Harry has lots of other friends who will love to meet you; may I fetch them?" Sirius requested.

"I am too tired to meet many people. A few perhaps. Yes, is should like to meet a few." The tiny ape declared.

"Climb onto my shoulder little one. I'll take you down to meet a few of my friends." Harry offered.

* * *

Hermione, Andie, Ted, Remus and Dora were in the lounge.

Hermione was reading up on some charms, Andromedra and Dora were talking about the Celestina Warbeck- a terrible singer who sung often on their favorite radio station, and Ted and Remus were playing cards.

Just then Sirius ran in.

"Holt! There is this seriously amazing thing guys! Harry has someone he wants you to meet!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What? Who?" Remus asked.

"This, Remus, is Safira. She is my familiar!" Harry announced as he walked into the living room with a bounce in his step.

"A familiar!" Andie exclaimed. "How facinating!"

"Oh, Harry! That is wonderful! Might I meet her properly?" Hermione begged.

"Shall I come to you?" Safira asked.

"Certainly, if you like." Hermione agreed happily.

The tiny Demiguise ran down Harry's arm and leaped onto Hermione's shoulder before climbing down onto her lap.

"You have pretty hair." The tiny ape commented.

"Thank you Safira!" Hermione whispered.

"I do not know your name or who you are pretty witch. What is your name?"

"I am Hermione, Harry's girlfriend."

"I see. So pretty. I would be jelous. Who are the others?"

"Well, this is Andie and Ted- my adopted Parents, That is Dora- my sister, and Remus- her Fiancé" Hermione introduced.

"It is an honour Safira. Might I meet you?" Remus asked.

"Certainly Remus." the ape declared and jumped onto the floor and ran towards Remus' chair. She than ran up his leg and perched on his knee.

"So, may I ask your species?"

"I am a Demiguise. And before you ask, yes I do get bigger but only the size of a muggle kettle."

"Incredible!" Remus muttered. "Just Incredible!"

The evening carried on in a similar fashion. Each person wanted to meet Safira. She was quite incredible

* * *

The next morning everybody was seated at the breakfast table when Hedwig flew in. She was clutching a letter that was addressed to Harry

* * *

_Dear Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Remus, we would like it very much if you could come over to the cottage today at noon for the formal presentation of our 6 month old baby daughter Dominique Petal Weasley. Yours Bill and Fleur_

* * *

"Blimey! 6 months! I can' t believe it! I completely forgot Fleur was pregnant!" Hermione gasped.

"How Lovely!" Dora squealed. "What will I wear?!"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Remus teased.

"Oh Remus, how clueless you are to the importance of girls dresses!" Hermione giggled.

"I'm quite glad of it!" Remus laughed and the two girls punched him lightly.

"Haha! Poor old Moons, two against one isn't fair. How would you like it Nymphy?"

"Sirius Black I have warned you once about castration!" Dora shrieked.

"Yeah, yeah, you wouldn't do that, would you Cousin dear?" Sirius gulped.

"Of course I WOULD!" Dora cackled winking cheekily.

"Harry, is today the day I meet more people?"

"No, Safira. Today is Dominique's day. I'll have a party just for you so people can meet you. But today I need to leave you here." Harry said in a firm tone.

"But Harry… I can go invisible! No one can see me but you! PLEASE Harry!" Safira begged.

"No Safira, not today."

"Fine!" Safira groaned.

* * *

"Arry! Erminee! Sirius! Remus! Dora! Ow nice to see you!" Fleur greeted.

"Hello Fleur! And where is the little one?" Hermione greeted.

"Zee ees weeth er Daddy. Bill ees a very good father! zee loves er uncle Charlieee and er uncles Fred and George. Also er grandpappee. My Mammee and Pappee coming over again weeth my leetle sisteh." Fleur informed.

"Bill! Arry and Ermione are eere with Sirius, Remus and Dora. They want to meet Domnique!" Fleur called.

"Hiya Harry! Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Dora. It is nice to see again." Bill greeted.

"You too. Is this Dominique? She is too gorgeous! And has her mother's golden hair!" Dora cooed.

"Yes, has her mother's good looks too!" Bill agreed.

"But zee has er Daddy's charmeeing smile!" Fleur added.

Harry chuckled.

"Do you wan to hold her?" Bill offered. "She's too cute to keep to myself"

"If I may?" Harry replied.

He reached out his arms and cradled Dominique in his arms. She did have Fleur's golden hair and also her sparkling Blue eyes. She was a real beauty to behold. She had a full set of pearl-white teeth which she flashed in a happy smile. Harry could not steal her for long as everyone wanted a hold.

Shortly after she was returned to Fleur Gabrielle and Fleur's parents arrived.

"Fleur! Bill! Dominique!" They cried as they rushed over.

"She is a darleeing!" Mrs Delacour gasped.

"Oh, Fleur! Zee ist beautiful! Can I zee er properly? Oh, s'il vous plait Fleur! S'il vous plait!" Gabrielle begged.

"Wee Gabrielle, come, zee your niece!" Fleur agreed.


	32. Chapter 32- Safira's Welcoming Party

Hey Readers, this is baisically just a chapter for people to get to know Safira. But we do have some Harrmiony thoughts and house elves. And right at the end there is a big surprise visit. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

_To Whom it may concern, you have been invited to a party today at noon at Potter Manor. It is a surprise party though it will be more your surprise than ours. Hope to see you there, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and Dora x_

* * *

"This is so exciting Harry! Your first Party at your own house!" Hermione squealed.

"I know! I've never even been there. Maybe I'll have house elves? Oh dear." Harry exclaimed.

"Sorry pup, No house elves. They all died over time. Probably of old age, but no one was there to reinstate new ones." Sirius informed from over the top of his Daily Prophet.

"Good! Wait a minute. Dobby!" Harry called.

"Harry Potter called for Dobby sir! Dobby is happy to see Harry Potter, and Miss Grangey, and Mr Siri and Mr Remey and is that Miss Dory? Dobby thinks so. How can Dobby be helping Harry Potter Sir?" Dobby greeted, bowing low to each person.

"Hey Dobby, I was wondering, I know you work at the Hogwarts kitchens…. But are you still officially a free elf?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry Potter Sir! Dobby is a free elf!" Dobby declared.

"Well, I was wondering, I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I thought maybe you might like to come with me to Potter Manor? I'd pay you and you'd have days off…. And you could still be free if you wanted…. I just thought maybe…." Harry stumbled.

"Harry Potter Sir! You is too kind to Dobby Sir! Dobby would love to work for Harry Potter!" Dobby cried.

"So… Yes? Well I'll pay you a Galleon a month and you can have a day of each month too." Harry mumbled.

"Too kind Sir! Dobby is most humbled!" Dobby stated.

"Great, come on then. Its 09:00 and we had better make a start on getting the place ready. We can pop back to change." Harry announced.

* * *

So Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Dora and Dobby all stepped into the Floo fire and arrived at Potter Manor.

It was grander than Harry had ever seen. It looked like a palace!

"Dobby can you find out how many rooms there are?" Harry inquired.

The elf nodded and disappeared.

"Good to be home eh Moony? Sirius laughed as he walked around a bit.

"Good to be home indeed Padfoot!" Remus agreed.

Just as quickly as he had gone, Dobby returned.

"There are 10 bedrooms Harry Potter. All have en-suites, 3 are king suites 6 are single bedrooms. There is one Playroom, one kitchen, one dining room, one lounge, one drawing room, one library and one study, Sir. Dobby has his own quarter's downstairs Sir. Dobby has a bedroom, kitchen and toilet to himself, Sir. There are also 2 other bedrooms down there, Sir. Tis a big house, Sir." Dobby reported.

"Would you like some other house elves help Dobby? You'd still be in charge, of course, but they could help with cleaning and mass cooking for parties." Harry inquired.

"Yes Please, Harry Potter Sir. Dobby knows of 2 house elves, Sir. One you is knowing of, Winky, the other is Miffy; she is free but not wanting to be Sir." Dobby informed.

"Very good Dobby. You can get them now. We'll need to get the Ballroom looking presentable for noon, ok?" Harry permitted.

"Yes, Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby squeaked and he disappeared.

* * *

After he had gone the others returned to Grimauld Place to change.

Harry was wearing a blue shirt and smart jeans, Remus was wearing the same but a white shirt, Sirius also the same but a black shirt. Dora was in a midnight blue cocktail dress and Hermione, the same but in fuchsia.

* * *

They returned to Potter Manor and found it completely made over. Everything was spotless and mysterious looking. The ball room looked ready for a party and along one wall were trays and trays of canopies.

"Wow Dobby great work!" Harry exclaimed.

"Thankings youse Harry Potter, Sir. These elves are Winky and Miffy, Sir. They is excited to be working here Sir!" Dobby introduced.

"Hello again Winky, and Miffy? It is nice to meet you." Harry greeted shaking each elf's hand.

"Dobby was telling me how nice you was, Harry Potter Sir. But Miffy was not believing him Sir. Now Miffy is believing, Sir." The smallest elf exclaimed.

"It is good to meet you. This is Hermione, Sirius, Remus and Dora, my friends. And this," Harry presented. "Is my familiar Safira!"

Safira made herself visible.

"Harry! You said it was a surprise!" She sighed.

"I know, but these are our house elves: Dobby, Winky and Miffy." Harry explained.

"Hello! I am Safira, I'm a Demigiuse!" Safira squealed running along Harry's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Miss Safira, Dobby and Winky and Miffy must be getting down stairs now, Sir. Have a good party Sir." Dobby said as he and the two other elves disappeared.

* * *

'**Harry**'

'**Safira**'

'**You know Hermione**'

'**Yeah I do**'

'**Are you going to marry her?**'

'**What!**'

'**Are you going to marry her?**'

'**Safira! We're in the middle of a war! I don't even know if I'm going to make it out alive!**'

'**If you do I think you should. She is perfect for you!**'

'**Erm, okay.**'

* * *

"Mind taking this conversation out of your heads?" Hermione sighed.

"Oh, err, yes, erm, sorry…. We were just talking about…" Harry began.

"Who I am going to meet!" Safira saved.

"Oh, really well there's Mad Eye Moody, he's an ex Auror and he has a metal leg and fake eye and…." Hermione mumbled.

* * *

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Safira, shoulder, invisible, now. I'll get it. And remember Saf; don't come out until I say so, ok?" Harry ordered.

Harry ran to the front door to find the Weasley's.

Arthur, Charlie, Fred, George, Fleur and little Dominique.

"Hiya guys go straight through to the Ballroom." Harry greeted.

Straight after them came McGonagall, Flitwick and all the other professor's

Harry repeated his last sentence but replace the guys with Professors.

After them came the order and all the kids too.

They were welcomed in too.

And finally came Seamus and Dean.

When everyone was in the ballroom Harry began.

"Ok, Erm, hello everyone. I guess you're wondering while you're here, so, erm, well, a few days ago I was called to Gringotts because something strange had appeared in one of my vaults. You're probably wondering why this is cause for a party, well, the mysterious object was a familiar egg! And she so wanted to meet you all, so…. Meet Safira" Harry announced.

Safira 'UN invisibled herself'.

"Hi! I'm Safira. I'm a Demigiuse!" She introduced.

Everyone was silent.

"How amazing! Hello little Safira, My name is Luna. Can I meet you?" Luna asked reaching out her arm.

Safira ran along it and perched on her shoulder.

"Your hair is pretty too! Like Hermione's." Safira commented.

"Hello little one, I am Minerva. I am a professor at Hogwarts. Can I meet you?" McGonagall asked.

After that everyone wanted to meet the little Demigiuse she was so incredible, that everyone wanted to see her.

* * *

After the party, the friends returned to Grimauld Place.

They had just sat down for dinner when there was a knock on the door.

Harry went and opened it to find Narcissa Malfoy! Harry was flabbergasted. He was about to slam the door when Narcissa put her hands up.

"I expect you know who I am Harry Potter. I am Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) I am Draco's mother. But I am not here to kill you or hand you over to the Dark Lord. I have given up my old ways. I am prepared to take veritaserum to prove it. I wish to speak with you, my sister and my cousin, Andromedra and Sirius." Narcissa announced.

"Erm, okay, SIRIUS! ANDIE!" Harry called.

"Yes Har." They replied.

Would you come into the lounge a minuet?" Harry asked.

He beckoned Narcissa forward. Seconds after they had sat down Sirius and Andie came in.

"Merlin's Beard! Cissy?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Hello Sirius, Andie." Narcissa muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Andromedra asked.

"I was never with the Dark Lord, only Lucius. I didn't want that life, Andie." Cissy explained. "I wanted Draco to come with me, but he is more loyal to Lucius than me, clearly."

"I'm sorry Cis. So what can we do for you? Andie muttered.

"I want to join your…. Order. I will take Veritaserum." Cissy confessed.

"What do you think, Harry?" Sirius inquired.

"We could always use another fighter. And she might have some sort of information on the enemy." Harry resolved.

"Alright Cissy, you are welcome on our side. Where are you going to stay?" Sirius agreed.

"She can stay with me." Andromedra declared. "There is only one spare room now but that is all that is needed. I don't suppose you've met my eldest daughter, Nymphadora. You might have met my youngest though. I adopted her. She's Hermione Granger."

"Granger? The Mud…. Muggle Born? Draco has talked of her often." Cissy amended.

"Yes, her parents were attacked and murdered by Death Eaters. Lucius was probably one of them." Sirius muttered.

"Well, I am…. Sorry. May I meet them?" Cissy queried.

"Sure. Dora, Remus, Mione! Would you come in here please?" Andie called.

The three walked in and suddenly gaped at the witch they saw sitting there.

"Ah, Remus the were….. I mean the Defence teacher, and Dora and Hermione? Andie's daughters? I am Cissy. Andie's sister. I am on your side now." Cissy introduced.

"Erm, nice too meet you, Aunty Cis" Dora mumbled.

"Nice to meet you too." Cissy smiled.


	33. Chapter 33- Severus Snape

Hey Readers, this is my first update of 2014! Can you believe it? Anyway I've been looking forward to this chapter for a while so I hope it goes as planned. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer…

* * *

The day that Narcissa arrived everything seemed different. Andie seemed beyond happy to have her little sister back with her. Even Sirius seemed over the moon about Cissy's return. It had really lifted the spirits at Grimauld. Mione and Dora spent hours talking with their aunt about a whole manner of things. Remus was pleased that Sirius had a good thing from his childhood back with him.

The only person who was still a little anxious was Harry. He had retreated to the basement to talk with his parents.

"I'm worried. She is still Malfoy's mother and a Black! I know Sirius and Andie were too; but they were Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Cissy is a Slytherin! And I'm worried about Mione and Dora. In my little experience with aunts, they are huge let downs." Harry rambled.

"Harry it'll be fine. Cissy is a good person no matter who she married. As for her being a Slytherin, well Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and look at him. We can hardly judge her on her house. Look at everyone, they are so lifted. I am sure this will be for the best. She left her only son to join the light." James countered.

"I suppose." Harry sighed. "I just see how happy she has made people and I don't want them to get hurt."

"We know Harry. But they are sensible enough to know if she is dark or not." Lily imposed.

* * *

The next day the everyone was sat at the table eating breakfast when Sirius gasped loudly.

"Merlin's Beard!" He cried. "Dumbledore's dead! Albus Dumbledore, 109, was found dead in his cell in Azkaban in the early hours of the morning. It is thought that he committed suicide!"

"Goblin's Crotch!" Dora exclaimed.

"Nymphadora!" Andie hissed.

"My wand! Much as I hated the son of a banshee, I never thought he'd go and kill himself. Merlin's Beard indeed!" Sirius muttered.

"What do you think will happen now?" Hermione mumbled.

"Nothing I guess. Anything he had will go to his brother Aberforth." Remus shrugged.

"I didn't even know he had a brother!" Harry murmured.

"Not many did. Those who did knew nothing or next to that about him." The werewolf explained.

"Well, my, my. I never thought something like this would ever happen! A suicide in Azkaban!" Cissy grumbled into her porridge.

* * *

An hour later

* * *

Harry had been pacing the hallway for a while now. 'Suicide! How odd.' He thought. 'How very odd.'

Just then there was a knock on the door. Harry jumped out of his skin at the sound.

"Get back Harry!" Sirius hissed pulling his godson away from the door.

"I'll get it Sirius." Cissy offered.

She drew her wand from her pocket and edged carefully towards the door. She opened it a fraction and gasped.

"Merlin's Beard! Severus?!" She exclaimed.

"Narcissa?!" the wizard gaped. "My goodness, Potter has you roped in too! May I come in?"

Narcissa opened the door and let the potions master in.

Every single person had their wands pointed directly at Snape.

"What are you doing here Snivilus?" Sirius demanded.

"Honestly Black, you need to learn to talk before you get ideas of hexing!" Snape sneered.

"What do you want Professor?" Harry insisted.

"I wish to speak with you directly, Potter. Alone." Snape required.

"Yeah right Sniv! So you can take him to Voldemort!" Sirius shouted.

"Okay, but Remus stays." Harry bargained.

Snape considered this for a moment before nodding.

"Scoot!" Harry ordered and everybody else slunk off.

* * *

"So? What do you want with me?" Harry inquired.

"Potter, I want you to listen to me. Up until very recently I have been under imperious. It was placed onto me by none other than Dumbledore. The Halloween that your parents were murdered, I came to him and asked for the potions master post. He agreed and as I turned to leave he caught me and placed me under his spell. This is what has caused my great hate for you your entire school life. Dumbledore needed for you to be hated so that he would seem even godlier. You may be Potter's child but you are Evans' too. And regardless of who your parents are, each student deserves to make their own impression. I should know this as my parents were less than great." Snape explained. "You may give me veritaserum if you so wish. My story shall not differ. I only realised what had happened to me this morning when Dumbledore died. With him dead the curse died with it. I am free to think as I wish. And what I wish is to join your… order. Or whatever kind of organisation you have going on here." Snape implored.

Harry looked thoughtful. This was entirely possible. He did not expect any less of Dumbledore.

"Very well Snape, I believe you. However, as is standard procedure here, I must ask you to take veritaserum. I hope you shan't be offended." Harry decided.

* * *

"Sirius? Is Regulus' room still free?" Harry asked.

"Of course, why?" his godfather questioned.

"Severus will be staying here for a while." Harry told him. "I have heard his story under veritaserum and consider it more than reasonable."

Sirius growled a little but allowed Harry and his archenemy to pass him.

* * *

"Severus? I want you to come downstairs with me a minuet." Harry stated.

"Very well." Snape agreed with great hesitation.

Harry led his potions master down to the basement.

"There is someone in there that I figured you have to straighten a few things out with. I think you had better go in alone. I shan't listen in. I'll be upstairs in the lounge if you want me." Harry mumbled as he indicated for Snape to enter the basement.

* * *

"Sev?"

"Lily!"

"Severus! How wonderful to see you! Harry has explained everything, if he hadn't, then I expect that you should not be so pleased to see me. I must say that 5 years of constant verbal abuse is very hard to forgive. Luckily for you my son is a very understanding type."

"I am so sorry Lily. He is a good boy. I don't deserve the forgiveness. If I were him I'd have not lasted long I expect."

"So, how has life treated you, Sev? I must say that death is most boring!"

"Life is not much better I must say. I value it though. I hope to use the rest of my pitiful existence for some sort of good."

"Sev, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything"

"Look out for my son. Make sure that he comes to no harm. Protect him as I cannot."

"I will Lily. To the best of my ability."

"Thank you Sev"

"Thank YOU Lily"

* * *

At dinner that night everyone had finally settled into Severus' being there. Sirius had agreed that he would never be bosom buddies with the man who he had spent his life despising, but he would be civil with him just as he was with everyone else.

Snape was very grateful for this. Just then Hedwig flew in with 3 letters, 2 for Harry, one for Hermione.

"They must be your OWL reports!" Dora squealed.

"Well? Open then them!" Andie added excited.

* * *

_OWL report for Hermione Jean Granger:_

_Transfiguration: Outstanding _

_Charms: Outstanding _

_Potions: Outstanding_

_History of Magic: Outstanding_

_Ancient Runes: Outstanding_

_Herbology: Outstanding_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations_

_Arithmacy: Outstanding_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding_

_Astronomy: Outstanding_

* * *

_OWL report for Harry James Potter:_

_Transfiguration: Outstanding_

_Charms: Outstanding_

_Potions: Outstanding_

_History of Magic: Exceeds Expectations_

_Divination: Exceeds Expectations_

_Herbology: Outstanding_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts: Outstanding_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding_

_Astronomy: Exceeds Expectations_

* * *

"Harry! We've made it!" Hermione cried hugging her boyfriend.

"You did so well Mione!" He laughed as she squashed him in her hug.

"Well, you're NEWT students now!" Remus exclaimed.

"Welcome to NEWT potions! If you so wish to have it!" Severus beamed.

"I certainly shall! What about you Harry?" Hermione accepted.

"Absolutely!" Harry agreed.

"What else are you going to take? I think I shall attempt to follow Remus' advice so I'm taking: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Defence, Arithmacy and Ancient Runes!" The young witch gabbled.

"Erm, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Defence I think. I don't want to take too many! I'm no genius Mione, I have no doubt we'll be set mountains of homework and I do want some free periods too!" Harry laughed.

"Oh yes, MOUNTAINS of homework!" Severus and Remus chorused.

So Harry and Hermione sent off their class applications and sat back with a sigh of relief.

"What's that other letter Paws?" Sirius.

"Oh, not a clue." Harry admitted as he picked it up and read it to himself.

* * *

_Dear Harry, you are probably not expecting to hear from me at all, ever. But this odd thing came over me this morning. I've changed. I know how horrid and utterly unforgivable I have been in the past but it feels like it wasn't really me. Like I was being forced to beat you. I beg your forgiveness so that I may have peace of mind. You are the child of my baby sister, Lily. I see her in you, Harry. I am sorrier than you can ever know. I just wanted you to know this. I am also thankful to your bird since I would never have been brave enough to contact you if she hadn't thrown paper and a pen at me. Thank her for me. My greatest apologises, Petunia._

* * *

"Well, in Merlin's name I never would have predicted that!" Harry gasped.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Read it, read it aloud." Harry mumbled. "I'm off to bed before anything else weird happens today!"

* * *

An hour later Harry was lying on his bed thinking about the letter. Hedwig was out flying and Safira was curled up asleep next to him.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Erm, Harry, can I come in?" Hermione whispered.

"Sure." Harry muttered flicking his wand so that the door opened.

"Are you alright Harry? I mean this is just like with Snape. Dumbledore must have imperiused her so that she was perfectly evil to you. He might be no Voldemort but he was a cruel fraud!" Hermione mumbled.

"I'm fine. I know what this is though. Sirius and Remus think I'm going to freak out again don't they? I'm fine really." Harry uttered.

"Harry. Sirius and Remus are worried, yes. But so am I. I know how awful these people were to you. To find out that they were out up to it or at least one was. That is huge! I don't know how I'd feel." Hermione implored.

"Probably like I do." Harry murmured. "I knew Dumbledore was a Son of a Banshee; but to put me through abuse my entire childhood just so I'd look up to him! That's low. But he's gone now, and I'm never going back to the Dursleys. It is in the past. We are in the future. It is over I am fine." Harry confirmed.

"Ok Harry. Good night." Hermione accepted.

"Night Mione."


	34. Chapter 34- A Horcrux Discovery

Hey Readers, this is a really important chapter for the future of the story. Will try to fit in some Harmione if I can but this chapter is mainly about Sirius, Remus and Harry. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer…

* * *

The group were sitting at the table tucking into a bacon and eggs when Snape jumped completely out of his skin.

"Why in the name of Merlin is there a monkey on your shoulder Potter?" He shouted.

"I am no monkey! I'm a Demiguise! Even if I wasn't magical I'd be an ape not a monkey!" Safira spat.

"This is Safira, my familiar." Harry introduced.

'**I do not like him Harry! He is rude!**'

'**I know Saf. Just stick with me and play nice.**'

"What are you doing with a familiar, Potter?" Snape questioned curiously.

"Honestly, no idea! She just appeared in my vault!" Harry mumbled.

"Right. Okay. Sure. What ever." Snape muttered.

Safira snorted and Harry dug her in the ribs.

* * *

"Sirius, Remus. can I have a word?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing Paws." Sirius replied and they left Whiskers and Fluffy to do the washing up.

"What is it Harry?" Remus urged when they were in the hallway.

"I've been thinking about how Voldemort was able to come back from the dead. And, I've been digging around and researching like mad. I've come to one possible conclusion. They're called Horcruxes. When a wizard kills someone they split their soul. After this is done they are able to place that part of their soul in an object or another living thing. This makes that wizard unable to die. The only way to kill him for ever is if you destroy each and every Horcrux he has made. That can only be done with a basilisk tooth. That way he'll be out of ways to regenerate. So I'm going to have to find these things, aren't I?" Harry explained.

"Good digging Paws! Looks like you are going to have to destroy these things though." Sirius agreed.

"Well I reckon I've already killed one of them, Riddle's Diary. And I know that he made 7 in total. I even know what 6 of them are. The diary, Slytherin's Ring, The Gaunt locket, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Hufflepuff's Chalice, his snake Nagini. I don't know what the last one is though." Harry admitted.

"Slytherin's Ring! I know where that is! It's here. My brother Regulus left it to me in his will!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well, we know where to get a basilisk fang too." Remus commented. "We'll help you find them Harry."

"I thought you might say that." Harry sighed. "Hermione is adamant too. I don't want to endanger anyone else!"

"Look Pup, we're not letting you do this alone. Deal with it!" Sirius snorted.

"I agree and I know Dora wont stay here either. We had better brief her and Mione about these Horcruxes, Sirius go and get the ring." Remus instructed. "Harry and I will floo to Hogwarts immediately."

* * *

So Sirius scarpered of toward Gringotts and Remus and Harry headed for the fire place.

When they got to Hogwarts, Harry led Remus to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Hello Myrtle. Remus and I are just heading down to the chamber quickly. Do you mind keeping a watch out?" Harry asked the ghost girl.

"Hello Harry. Sure I'll keep watch." She agreed.

"Hesha-Hassah" Harry hissed and the Chamber opened to him. Remus rushed inside and gaped at the enormous corpse of the basilisk. Harry leant forward and grabbed one of the fangs.

"Come on Moony. Lets get out of here." The teen shuddered.

Back ran the wizards and they ha to carefully levitate themselves back up to Myrtle's bathroom.

"Thanks Myrtle!" Harry called as he and Remus ran back to the fireplace.

* * *

They arrived home just as Sirius flew in the door, back from the bank. He was holding a small box.

The three men retreated to Harry's room and barred the door closed behind them. Sirius set the ring down in the middle of the room and Harry brought out the fang. He was shaking violently and the two older wizards saw it.

"3, 2, 1!" Harry counted down and then thrust the fang into the heart of the ring. Blood erupted from the ring and screams howled from it. Sirius and Remus clasped their ears in attempt to shield them from the screams. Harry however just sat there watching the pain that flowed from ring.

"Merlin! I was not expecting that!" Sirius gasped.

"Are you alright Paws?" Remus urged in concern

"Yeah. I'm ok." Harry muttered. "I've done this before, remember?"

"Yeah. Ok then. I'm going to get Dora and Hermione so we can explain everything to them." Sirius uttered as he left the room.

* * *

"Harry? Are you sure you are alright? You don't have to pretend with me. Don't act all tough Har." Remus mumbled.

"Remus. I lied earlier. I do know what the last Horcrux is. Or rather who. It's me Remus. I'm the 7th Horcrux!" Harry sighed.

"That's not possible! How can that be right! No Harry. You've got it wrong. You must! You can't be a Horcrux!" Remus gabbled.

"I am Remus. I know it. Voldemort will have to kill me in the end. But, until then I have a job to do. We're going to have to destroy the 6 other Horcruxes and try to do it without Voldemort noticing as much as possible." Harry confirmed.

Remus nodded but could not look Harry in the eye. How could this be?

"Remus? please don't tell anyone. Especially not Sirius. it is what it is, Remus. there is nothing more to be done." Harry begged.

"Very well Harry." Remus sighed. "Very Well."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Voldemort has split his soul 7 times and put the different parts inside things. You've destroyed two of the seven and we know what 4 of 5 remaining ones. And we have to find and destroy all of them?" Hermione spluttered.

"All of them." Harry confirmed.

Remus hung his head at this and Harry looked out of the window.

Although everyone noticed this they chose not to speak yet.

"Well, I'm in." Dora insisted.

"Me too" Hermione agreed.

"Me three" Sirius added.

"Me four." Remus finished.

"You two are staying in school though." Remus ordered. "You'll need your education. We can go Horcrux hunting in the holidays."

"I agree." Dora uttered. "If nothing else it will look suspicious if you take off from school. Plus we really don't want the ministry seeing anything to be out of the ordinary. Not now that Voldemort has infultraited it no doubt."

"Fine. But we need to make these Horcruxes a priority." Harry groaned.

* * *

"Harry, I know something is wrong. Can you please just tell me what the hell is going on? I saw you and Remus. I know he knows so just tell what it is." Hermione pleaded.

She was sat on the end of Harry's bed while he looked blankly outside the window.

"I cant tell you. I'm sorry. Maybe once we've found the Horcruxes." Harry sighed.

"Please Harry. I need to know what the hell is going on." Hermione begged.

"I… I can't Mione. I'm sorry. I just can't. Don't badger Remus either. He can't tell anyone and he's finding it harder than I am." Harry murmered.

Hermione sighed. "Ok Harry. But just remember, I'm here for you. Always."


	35. Chapter 35- Hermione's 17th Birthday

Hey Readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it but was a little unsure about it. it has quite a lot of Harry/Hermione in it and a cute little Safira ending. anyway, Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

It was time for Harry and Hermione to return to Hogwarts. Remus and Severus had decided to travel with them on the train.

Remus had kept his promise to Harry and the terrible had brought them closer than ever. Hermione had excepted that Harry would tell her when he was ready. Dora and Sirius had not been so easy to tackle but at least they no longer badgered them.

Harry was very nervous about returning to school. Fred and George had graduated meaning that there were two spots to fill on the Quidditch team.

* * *

The two professors and prefects had managed to get a carriage to them selves.

"I still don't understand your nicknames." Severus muttered. "Lupin is Moony because of him being a werewolf, Black is Padfoot because he's a dog and Potter snr was a stag and so he was Prongs. What are the meanings between your nicknames?"

"You don't know! Shall we show him Mione? Together then." Harry murmured.

With that Harry and Hermione transformed into Paws and Whiskers. Whiskers climbed up onto Remus' lap.

"How touching." Snape sniggered.

Paws growled bearing his teeth.

"I merely meant that you are an exact replica of Black." Snape sneered.

Paws tossed his head and curled up at Remus' feet.

At this Snape smiled. He looked Remus in the eye and they both said "Lily" before chuckling quietly.

* * *

Since this whole Horcrux business had started, Harry had become very protective of his 'family'. He didn't let anyone say anything against them or even think about coming near them.

On the first full moon back at Hogwarts Malfoy had made a comment about locking the doors so nobody got eaten.

Harry went mad and shouted at him so much that Remus himself was forced to deduct 10 points from Harry.

"Calm down Paws! I can take it. I always have." Remus had said later that day.

"You shouldn't have to Remus. I won't let rats like Malfoy get away with it either." Harry muttered.

"Harry it might be in your interests to remember that Draco's mother happens to be on our side and Hermione's aunt." The werewolf reminded.

"Yeah well. She left him behind. Or he wouldn't come or whatever. I don't care. It's not going to change my opinion of him." The teen hissed.

* * *

Other things had changed too. Harry felt bad about keeping things from Hermione so he had been more open about other things and this had brought them closer too. You would barely ever see the two torn apart. Except for if Hermione had lessons without Harry.

Harry was glad that he hadn't taken too many classes because, just as he had thought, the teachers did set them MOUNTAINS of homework.

* * *

Harry had been planning something for a few days now. Something that neither Remus or Hermione knew about. The 19th of September was Hermione's birthday. She would be turning 17 and coming of age. Harry wanted it to be special for her and had been sneaking up to the owlery late at night in order to organise it. He had decided to use Remus' office as he knew that Remus would not mind in the slightest. He had ordered balloons, a banner, a cake, butter beer and of course her birthday present.

* * *

Finally the day of the 19th arrived. It was a Saturday and after a great day with both of her sets of parents and Dora in Harry's trunk; Harry led Hermione to Remus' office.

When she entered she was completely shocked. It was decorated with '17!' or 'Birthday Girl!' balloons in pink and purple (her favourite colours).

There was a huge banner spread across the far wall that read 'Happy 17th Hermione!' the young witch was beyond words.

She looked around to see all of her friends raising a glass to her health.

Harry winked to her and brought out her birthday cake. She blew out all 17 candles and everyone cheered.

Then music came on and everyone danced.

"Thank you Harry!" She whispered into his ear. "It is more perfect than you know."

"You are more than welcome Mione. Would you like your birthday present now?" Harry asked.

"Harry! You paid for the whole party. You didn't have to get me anything else!" She murmured.

"Well tough coz I did!" Harry laughed.

He took Hermione aside and presented her with a small gift wrapped box. She tore off the wrapping to find a locket that had 'Hermione' engraved in the front. She opened the locket and found on the right side a picture of Emma and Daniel and on the left side a picture of Andromdra, Ted and Dora.

"Harry…. It is beautiful. Thank you Harry!" She stuttered.

Her smile lit up the room and indeed Harry's world. Her eyes sparkled and her pearl white teeth beamed light around the room.

"Care to dance?" Harry offered shyly.

"Certainly Lord Potter." She accepted.

* * *

"Harry, you know this …. thing, that you cant talk about. I'm not asking what it is exactly…. It's just… I know it has been bothering Remus and you a lot. I have a feeling it has something to do with these Horcruxes." Hermione approached.

It was the morning after the party. Harry and Hermione were curled up under the Marauder tree while Safira ran along it's branches.

Harry sighed deeply. He knew that he could not keep it from Hermione forever. He didn't think he physically could anyway.

"I… I….I… Do you remember when I told you that I didn't know what the last Horcrux was?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione nodded.

"Well, I…. I… lied. I do know what the last Horcrux is. It's…. I'm…. The Horcrux is…" Harry stuttered.

"It's you isn't it Harry? That's why you can see inside Voldemort and talk to snakes and stuff. That's it isn't it?" Hermione cried.

Harry hung his head and nodded.

"Voldemort will have to kill me in the end. Remus will kill him after that. But until then I must get rid of the other Horcruxes. I am sorry Hermione. I cannot live. It is not to be." Harry muttered.

Hermione flung her arms around Harry.

"You are so brave Harry! So brave! I thought it would be something awful like this. Who else knows?" Hermione sobbed.

"Just you, me and Remus. Hermione you cant tell anyone else. Anyone. Please. I don't need people's sympathy right now. My simple aim in life is to get rid of the remaining Horcruxes so that you and our family can live in peace." Harry mumbled.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Hermione"

* * *

The news of Harry's ever approaching death had brought the two closer together. They treated every moment together as their last and cherished each other more than ever.

Harry decided to enjoy life while he had it. He laughed loud and loved strong. Remus had noticed this change immediately.

"You told her didn't you?" He had murmured after catching Harry's arm after class.

"Yeah. Well, no. kind of. She asked but then just sort of…. Guessed the answer." Harry confessed.

"Harry, if there is anything I can do. I… we…. If there is a way to prevent it, we'll find it." Remus spluttered. He was not good with these situations.

"Thanks Remus." Harry uttered as he turned to leave.

* * *

It was now November. It had been 3 months since they had found the ring. Harry was desperately hoping that there had been some sort of development with things on Sirius' end. He resolved to write to him.

* * *

_Dear Sirius, I was just wondering if there had been any developments on our 'quest'. Not much has happened here. Hermione's 17__th__ birthday was nice and the party I planned went well. Remus is doing well with his lessons and Potions are much more enjoyable with Severus being on our side. How are Dora, Cissy, Andie and Ted? Pass on my best wishes. Harry_

* * *

_Dear Harry, I have had no break through with the 'quest' unfortunately. I have spent more time in the library in the last few months than I have in my entire life! I must say I have no idea how Hermione can stand it! It is ridiculously boring but I am pursuing for the sake of the cause. I am glad that Mione's Birthday went well. Pass on my best wishes to her. I don't doubt that Potions have improved and for that I am glad. I however still do not forgive Snivilus for throwing that potion at you last year! I am also glad that Moony is having no trouble with this years classes. He did tell me about Draco's comment and your lashing out on your first full moon back. Touched as he was I am sure Remus was not exactly happy to have to deduct points from you. I personally would have done the same but I am sure that Remus would not deduct points from me! The family are fine but we miss you all dreadfully. The house is horribly quiet without you. I am so bored that I'd even welcome a visit from Sniv! How low! Anyway must dash the library is calling, yey! (NOT). Sirius_

* * *

'**Damn**'

'**What is wrong Harry?**'

'**There is still no progress with the Horcruxes, Saf.**'

'**Is there anything I can do?**'

'**No. Thank you Safira**'

'**Just ask Ok Harry.**'

'**Yeah, thanks Saf**'


	36. Chapter 36- The Son She Left Behind

Hey Readers, this chapter has one hell of a lot of important info so pay close attention to it. It doesn't really have much pairing in it as it is mainly about Voldemort's background. It does have a tiny bit of Lily and James with the Marauders right at the start but there is nothing of deep significance. any who; Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

It was the Christmas holidays and Harry was beginning to get worried. It had now been nearly 6 months since their first Horcrux and they still had had no progress on finding any others. He would have devoted the entire holiday to research if Remus and Sirius hadn't locked the door of the library. This had frustrated Harry at first.

"Oh Get a life Paws!" Dora had exclaimed in exasperation. "You spend more time in there than Hermione ever did!"

"It's true Harry. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to steal my title as family nerd!" Hermione joked.

Harry smiled and muttered something about it being his duty.

"I think that even the most demanding of the wizarding world will allow you a holiday at Christmas, Har." Sirius told his godson firmly.

Reluctantly Harry had agreed to leave the search for the entire Christmas period.

* * *

He enjoyed a lovely family Christmas and enjoyed nothing more than playing around with Moony, Padfoot, Whiskers and Fluffy.

They had great fun at full moon as it brought with it another Marauder outing. Lily had not been particularly pleased with the idea. Especially when she found out that they had sneaked off once before.

James on the other hand could not have been more pleased to see the Marauder adventures back in action.

"Ok, fine. Sirius look after Harry and keep Remus out of sight. Hermione, Dora try and keep the boys out of too much trouble. Harry, best behaviour, ok. Very well. You can go." Lily sighed.

"Hurrah!" Dora cried. "Sorry Lily, I am far from able to keep them out of trouble."

"Quite! Dora will be the one getting us into trouble. She seems to have inherited Sirius' gene for mischief!" Remus laughed.

Lily sighed again.

"Go! Go! Before Lily changes her mind!" James urged with a wink.

Sirius laughed and steered the group out from the basement.

* * *

The gang spent the night in Hogsmead. They had to admit that it wasn't nearly as fun as in the day because none of the shops were open. However, Sirius, being Sirius, found a secret off-the-street entrance to Honey dukes. They took their pick of sweets to feast on and as they left, Hermione dropped a bag of galleons on the counter.

They then ventured to the Hogwarts lake where they enjoyed a swim in the moonlight. Hermione rode on Harry's back as she was less than eager to soak herself. Her plan was foiled as Sirius made sure that Harry flung her off and made sure she did swim about a bit before being allowed to return to the safety of Harry's back.

* * *

The next day the group were in bed until 2pm when Hermione began staggering about waking everyone up for a late lunch. After lunch Sirius retreated back to his room where Harry suspected he had gone back to sleep.

* * *

"Harry? Can I come in? I want to talk to you." Remus was knocking on the teen's door.

"Of course. Come in Moony." Harry approved opening the door to his friend. "What can I do for you Remus? Please, do sit down."

"Well, I was just thinking….. well, it might not be what I think it is but… I have discovered that … perhaps there maybe a Horcrux in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault." Remus explained.

"Really? What gives you that impression? How did you discover this?" Harry asked, intrigue in his eyes.

"Well, there was talk on the street that Bellatrix had taken over from Lucius as Voldemort's favourite Death Eater. I had therefor been researching all I could on her. You know of course that she is the sister of Andromedra and Narcissa. Also that she was the witch who tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom into insanity. Well, I began tracking records of all that I could. I used your friendship with Ragnok to access some old Gringotts records. I was sifting through some from before Your birth when I made a rather interesting discovery. It seems that one Tom Marvolo Riddle had made a deposit into Bellatrix's vault. He presented permission papers signed by Bellatrix and had her key with him along with some other paperwork that allowed him to take out several thousand galleons. Anyway, the point is that he left a valuable golden cup, thought to be that of Helga Hufflepuffs, in her vault that day." Remus muttered so as to keep the conversation from the rest of the house.

"But Moony, Riddle hated Hufflepuff's! what on earth would he want one of her belongings for?" Harry interrupted.

"Harry. Did you know that Riddle was an orphan? His mother, Merope Gaunt- from the direct line of Slytherin, was a witch who was not allowed to attend Hogwarts." Remus mumbled.

He summoned the pensieve.

Let's meet her"

* * *

Merope Riddle (née Gaunt), (c. 1907 – 31 December, 1926) was a pure-blood witch, daughter of Marvolo Gaunt, and sister of Morfin. She was a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin and a Parselmouth. Merope lived in a shack with her father and brother, who mentally and physically abused her. Later on, Merope grew to have an obsessive love for Tom Riddle, a handsome and wealthy Muggle. When both her father and brother were imprisoned, she bewitched and married Tom, but when he recovered, he abandoned her and their unborn son. She died in an orphanage leaving behind her baby son.

* * *

Harry and Remus landed in a shack. There was an old man sitting in a chair with a young man crouched beside him.

_Morfin Gaunt, Brother- "She likes looking at that muggle. Always in the garden when he passes, peering through the hedge at him, isn't she? And last night — Hanging out of the window waiting for him to ride home, wasn't she?" _

_Marvolo Gaunt, Father- "Is it true? My daughter – pure-blooded descendant of Salazar Slytherin – hankering after a filthy, dirt-veined Muggle?" _

A girl then walked in she was probably around the age of 19. Merope had lank, dull hair and a pale, heavy face with eyes that looked in opposite directions. She kept herself cleaner than her father or brother but was very defeated looking.

She was abused by her father for having no real magical talent, as he saw it, and for loving a muggle. Her brother watched and laughed.

* * *

Next Remus and Harry were taken to an orphanage where a pregnant Merope had fallen. She was taken inside and gave birth to a son.

_Merope Gaunt- "He is to be called Tom for his father and Marvolo for mine and his Surname is to be Riddle… I hope he looks like his Papa."_

Merope then dies leaving her son alone to be raised as an orphan.

* * *

"So you see Harry, Hogwarts, to Riddle, was the only place he could call home. This made anything that could be connected to it very valuable to him. If it is Hufflepuff's cup in Bellatrix's vault I am almost positive that it is a horcrux."

"Merlin's beard! I'll start research right away!" Harry gasped.

"Absolutly not! You promised Sirius. No, we'll research at Easter and if it is a Horcrux, we'll move in the summer. That is my final word Harry. Now come down with me. I'm sure the girls will have started dinner. We might get on their good side if we offer to wash up!" Remus instructed. He winked at Harry who chuckled to himself before nodding in agreement and heading down stairs.

* * *

Christmas was a quiet affair. Harry and Remus chose not to share their break through on the cup so that it would not be such a let down if it led to nothing.

Harry was not too pleased about not being able to tell Hermione, however Remus had kept his promise to Harry. Now he, Harry, must do the same.

* * *

Sirius had begun to catch onto Remus, Harry and Hermione's secret. He was pacing his in room.

'It has something to do with these Horcruxes. And Harry. And Voldemort. I bet it has something to do with this last Horcrux; the one that we don't know anything about. And I'd eat my hat if that flaming scar isnt involved too.

So; Harry, Voldemort, Horcrux, Scar, Connection. Merlin's Beard! What if…'


	37. Chapter 37- A Shoulder To Cry On

Hey Readers, this is a really cute chapter with a lot of Harry/Remus, Remus/Sirius, Sirius/Harry, Remus/Dora and a little Harry/Hermione too! its a lot to pack in but it is so worth it and I really enjoyed writing it. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

'**Harry**'

'**Yes Safira**'

'**You know your Horcrux secret**'

'**Oh no**'

'**I think Sirius knows. Not that anyone has told him. I think he's just put the clues together**'

'**Slytherin's Sword! What am I going to do?**'

'**Hope he doesn't ask?**'

* * *

Sirius was still pacing his room.

'Is this his and Moony's secret? Why didn't he tell me? What do I do? What do I say? How can I help? How is he coping? I should be there for him; but he must have a reason for not telling me. Why? I know not to tell James and Lily. Shall I ask Moony what to do? I think I must'. He thought in frustration.

"Remus!" Harry called.

"Yes Paws." Remus called back.

"Could you, erm, come in here a minuet." Harry asked.

'Oh No' Remus thought as he rushed down the stairs. He stepped into Harry's room and the two men sat down on his bed.

"What is it Paws? What's wrong?" Remus questioned.

"Safira thinks that Sirius knows about my being a Horcrux." Harry sighed. He might as well just say it.

"Oh Merlin!" Remus gasped.

"That's what I thought! What do I do Moony? Do I confront him?" Harry cried.

"No leave it to me. I'll talk to him." Remus interrupted. "Stay here I'll go now."

* * *

'Do I go to him or do I go to Remus? Or do I just stay here and hope I'm wrong?' Sirius was sat on his bed tearing his hair out.

All of a sudden he could hear talking from Harry's room next door. He pressed his ear against the wall.

"What's wrong?... Safira….. Sirius knows….. Horcrux… What do I do… confront him?... I'll talk…. Go now."

There was a knock on Sirius' door.

'This is it!' he thought.

"Come in." He called, trying to sound innocent.

"Padfoot it's me." Remus mumbled as he came in and sat on the bed next to his friend. "I know that when we first started this whole Horcrux business it was clear that Harry and I were keeping something back. Well, he wasn't favouritisng or being nasty or secretive but….. well, I think he just didn't want to hurt you. We do know what the last Horcrux is Pads. And we think that you've worked it out yourself."

"Oh Remus what do I do? Harry is still so young. He shouldn't have to bear this it's so unfair!" Sirius cried out. "If I could switch I'd do it in a heartbeat. Remus how can we kill him?"

"I know Sirius. But I don't think we'll have to kill him. He says that he'll let Voldemort kill him and then we'll be able to finish him off. He said he'll be much weakened with only an 8th of his soul left. Sirius we'll have to kill Voldemort. Us!" Remus uttered

There were tears in both men's eyes.

"I think you should talk to him Padfoot. He's dying in there!" Remus added.

Sirius pondered for a second before agreeing to have a heart to heart with his beloved Godson.

* * *

Harry had been listening in at his wall to try and take something from the two wizards confrontation.

"First started this Horcrux buisness….. keeping something back…. Nasty or secretive… didn't want to hurt you…last Horcrux….. worked it out yourself…. What do I do?... so young…. Unfair… could switch….. heartbeat… kill him?... we'll have to…. Voldemort…. Finish him off…. Weakened…. Soul left….. kill…. Us!"

Harry's mind was racing. He knew he wasn't getting the full conversation but it didn't sound good for him.

Just then Remus stuck his head in.

"Harry? Sirius wants to speak to you." Remus told him.

Harry was shaking violently as he left the safety of his room to face the danger of his Godfather.

* * *

As Remus returned with Harry, Sirius noted his shaking and the fact that his breathing was all over the place.

Remus exited the room so as to leave the two to talk.

Harry just stood by the door debating on whether to bolt or not. He couldn't meet Sirius' eyes.

Would he be angry?

Finally Harry plucked up the courage and, with great hesitation, walked over to the bed and looked at Sirius.

The two men just sat there staring for a few seconds; though it felt like forever.

"Harry, I…." Sirius began.

Sirius' eyes filled with tears again.

Harry saw his Godfather's emotion and felt his own face crumple.

The two men collapsed into each other and held each other together in a hug.

Tears fell but Harry's shaking stopped as he burried himself in his Godfather's shoulder.

Sirius sighed in relief and held his Godson in his arms and for once in his life just let his emotions flow.

It was impossible to tell how long they sat there like that but the pair were happy that all was sorted and understood without too much awkward talking

* * *

"Remus! Are you alright? You seem really tense and worried." Dora sighed as she curled up on the sofa next to her fiancé. She put her head on his shoulder and felt his arm snake around her.

"Sirius and Harry will be the death of me." Remus mumbled. "They love each other so much that they wont tell each other things as to keep the other blissfully un aware even if it makes them unhappy. Their relationship is a funny thing. Suppose when James and Lily died Harry had no family. Sirius was the first and he doesn't want to hurt him."

"I did something like that." Dora admitted and smiled reminiscence. "One of the kids, when I was at school, started to bully me because of Dad being a muggle born. They'd say awful things and I refused to tell my parents because I knew it would hurt them. It took them beating me up for me to pluck up the courage to admit it to Dad."

"Who did that? I'll get them for what they did!" Remus roared.

"No Remus! It's fine. It was years ago and besides my point was that I have felt the same way." Dora insisted.

Remus heaved a huge sigh and nodded.

"I suppose me not telling my friends that I was a werewolf is sort of the same thing." He agreed.

"Remus you don't always have to be the agony aunt. Just be there for them but leave it to them to sort it all out. See how it worked for both of us." Dora explained.

Remus nodded in acceptance and was rewarded with a deep and loving kiss from Dora.

* * *

Hermione had spent the day with Andie and Ted. It had been a very much chilled out day and she had enjoyed having some down time away from the excitement and stress.

She had been missing Harry terribly though. She arranged to go over to Grimauld Place for dinner so that she could spend some time with him.

She walked into the kitchen to find Harry Sirius and Remus laughing together and cooking the dinner as a group.

* * *

"Hey guys!" She called as she sat down at the table.

"Mione!" They chorused.

"Smells good!" She commented as she sniffed deeply the smell that was wafting towards her.

"We're making Spaghetti because it's Harry's favourite." Sirius informed her.

"Hey Padfoot" Harry and Remus called.

Sirius turned round to be hit in the face with a load of cooked spaghetti. The wizard grabbed a ladle of sauce and pinged it backat the other two. The whole room had soon erupted into laughter and a food fight. Hermione dived under the table to escape the boy's flying grub; only to be pulled back out by Harry and dragged out of the room to safety. There she was left to be guarded by her sister while Harry returned to the fun.

"So, they've all gone crazy?" Mione laughed.

"That's about the size of it!" Dora giggled. "Sirius decided on Spaghetti for dinner and Remus thought it would be fun for them all to cook together. Sirius and Remus are hopeless cooks so they're just really handing stuff to Harry or stirring when told to."

"It does look like fun though." Hermione sighed.

With that Dora produced two water bottles.

"Why let the wizards steal our fun!" Dora declared as she threw the little sister a bottle.

They entered the kitchen and, to their entertainment and the boys horror, soaked all three of the wizards but dodged each one of their throws.

* * *

After a good 10 minuets of fighting they quickly discovered that there was now no food left for dinner.

"Don't worry. I got this!" Hermione snorted as she ordered pizzas from Papa John's.

"Incredible!" Sirius exclaimed. "You tell that little electric brick what you want and then a few minuets later a muggle turns up with your food!"

"It's called a take-away, Sirius. lazy muggles eat them when they cant be bothered to cook."

"Well, I like it. I think we should have food fights more often!" Dora chuckled.

"Agreed!" Remus approved as he tore off another piece of pepperoni.

"I think its nice that you guys did try to make dinner though." Hermione recapped.

"Why thank you sweet cheeks." Harry chortled.


	38. Chapter 38- Narcissa's Recognition

Hey Readers, this chapter has some very cute goodbyes at the start and also a cute but sad realisation point in it for Harry. It is mainly about the bravery of Cissy though. it was just a little recognition for her sacrifices. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

The Christmas holidays were soon over. Sirius and Dora were finding it harder and harder to say goodbye each time half the group were ripped away from them.

Remus almost had a panic attack when Dora told him this.

"No Remus! I didn't mean you have to stay! I miss you when you're gone that's all. Those students need their teacher. I'm being selfish trying to keep you to myself. Go Remus before I hide myself in your luggage." Dora insisted.

"And how frightening that would be!" Sirius laughed.

"Castration Black!" Dora roared.

"Bye Sirius, look after Dora." Harry muttered as he pulled his Godfather into a hug.

"Like I need looking after! I'll look after the old dog Paws. I promise." Dora chuckled. "By Mione have fun, look after my Remus. And your Harry to I dare say."

"Bye Dora, I will. I promise." Hermione agreed kissing her sister's cheeks.

"Bye Padfoot old friend. I'll see you at Easter. Try not to get castrated." Remus fare welled.

"Come on Remus or we'll miss the train!" Hermione urged.

Remus nodded hugged Dora and the trio hopped onto the train.

* * *

The majority of the journey was spent playing exploding snap. It was a fairly pleasant pass time though admittedly a little dull.

Just as they were pulling into Hogsmead Seamus ran into the room.

"Guys! You'll never guess what just happened! You have to come quick!" He shouted.

The three followed Seamus out into the corridor and along to Seamus' carriage.

Neville was lying passed out on the ground and Dean was slumped against the table. 'Un worthy Scum' was written on the walls around them.

"Who did this?" Harry growled as he walked forward to revive his friends.

"You're really asking? I saw him and his crew running back off down the corridor." Seamus retorted.

Hermione hissed.

"Get these two up to the castle Harry. I will get Malfoy." Remus instructed.

The three conscious teens nodded and heaved their friends, and their luggage, off the train.

"Malfoy! I do not remember students being allowed to knock out fellow students and write on the train walls. Now, I will not put you under serious punishment. This time. However, 20 points from Slytherin and you will come to my office tomorrow at 8pm." Remus ordered.

"I'm sorry Professor. I do not recall you stating any evidence of my guilt." Draco spat.

"I have a student eye witness. And others have been punished for less. And I do not believe that you have the authority to question me anyway." Remus spat back. "Now, get off the train or we'll be taken back to Kings Cross!"

Draco snorted and flounced off with Remus right behind him.

* * *

"Harry! I need your help!" Remus had cried after dragging Harry back into the class after dismissing at 5th period. "I have been dumped with a load of 7th years who have requested a lesson on Patronesses. They are your chasers actually, Katie, Alicia and Angelina. But Snape thought it would be funny to set the lesson for tonight, Full moon!"

"I'll take polyjuice potion and do the lessons. I'll see you at the shack afterwards ok? Hermione will go with you." Harry offered.

"Thank you Harry. You're a true Marauder!" Remus sighed in relief.

"Come on, it's dinner." Harry muttered. "You should eat something."

That night at 6pm Harry drank a goblet of the vile juice and felt himself morph into Remus. A few minutes later Harry's chasers entered the room.

"Good evening Professor." They chimed.

"Erm, Good Evening." Harry greeted in his best Moony voice.

"Tonight we will, of course, be learning about the Patronus charm. This is the incantation used for repelling dementors. When performed to its full potential your patronus will take the form of an animal that represents your personality. Ok, so the words of the incantation are 'Expecto Patronum' and the wand movement is a sort of small single spiral." Harry informed them. "Ok if you watch me. Expecto Patronum!"

A stag erupted from Harry's wand.

"Yours is a stag! Like Harry's!" Katie exclaimed.

'Shoot!' Harry thought.

"Yes, well, erm, in order to summon this kind of magic you need to concentrate on a strong happy memory. It has to be VERY strong otherwise you will simply produce a vapor like mist. I do not expect you to produce a fully-fledged patronus on your first attempt however. That would be quite remarkable." Harry chuckled, remembering what Remus had said to him on his first attempt.

It took Alicia 2 attempts to accomplish a vapor however 8 attempts to get a fully-fledged. Her patronus was an otter.

It took Katie 3 attempts to accomplish a vapor but only 5 attempts to get a fully-fledged. Her patronus was a rabbit.

Angelina was the most amazing. It took her 2 attempts for a vapor but only one more to get a Fully-fledged. And her well-earned Patronus was an Eagle.

* * *

After the lesson Harry noticed that the polyjuice potion was wearing off and he was glad of it. He transformed into Paws and ran off into the grounds to join Moony and Whiskers.

* * *

The next morning Remus was confronted by the three 7th year girls at breakfast.

"Good Morning Professor Lupin!"

"We just wanted to say thanks so much for the lesson last night!"

"I never thought we'd all be able to do it after just one lesson!"

"You're a really great teacher!"

"Thanks again Professor!"

"See you in class, Sir!"

Remus chuckled as the girls retreated to the Gryffindor table.

"Merlin Harry! Perhaps I should watch myself! One lesson and you've already won over three 7th year girls and got them to produce a patronus!" The werewolf congratulated.

"Yeah I might take your job Moony! If you don't watch your step!" Harry teased.

"Well Harry, if you don't make it as an Auror you could always be a teacher!" Hermione reasoned.

Harry smiled but inside a piece of him died.

'I will never be able to pursue a career, have a family, and grow old.'

* * *

Harry was guiding the Gryffindor team to glory for a second year! Under his captainship the team was virtually unbeatable. It was their match against Slytherin that earned them some real respect from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

After just 10 minutes they had won 500- 10! The Slytherin's were distraught. It was an absolute disgrace for the house of snakes and what was worse was worse was that their head of house, Snape, had begun to support Potter!

'Traitor!' Draco Malfoy had thought as he paced his room shattering others possessions with his wand. 'How dare he? I bet it has something to do with my traitor Mother too!'

* * *

Narcissa Black could not be happier. In fact she had never been happier. She loved life with the Tonks'. She was free to do as she wished during the day and every evening they would enjoy a meal together as well as, more often than not, several card games o wizard chess to follow.

She had never dreamed that living with her eldest Sister and cousin could have been so fantastic!

When Andromedra had left home to marry Ted, both she and Bellatrix had been told that she was a blood traitor and filth. They were forbidden to contact her or any friend of hers after that. Bellatrix was pleased with this arrangement but for a while it had depressed Narcissa as life without her big sister was tough.

When Sirius left, Narcissa was just about to marry Lucius. He had begged her not to but she had insisted that she must do what was expected of her. As with Andie before him, Narcissa was forbidden to contact her younger cousin as he was now thought of as a 'blood traitor!'

Over time Narcissa had grown accustomed to life as a Malfoy. She paid calls on dull ladies or stayed at home waiting for dull ladies to call on her. Everything she wished to do had to be approved of by Lucius and anyone lower than a Pureblood was thought of as unworthy scum. She had even been forbidden to see Draco if Lucius had felt her to be rebellious at any point. This hurt her but soon she learned that Draco considered her lower than Lucius and would never choose her over him. This was perhaps what had driven Narcissa to leave.

'Who cares?' she thought happily. 'I am happy now'.

* * *

Andromedra was so happy to have her baby sister back with her. Cissy had never been brave like her and Sirius. Although she believed more in light than in dark she had never been brave enough to say so. She knew that to leave Lucius must have taken a great deal of courage and this, if nothing else, led her to respect Cissy all the more.

* * *

Sirius was also happy with Cissy's arrival. He knew that though she would never speak up for him, she always came to help him and cheer him up later. He was probably the most surprised to see her turn up at his door. He had never believed her capable of being defying enough to leave the Pure Blood mania they had grown up with. Right now, he couldn't be prouder of his cousin.


	39. Chapter 39- Helga Hufflepuff's Cup

Hey Readers, this chapter is not one of best by far but it has really important parts throughout it and I've even found time for a little Harry/Hermione action. There is also a little Safira appearance every so often. Anyway, not much else to say. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

Just as Remus and Harry had agreed, they spent the entire Easter break researching and digging up a whole load on Bellatrix Lestrange, her vault, her relationship with Voldemort and the Hufflepuff cup.

Finally they came to the conclusion that there was a 99.99% chance on that cup being in her vault.

"We've got to go and get it Remus. Now!" Harry exclaimed.

"No Harry. Remember the agreement? We move in the summer." Remus reminded him.

"But Remus! that will have made it a whole year since the ring!" He groaned at the older man.

"Harry I know. I also know that you want to get this thing gone. I understand. Or at least I'm trying to. But Harry. Think about it. We have 2 days left of the break, today and tomorrow. This operation will need big planning and we don't have time. We'll plan at school. We'll have to involve everyone. We'll have to tell them. We cant keep them out." Remus reasoned.

Harry sighed heavily but nodded in defeat. He knew Remus was right but was still extremely peeved about it.

* * *

'**Harry**'

'**Yes Safira**'

'**Why have you not told the others about the cup in Lestrange's vault.**'

'**How did you know?**'

'**I can read your mind Harry!**'

'**Oh**'

'**And you left your research out on your desk last night**'

'**Oh**'

* * *

"So you and Remus spent the entire break cooped up in your rooms digging up; the dirt on my cousin?" Sirius snorted.

He and Dora had flooed to Harry's trunk where they had set a meeting with Harry, Hermione and Remus.

"Baisically. We thought, correctly, that she, being Voldemort's most trusted, might have a horcrux in her vault. Now all we need is to devise a plan to get us in and that cup out." Harry explained.

"Here's what we've planned so far:" Hermione began.

"Sirius, you, Harry and I will be under the cloak. We'll follow Remus and Dora who will be supposedly going to retrieve money from Remus' vault. When we are passing Bellatrix's vault Sirius will knock out the goblin. We then use his fingerprints to get inside her vault. When we get inside all we have to do is take the cup. We then obliviate the goblin and get him to take us to Remus' vault as if nothing ever happened." The witch enlightened the group as she showed them her blueprint plan.

"Well, sounds simple enough." Dora muttered.

"It's not." Remus assured her. "Merlin knows what else could be in that vault. All kinds of dark magical objects and most likely a load of other stuff too."

"So, when do we start?" Sirius asked, grinning widely.

"Summer." Harry sighed.

"But that is ages away!" Padfoot moaned.

"I know Sirius. it wasn't my idea." Harry growled.

"No, it was mine. We cannot take the kids out of school, Sirius. You do realise that they have exams next week!" Remus murmured.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Sorry kids, summer it is." Sirius laughed.

"Have fun!" Dora chuckled punching Harry's arm lightly.

* * *

Just as Remus had said; exams, for the two, had started and finnished that week.

After OWLs the previous year, Harry was glad to find these exams not nearly as bad.

Hermione had been stressing as usual, saying she had done awfully, even though everyone knew how brilliant she was.

* * *

Finally, after a few more terribly slow weeks, Harry and Hermione had successfully finished their sixth year.

A day after school was over, the Marauders found themselves carrying out the plan.

It worked perfectly as Mione had allowed for every circumstance.

Remus had been slightly nervous about how easy it had been; but Sirius had assured him that it was probably because they had not expected anyone to find out about it.

* * *

Harry had never been so nervous. With the diary it had just been him and Riddle there to wittness and with the ring it had just been him, Sirius and Remus. But now Dora and Mione where there and everyone was staring.

He counted down in sience. 3. 2. 1.

"Get Down!" He shouted as he plunged the fang into the cup.

Everyone fell to the ground. Harry was knocked back, against the wall, by a wave of Dark Magic that poured from the cup. There were screams and howling but nothing that Harry hadnt heard before.

Hermione however had been severely shaken up by the horror that had poured from the cup. She was a mess! Shaking, eyes wide, mouth open and crumpled face. Harry quickly helped her to her feet and took her out of the room. He half carried her to his room where she collapsed onto his bed and hugged him tightly.

"Mione? Are you ok?" Harry asked in concern.

He watched protectively as his girlfriend nodded weakly.

He kissed her forehead head and brought her hug in closer. She melted into his chest and shocked tears fell down her cheek and dampened his shirt.

* * *

It had been a few days since the cup had been destroyed. No progress had been made on the locket or diadem. Harry knew that Nagini would have to be killed as close to him as possible.

Hermione had come to terms with the awful things that had followed the horcrux in the cup being destroyed. Harry was not sure how the horrors had affected Dora but expected that she'd been better than Mione's.

After even more digging around and general research from each and every one of the 5, Harry made a breakthrough at last.

"Hey guys! I've found it! I know where the locket is!" Harry declared. "It's in a cave on the South Hampton sea shore. It's in a cave that is rumored to have magic set in it. Deep magic. Dark magic. But I've found it!"

"That's excellent Harry!" Sirius exclaimed as the 4 other Marauders crowded around Harry's desk in the library.

"Lets go get it!" Dora shouted happily.

"No, we need some sort of rest this holiday. That last Horcrux was pretty rough on all of us."

Harry sighed deeply and rolled his eyes.

"Harry I promise we'll get it at Christmas. I promise!" Remus implored.

Harry nodded but stalked off to his room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

'**Hello Harry**'

'**Hey Saf**'

'**How's the Horcrux hunting going?**'

'**Why ask when you already know? You can read my mind remember?**'

'**I just thought it would be polite to ask. Remus knows what he's doing Harry. He does what he knows is best for everyone.**'

'**I just want to get this over as soon as possible.**'

'**I know Harry. Maybe Remus has been thinking this out more than you might think. He knows that you'll still be here as long as there are other Horcrux's. Maybe he's just trying to keep you here a little longer.**'

'**Maybe. I don't know. It's my duty Saf. My duty. I have to do this. Then I die. Simple as.**'

* * *

"MERLIN'S BEARD! Harry, Hermione get down here!" Sirius shouted.

"Slytherin's Sword Sirius! What one earth's happened?" Harry groaned as he and Hermione slumped down the stairs.

It was 08:30 am! It was the summer holidays for Merlin's sake!

"Harry! Hermione! You're Head Boy and Girl!" Remus exclaimed.


	40. Chapter 40- Love Letters of New Joy

Hey Readers, I cannot believe I've made 40 chapters! I still love writing and hearing from all of you in your reviews. I am really grateful for all your support and I cannot thank you enough. I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I had a school trip a few days ago that I didn't get back from till late and the last few days I've been catching up on sleep! Anywho, in this chapter there is some seriously cute Dora/Remus action going on and a cheeky bit of lips action from Harry and Hermione! There is a small Safira piece and some dating reveals from friends. There is even a new baby on the way! I mean come on! What a 40th chapter eh?! Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

"Oh My Goodness! Oh My Goodness! My Baby! My Harry! First Prefect, Now Head Boy!" Lily gushed.

Harry and James rolled their eyes

Hermione was standing on the other side of the basement talking to her parents.

"So, are you pleased?" The young witch asked her Muggle parents portrait.

"Of course we are sweetheart!" Emma smiled.

"You are such a clever girl! Our Hermione! Eh Emma. Beautiful and Smart!" Daniel said proudly.

Hermione blushed furiously but smiled, secretly pleased.

"Oh Harry! How lovely! This is so nice for you! Such a clever boy!" Lily carried on.

This time Harry, James, Sirius and Remus all rolled their eyes.

"So Harry, how's this Horcrux business going?" James asked his son.

"Err, fine I guess. We've already destroyed the Diary, Ring and Cup; and we know where the locket is….. so, erm, I suppose we're doing alright." Harry stammered.

"We have to be careful though Prongs, if we don't keep an eye on them Paws and Moony will turn super geek!" Sirius chortled earning him a light punch on the arm from Harry and Remus.

"There is nothing wrong with research Sirius!" Harry sneered.

"Oh Merlin! You sound like Lily!" James laughed.

"And what exactly is wrong with that James?!" Lily demanded.

"Errrrrrr…" James stuttered.

"Nothing of course!" Remus quickly saved.

* * *

"Ok, bye you three. Be good Harry, Mione. Try and set a good example to the kiddies but have fun too. Remember this year is NEWTs year but don't get stuck in the library too often. Remus your lessons will be fine as always so stop fretting. Say hello to Minerva for me and watch out for our golden twosome!" Sirius fare welled.

"Mione, look after Remus, Remus look after Harry, Harry look after Mione. Ok? " Dora mumbled before kissing Remus and hugging the two seventeen year olds.

"Bye Sirius! Bye Dora! Take care!" Harry and Hermione called.

"Bye Sirius. Bye Dora. I'll miss you!" Remus called also from the train.

* * *

"Right you two. You had better get going since you have to command the new Prefects!" Remus beamed.

Within 5 minuets of Harry and Hermione dashing to the prefects carriage, it was filled with Prefects new and old. Remus stood behind the two 17 year olds for support he doubted they needed.

"Erm, Welcome back Prefects. It's, err, nice to see some that we worked alongside last year as well as some new ones as well." Hermione began.

"Hermione and myself are your Head Boy and Girl. If you see anything you think is worth reporting you come to us. Your duties are as follows; patrol the train in shifts, patrol the castle immediately after curfew, watch out for dodgy behaviour in Hogsmead and to generally keep the students in line." Harry informed them for the benefit of the new ones.

"However, prefect ship is a privilege and if we believe anyone's position is being abused we will not think twice about replacing them, understood?" Hermione pressed.

There were nods from everyone in the room.

"Very Good. You may proceed to patrols now." Harry ordered and the room was vacated.

"That was incredible guys! Our fearless leaders! I just know you'll be fantastic Heads and you'll make your parents so proud!" Remus congratulated.

Harry blushed. "Thanks Moony."

"You're more than welcome. Now, everywhere else is full by now I should expect so we might as well stay here." Remus mumbled.

So the trio flopped back onto the chairs and spent the remainder of their journey talking about old Marauder stories and adventures.

* * *

When they arrived at school Harry and Hermione were greeted by Seamus, Dean, Nev and Luna- (who was now dating Nev!)

"Merlins Beard Harry! I cant believe your Head Boy! I mean no offense but you've caused more than enough trouble in your time. Mainly your first few years but still!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Aw shucks Shay! You know just what to say, don cha!" Harry teased.

"Nah Har you'll make a great Head Boy!" Dean laughed.

"Yeah well, thanks Dean. I hope so. Listen, Nev, how's you and lovely Luna going?" Harry asked in attempt to change the subject.

"Oh, erm, yeah, great thanks." Neville mumbled awkwardly. "She's, well, Lovely!"

"Awww! That is so cute! You two are perfect for each other as well." Hermione gushed. "And Oh My Merlin! Seamus is it true that you're dating Lavender?"

"Oh. Yes I am. How did you know?" Seamus muttered.

"And Dean you're dating Alicia Spinnet! How will that work now she's out of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Oh, erm, we're meeting up each Hogsmead and writing each week. But Mione, how do you know all this?" Dean stammered.

"Girls have their sources! But before you ask, girls don't reveal their sources either!" Hermione informed him.

Harry snorted and planted a kiss on her forehead.

She winked cheekily to the three other boys before going in for a snog.

* * *

_Dearest Dora, I am missing you more than you can know. I know one thing though. There is no way I can wait for Christmas to see you again. There is a Hogsmead weekend scheduled for a fortnight away. Please say you'll come because I cant live much longer without you. Much love from your Remus xxx_

* * *

_Dearest Remey, I don't care what you say, I know in my heart I miss you more! I am counting down the days till the Hogsmead weekend. Being apart is breaking my heart and much as I hate to admit it, I was so depressed when you left this year I drunk myself into ablivion on the firewhisky express. I am not proud of it but you just seemed so happy to be off to Hogwarts. So many things have run through my mind I even considered the fact you might be seeing someone else secretly. Even Sirius' reasoning was not enough. But receiving your letter has warmed my heart and I just want to see you now. Look after my Mione and Harry too. Keep smiling coz I miss and love you more than I ever have (if possible). All my always, forever yours, Dora xxx_

* * *

_My most Darling Dora, it breaks my heart to hear you speak of such things of other witches. I see no one but you and I have only ever loved you. I admit that I had similar thoughts about you running off with another man. I don't understand how you could ever dream of there being someone else but you. I am a monster that no one could love. Everyday I am amazed by your love and I feel more lucky than any other Wizard who ever lived. My poor old heart is ripped out of my chest at the thought of your sadness. I cannot wait till Hogsmead. The thing that keeps me going each day is the image of your beautiful face. Of course I will look after the kids. Though they're not kids anymore! They made me so proud talking to the prefects. They are so sweet and pure and I wish it could last forever. I hope that our love will stay this strong forever. Missing and loving you to death, Remus xxx_

* * *

_Sweetest Remus, my love for you is stronger than all the magic in all the world. You mean more than life to me and I cannot imagine life without you. Before you my life was incomplete. I was lost and always searching for that special someone. Now I am with you I would die a painful death a thousand times over to stay by your side for always. Happiness is our love and joy is our spark when we touch. Those who know it see it. Those who don't are lost like I once was before you. Do not reply to this letter as you can probably tell by the tear stained paper I am finding it hard to write but not see you. I love you Remus; more than you can ever know. I will see you soon. Your Dora xxx_

* * *

'**Harry**'

'**Yes sweet Safira**'

'**You know Pretty Luna**'

'**I do**'

'**And you know Happy Neville**'

'**I do'**

'**You know they are dating**'

'**Erm, Yes**'

'**Will they get Married?**'

'**I don't know! Safira just because people date, doesn't mean they'll marry.**'

'**You know Bill and Fleur**'

'**Oh Merlin! Yes Safira, I do**'

'**They have written to you again. They're having another Baby. It'll be a girl, Victorie they want to call her. She is due 12****th**** of March. Sorry I read your letter. Can we tell Darling Mione now?!**'

'**Oh Wow! Yeah sure**'

* * *

"Mione!" Harry called. "Can you come up here a minuet please honey?"

Hermione skipped into Harry's room where he and Safira were sat talking.

"Yes Darling. What is it?" She asked.

"Bill and Fleur are having another baby! Victorie they wan to call her. And she's due 12th of March!" Harry filled her in.

"Oh how lovely! We must write back immediately!" Hermione exclaimed.

* * *

_Dear Bill, Fleur and little Dominique, we were delighted to hear of another baby on the way. It is so lovely! We are sure that Dominique will be a wonderful big sister and the pair will be as close as Fleur and Gabrilelle! We hope to see you soon as we would love to see Dominique again and of course congratulate you both again. much love Harry, Hermione and Safira xxx_


	41. Chapter 41- A Middle Name And A Mentor

Hey Readers, I was very pleased to be able to write this. I must say I'm very pleased with it. There is a small amount of cute little Dora/Remus and some very nice Safira action. There is pleasant news from Gred and Forge. There is also Harry's will; which I thought would be sad. Finally there is a cute little bit of McGonagall/ Harry mentoring.

* * *

It was the day of Hogsmead at last. Remus had been getting more and more excited ever since Dora's letters. Now his 2 favourite students laughed at his behaviour.

"Aw Remus you look like a new puppy bouncing up and down like that!" Hermione chuckled patting her DADA professor's head like you would a dog.

Harry laughed and Remus blushed.

As soon as McGonagall announced Hogsmead open to all, the trio rushed off just as eager to see their friends.

When they reached Hogsmead they realised that they hadn't actually agreed on a meeting place. They were looking around everywhere when Remus suddenly collapsed on the floor with Dora on top of him.

"REMUS! I missed you!" she squealed.

Sirius laughed heartily.

"Oh get a room! You cant be naughty here! His students will see!" Sirius snorted.

Remus and Dora blushed furiously and Remus jumped up and helped his fiancé to her feet.

"Are you going to say hello to me or what Moony?" Sirius sniggered.

Remus walked nervously over and was engulfed in one of Sirius' 'man hugs'.

"Hem hem! Hello Dora. Hello Sirius." Harry and Hermione prompted.

Dora came over and kissed both of their cheeks and Sirius hugged both of them.

"Come on kids. Lets leave the love birds and we can raid Honeydukes." Sirius teased.

So Sirius, Harry and Hermione bid Remus and Dora goodbye and departed for the famous sweet shop.

"Shall we go to The Three Broomsticks?" Remus suggested.

Dora nodded and the pair walked off hand in hand.

* * *

"I missed you so much Remey!" Dora gushed hugging him tight.

"I missed you too Dora!" Remus admitted.

Dora's eyes filled with tears and she kissed him passionately.

Remus couldn't bear to rip himself away from Dora. They just sat there bound together in a tight hug.

Eventually Dora managed to will herself away for long enough to get them drinks, butter bear only.

* * *

When she returned Sirius, Harry and Hermione came in from the shops with their pockets bulging.

"Hi guys! Do you mind if we sit with you?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all Sis. Sit down." Dora agreed.

After some general catching up Harry and Hermione remembered their important news.

"Merlin's Beard! Did you three know that Bill and Fleur are having another baby?" Hermione exclaimed.

"No! oh how nice! A little sibling for Dominique! What are they having? When is it due? What will they call it?" Dora interrogated.

"Victorie is due on the 12th of March." Harry told them.

"Oh how sweet!" Dora squealed.

"Oh yes. How perfectly lovely! Don't you think Remeykins?" Sirius mocked.

"Castration Black!" Dora growled and everyone laughed.

"Love you too Nymphy!" Sirius boomed and Dora slapped him silly.

"Err, now, now Children! No fighting!" Remus snickered.

"You're not standing up for him are you?!" Dora cried in betrayal.

"No! I'm just stopping you getting thrown out!" Remus defended in a hurt voice.

Harry and Hermione put their arms around the three adults.

"Come now you three. You're not going to upset each other in public are you?" Harry and Hermione smiled in their talking-to-babies voice.

The three adults laughed and squeezed the kids close.

* * *

_Dear Harry, thanks to your more than generous investment into our business. We are delighted to tell you that business is flourishing. We now have a premises in Diagon Alley that we'd be delighted to have you visit this Christmas, we appreciate that you are very busy but if you could spare the time we will be sure to allow you as many free products as you might wish. Hope to see you soon. Thanks again Gred and Forge. PS we have been transferring the agreed amount into your vault monthly we hope you are pleased with this amount and we wish you and the rest of the gang the best of luck._

* * *

"Merlin Har! You never told me you'd invested in the twins' joke shop!" Remus exclaimed as he read the letter.

"Oh err yeah. I must have forgotten to tell you. It happened after our OWLs." Harry muttered.

"But, Harry, that's like a year and a term ago!" Hermione complained.

"Yeah I know. Sorry." Harry mumbled.

"Well that's brilliant Harry! And their business is doing well. I'd say that's money well invested!" Remus congratulated.

"Perhaps I should make a will!" Harry decided.

* * *

_I, Harry James Potter, here by make this document my will and testament. I wish for my entire wealth and property to be quartered. I wish for 1 part to go to Hermione Jean Granger, 1 part to go to Sirius Orion Black, 1 part to go to Remus John Lupin, and 1 part to go to Nymphadora Catherina Tonks. I wish for all of my personal possessions to be divided between them and wish to give the choice of what they inherit. I want my title as Lord Potter to be given to Hermione Jean Granger along with my trunk and familiar. I wish for Severus Tobias Snape to have any remaining possessions of my mother's- Lily Rose Potter (nee Evans._

* * *

'**You're going to give me to Hermione!**'

'**Yes, why? Do you not like her?**'

'**Of Course I do I was just surprised as all. Why her? Why not anyone else?**'

'**Because I want you to be well looked after. Sirius would accidently forget you, Dora might fall on top of you –you know how clumsy she can be, and Remus, well, Remus is busy enough already.**'

'**Oh, and what about Bill and Fleur? Or Fred and George?**'

'**Bill and Fleur will have two little girls and Fred and George are flourishing businessmen.** **Are you unhappy about being placed with Hermione?**'

'**Not at all! I was simply curious.**'

'**I love you Safira. I want you to be happy**'

'**Love you Harry! I shall never be as happy as I am with you. You are my only true master. And I shall never be complete again! but I will be as happy as I can be with Hermione. She is kind and pure hearted.**'

'**Yes, she is.**'

'**Why are you giving Lily's things to Snape?**'

'**Severus is good. And besides, I think Mum would be happy for him to have it.**'

'**Her name was Lily Rose! Very floral!**'

'**Yes I know. That was her parents passion. Her sister was Petunia Violet!**'

'**How Funny. Middle names are often strange! Your is James which is normal enough since it is your father's name; but why is it Hermione Jean, Dora Catherina, Remus John, Sirius Orion and Severus Tobias?**'

'**I do not know. Perhaps there is some other family member named that or they simply liked the name.**'

'**Why don't I have a middle name Harry?**'

'**I never really thought of one. Would you like one?**'

'**Oh, yes please!**'

'**How does Kailee sound?**'

'**It's perfect! I love it! Thank you Harry!**'

'**Good. I quite like it. Safira Kailee.**'

'**Safira Kailee Potter.**'

'**A beautiful name for a beautiful familiar!**'

* * *

"Potter! Can you step into my office please?" McGonagall called down the corridor.

Harry was leaving Remus' class to go into a free period.

Harry nodded and followed his headmistress up the stairs past the gargoyles and into her office.

"Mr Potter, I do not wish to press matters which you do not wish to or cannot discuss; but I want you to know that I am here if you wish to confide. I do know somethings, that you Remnus, Tonks, Sirius and Miss Granger have been pursuing certain…. Object over the length of this past year and a term." McGonagall began.

"Erm, well I cant say much professor. More for your protection than ours. But I will say that what we do is for the benefit of our side of good. These… objects that we are hunting down are….. they…. Well, they will aid us in our mission to destroy Voldemort once and for all." Harry explained.

"I see Potter. Well I am pleased that you have told me this. I have faith in you. All of you. I want you to know Potter, if you ever need help or support or guidance of any kind I would be honoured to help you. It has always pleased me to see you flourish in ways mentally, physically and magically. It makes me proud. You may go now. And, good luck…. Harry." McGonagall choked.

"Yes Professor. And thank you." Harry mumbled.


	42. Chapter 42- The Deathly Hallowes

Hey Readers, I've had planning time. I've decided what I want in my last 9 chapters of this book. It's sad to think of it coming to an end but do not worry, I am sure to be writing a sequal as I thought it would be apt and I just couldn't bring myself to desert my much loved characters. I hope you enjoy these last chapters. They will be BIG and IMPORTANT beyond anything else. It's quite exciting really! ;-) Enjoy! Review! Many thanks, Your Loyal Writer….

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Harry where are you?!" Hermione called running along the corridor of Grimauld Place.

It was Christmas and the family had allowed themselves a few days before going in search of the next Horcrux.

"Here Mione!" Harry shouted as he apperated at the end of the corridor.

Hermione turned on her heel and ran towards him and jumped into his arms.

"Oh Harry! Quick! Come in to my room. We cannot be over heard talking about this!" Hermione exclaimed.

* * *

Harry took his girlfriend's hand and the two of them rushed into Hermione's room.

"Harry! I.. I think I've worked it out! I've worked out how I can help you! How to keep you alive! This is the Deathly Hallowed, Harry!" Hermione explained bringing out her copy of beadle the bard.

She opened it to the page with her book mark in it.

"Baisicaly there are three brothers. They cheat death using their magic. Death is angry but he's…. well, he's very clever. He allows them all a gift. The eldest chooses a wand that will never loose a dual, The Elder Wand. The middle brother chose a stone that could return the dead to him, the resurrection stone. The youngest chose a cloak that could allow himself to be invisible to death and so hide and keep himself safe. The eldest brother is murdered in his sleep. Another wizard takes his wand. The middle brother is driven insane by his love that died is unhappy to be back in our world. He hangs himself. The youngest brother hands his cloak to his son and goes with death gladly. Like an old friend. Together these three create the deathly hallowes. They make one the master of death. Harry, you have the invisibility cloak! Dumbledore had the elder wand. He left it to you. I picked it up from Gringotts yesterday. The resurrection stone belonged to Professor Snape. He gave it to me gladly when he found I was digging around for it. Now you have all three. If you take these with you you can be the master of death! It will let you live! We will be together for always!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione! You're more incredible than anyone else I've ever known!" Harry gushed.

"Oh Harry! I'm so happy! So happy! Fetch your cloak. I'll gather together the other things. We must tell Sirius, Remus and Dora right away!" Hermione sniffed.

The pair embraced and held each other perfectly. It is impossible to know how long that moment lasted but when they knew it was time to prepare themselves.

* * *

Harry grabbed his cloak and met his beloved Mione at the top of the stairs.

"Ready? Merlin I'm nervous!" Hermione muttered. Harry nodded and wrapper the cloak around himself. Hermione placed the wand and stone in his hands and pulled the hood up over his head.

The two teens raced down stairs.

"Sirius! Remus! Dora!" Hermione called.

She found the three of them in the drawing room and skipped in. she took Dora's hand and twirled her round in excitement.

Sirius and Remus chuckled and Hermione allowed Dora to sit back down.

"Merlin's Beard Mione! What on earth are you so giddy about?" Dora laughed.

"I've found a way! I've done it! I've found it!" Hermione gabbled.

"Slow down Whiskers. What have you found? What have you done?" Sirius asked.

"I've found a way to keep Harry alive! He may be a Horcrux, he may have to die. But I have found a way to bring him back. An innocent way. A way without killing. Our way." Hermione exclaimed. "Show them Harry!"

Harry flicked back the hood of his cloak and appeared to the rest of the room. He held up the wand and the stone and the three adults gasped.

"Gryffindor's hat Harry! Those are the Deathly Hallowes! They really exist! They'll make you the master of death!" Sirius spluttered.

"Hurrah for Hermione!" Dora squealed hugging her sister.

"I guess you'll be around a little longer then Paws!" Remus and Sirius stated.

Harry nodded and the three men engulfed each other in a bone breaking hug.

"Family and Love will rule over evil, and Harry shall be our king!" Sirius declared and he summoned glasses for everyone.

They raised their glasses.

"To Harry, our wonderous leader. To Hermione, our beautiful Queen. To Sirius our cuddly old hound. To Remus our wise old owl. To Dora who brings our colour. To us. All of us!" they chorused.

* * *

'**Harry! Now that Hermione has figured out a way to keep you, can we burn that will?**'

'**Of Course we can! Oh, Safira I'm so happy!**'

'**I'm happy too Harry! We can still be friends forever! Familiar and Wizard!**'

'**Best Friends! Safira when I was sad you've cheered me up. I have never even needed to tell you. You have been my saving grace! Safira Kailee Potter, you are remarkable!**'

'**Love you Harry!**'

'**Love you Safira!'**

**'Harry! We are Friends. You and me. And Hermione and I. we are friends too. Maybe one day, you two will have kids and we can be a real family!**'

'**Yes, well, if…. We will be a real family. If you still want to hang around with us!**'

'**Yes! Of course I will!**'

* * *

Hey Readers, I know this is quite a short chapter but the others will be longer. I promise!

REVIEW! Please!

Thanks again.


End file.
